Menteuse, menteuse
by Crokee-chan
Summary: Lily Evans et James Potter se détestent depuis leur toute première rencontre. Sept ans plus tard, Lily va apprendre qu'il n'est pas bon de mentir à toute une école et d'entrainer son pire ennemi avec elle...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Joanne, vous le savez.

**Titre:** Menteuse, menteuse

**Pairring:** Lily/James

**Résumé:** James Potter et Lily Evans se vouent une haine féroce depuis leur toute première rencontre. Sept ans plus tard, Lily va apprendre qu'il n'est pas bon de mentir à toute une école et d'entraîner avec elle son pire ennemi.

**Menteuse, menteuse.**

_Chapitre 1_

La double porte de la Grande Salle claqua fortement contre le mur blanc, obligeant toutes les têtes à se tourner vers la nouvelle venue, mais c'était à peine si elle en avait conscience. Parmis tout cet amas de têtes, elle, elle n'en voyait qu'une. Une tête aux cheveux noirs hirsutes, la seule qui ne s'était pas tournée vers elle. _Elle allait le tuer ! Oh ça oui, elle allait le zigouiller ce sale petit snobinard_. Des rires se firent entendre mais elle n'en avait cure. Toute son attention était dirigée sur sa cible qui continuait de l'ignorer superbement.

Elle serra les poings, menant un véritable combat intèrieur pour taire l'irresistible envie qu'elle avait de passer ses mains autour du cou du petit con qui ne se tenait qu'à quelques misérables petits mètres d'elle. Tous la regardaient, même ses amis, mais lui agissait comme si de rien n'était et continuait de boire tranquillement son café. Elle allait vraiment le bousiller, le couper en minuscules petits morceaux pour ensuite les éparpiller dans le parc. Ou alors, elle les donnerait à manger au calmar. Et tant pis si après ça elle devait passer le restant de sa vie à Azkaban : son esprit serait enfin libéré et apaisé, elle serait à tout jamais débarassée de James Richard Potter.

S'approchant de plus en plus de sa cible à grands pas rageurs, elle promena rapidement son bras droit au-dessus de la table des Poufsouffles et saisit la première chose qui lui passa sous la main. Arrivant à hauteur de son camarade de classe -si tant est qu'elle puisse le considérer ainsi- elle leva le bras et, devant toute l'école réunie, professeurs et directeur compris, elle renversa tout le contenu du pichet de jus de citrouille sur la tignasse brune qui se crispa aussitôt. Voilà ce qu'il se passait quand on s'en prenait à Lily Hortense Evans ! Il l'avait bien cherché ce sale petit rat. Il avait encore fallut qu'il s'en prenne à elle juste pour le plaisir, eh bien c'était parfait. Il récoltait désormais les graines qu'il avait semées un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Un silence de mort s'installa d'emblée autour d'eux, les étudiants regardaient tour à tour leur préfète-en-chef, dont les joues étaient devenues rouges de colère, et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor qui n'avait pas encore bougé. Il se contentait de regarder la table, et plus précisément son bol de café, dans lequel le jus de citrouille qu'il avait étalé sur la tête était en train de goûter. Même les professeurs n'osaient dire mot.

Voir Lily Evans et James Potter se châmailler étaient courant à Poudlard, il était de notoriété publique que ces deux là ne s'entendaient pas, voir même se détestaient. Cependant, malgré son caractère de feu, c'était la première fois que la jeune fille réagissait aussi violemment à une mauvaise blague de son condisciple. D'habitude, elle se contentait de hurler et de lui donner une retenue, mais cette fois il avait dû aller trop loin. Ou bien alors, le vase était plein et il venait de le faire déborder.

Lentement, l'héritier Potter se leva et se tourna vers la jeune femme dont les yeux verts continuaient de lancer des éclairs. La tête toujours baissée, il s'approcha d'elle et, tout aussi lentement qu'il l'avait fait pour se lever, releva la tête vers elle. Le jus de citrouille avait glissé sur son visage, tâchant de goutelettes la fine monture de verres qu'il avait sur le nez, au bout duquel une minuscule goutte pendait misérablement. Tous retinrent leur souffle, il était plus qu'évident que le jeune homme venait lui aussi d'entrer dans une rage noire.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant de longues minutes, chacun se renvoyant la haine qu'il éprouvait pour l'autre à la figure. Lily avait une envie folle de le frapper, après tout une gifle ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, mais ayant déjà perdu son calme en lui versant le jus de citrouille sur la tête, elle jugeait mal venu de lui foutre une baffe en plus. Il ne s'agissait que d'un prêté pour un rendu.

Elle n'était pas d'un naturel violent en général, mais Potter avait ce don de l'énerver quoi qu'il fasse. Cependant, jamais elle ne s'était énervée à ce point. C'était la première fois qu'elle perdait le contrôle et agissait avec autre chose que des mots.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée, leurs regards parlaient suffisament pour eux. Mais si Lily était réputée pour son calme légendaire, ce n'était pas le cas de son vis à vis. On pouvait donc se demander ce qu'il allait advenir maintenant. Si la rousse avait perdu son calme et sa patience, il n'était pas difficile de se douter dans quel état devait être le brun. Et Lily le connaissait parfaitement pour savoir que si elle bouillonait à l'intèrieur, lui devait être sur le point d'exploser. Mais quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix on ne peut plus calme, bien que froide et coupante.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en foutre une, Evans !" lança-t-il, le regard haineux.

"Eh bien vas-y Potter, ne te gênes surtout pas ! répondit-elle sur le même ton, avec en plus un léger timbre de défi. Cependant, encore faudrait-il que tu ais assez de cran pour le faire, puisque, visiblement, tu préfères faire tes coups en douce."

Le jeune homme serra la mâchoire.

"Insinuerais-tu que je suis un lâche ?"

"Bravo Potter, tu viens de prouver que tu n'es pas aussi bête que tu en as l'air."

Le jeune homme démarra au quart de tour. Il la saisit violemment par le bras, lui faisant lâcher un petit cri de douleur et tirer une grimace. Dumbledore se leva alors et lui ordonna de la lâcher. Ce qu'il ne fit cependant pas. Malgré la forte poigne qu'il exerçait sur son avant bras, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière d'elle : elle avait visé là où ça faisait mal. S'il y avait bien une chose que Potter détestait plus qu'elle, Rogue et les Serpentards, c'était de se faire traiter de lâche.

"Retire ça immédiatement, Evans, si tu ne veux pas apprendre ce que le mot souffrir signifie réellement."

"Tu m'excuseras Potter, mais le fait est que plutôt de me jeter un sort en pleine face tu as préféré me poignarder dans le dos. Donc, en conclusion, le courage que tu prétends avoir ne vaut pas grand chose. Alors non, je ne le retirerai pas."

Elle jouait avec le feu, elle le savait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne supportait pas de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et encore moins par lui.

Soudain, la voix du directeur tonna dans la grande salle, froide et sans réplique. Il était rare de l'entendre employer ce ton, mais Lily ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas, Potter et elle, en train de faire une scène en plein milieu de la Grande Salle ? D'autant plus que c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner et que d'assister à une dispute de si bon matin était très désagréable.

"Mr Potter, Miss Evans ! Je vous prierai de vous calmer et de vous asseoir pour que nous puissions tous terminer de déjeuner tranquillement. Ou bien, si cela ne vous convient pas, veuillez aller continuer votre discussion en dehors de cette salle. Mais je tiens à vous rappeler que toute utilisation de violence sera sévèrement punie."

Potter se tourna aussitôt vers lui, furieux.

"Elle vient de me renverser tout un pichet de jus de citrouille sur la tête, et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ?"

Lily regarda le directeur qui, malgré son regard froid, chose extrêmement rare chez lui, restait d'une patience à toute épreuve. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du professeur McGonagall qui avait sur le visage un air offusqué et outré.

"Il s'agit ni plus ni moins d'un prêté pour un rendu, Mr Potter. Si j'ai bien compris la situation, vous êtes responsable de l'état dans lequel se trouve Miss Evans. Soyez content que je ne vous punisse pas tous les deux, car il est inadmissible de s'en prendre à une jeune femme qui ne peut se défendre Mr Potter, de la même façon que votre geste est inacceptable Miss Evans."

Le jeune Potter serra les poings et fit de nouveau face à la jeune femme. Il lui envoya un regard assassin qu'elle lui renvoya.

"Faire un scandale pour un peu de vert, tu fais pitié Evans."

"Un peu ? Non, mais tu te fous de moi ? Tu réagirais comment si j'avais teint la paille qui te sert de cheveux en rose bonbon ?"

Les éclairs fusaient entre les deux. A l'instant même, ils étaient la parfaite réincarnation de la haine.

"Bien, puisqu'aucun de vous deux ne semble vouloir mettre fin à cette querelle, j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor, bien que cela me chagrine. J'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver à cette extrémité mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix jeunes gens."

Tout autour, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre : les rouges et ors protestèrent vivement tandis que les verts et argents ricanaient. Quant à James et Lily, ils eurent la même réaction.

"Quoi ?"

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, professeur !" ajouta le brun.

"Détrompez-vous, Mr Potter. Non seulement je peux le faire, mais en plus je le fais. Que cela vous plaise ou non."

Lily cligna des yeux. Elle ne se serait jamais attendu à ça de la part de son directeur. Lui qui était toujours si gentil, le voilà qui retirait des points à sa propre maison. Elle voulut dire quelque chose pour le raisonner, quitte à ce qu'il les punisse Potter et elle, mais pas toute la maison des rouges et ors qui n'y était pour rien si elle ne pouvait pas voir son condisciple en peinture, et vice versa. Mais ce dernier la devança.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Si quelqu'un doir être puni, ce n'est certainement pas la maison des Gryffondors mais Evans. C'est elle qui se donne en spectacle après tout."

Il avait dit ça comme si c'était une évidence, comme si c'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise. Furieuse, elle serra les poings.

"Tu peux répéter ? Qui se donne en spectacle ? De nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui jette des sorts à tout va sur tout ce qui bouge, juste pour amuser la galerie et montrer à quel point il est fort. Ton égo démesuré te perdra, Potter !"

"C'est toi qui te prends pas pour de la bouse, Evans. Tu fais la fière à chaque fois que tu réussis quelque chose, parce que mademoisselle est une fille de Moldus et que, d'après elle, ce simple fait lui donne plus de mérite."

Lily resta coite l'espace d'un instant. Il avait dit quoi, là ?

"J'y crois pas, dit-elle alors. T'es jaloux."

"Quoi ? Je ne suis pas jaloux, Evans. Surtout pas de quelqu'un comme toi."

"Si si, tu es jaloux. Tu ne supportes pas que je sois plus douée que toi en Potions et en Enchantements parce que d'aprés toi, n'étant pas une sorcière pure souche, je vaux moins que toi."

"Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !"

"Tu l'as sous-entendu !"

"Jamais de la vie !"

On avait presque l'impression de suivre une partie de ping pong. Le regards de tous jonglaient de l'un à l'autre, suivant les propos houleux qu'ils tenaient. Et tous se demandaient qui allait gagner la partie car, pour le moment, aucun des deux protagonistes n'avait l'avantage. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Et quand on connaissait Lily et James, il fallait s'attendre à tout de leur part.

" J'y crois pas, ricana Lily. Le grand James Richard Potter, le merveilleux capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, le roi des farces et mauvais coups en tout genre, lui si parfait et si intelligent, jaloux d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça."

" Ne dis pas ça !" grogna le brun, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

" Ca quoi ? fit-elle innocemment. Sang-de-Bourbe ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange, c'est pourtant ce que je suis."

" Je me fiche pas mal de toi, Evans. Tu peux être noir, rouge, jaune ou même verte, tu pourrais même être apparentée à Merlin que je n'en aurais rien à foutre. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es une emmerdeuse de première. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tu n'as pas d'ami, je suppose. Avec ton caractère de merde qui voudrait de toi, de toute façon."

Cette remarque lui fit beaucoup plus mal qu'elle ne le montra. Lily était quelqu'un de trés caractériel en effet, et elle n'était pas non plus le genre de personnes à aller vers les autres. Cela était certainement dû au peu de confiance qu'elle avait en elle au niveau sentimental. Et cela avait commencé près de sept ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard en fait.

A cette époque, Lily était une petite fille heureuse et choyée. Elle était aimée de ses parents et elle passait ses journées à jouer avec sa soeur, Pétunia, de deux ans son aînée. Mais le comportement de cette dernière s'était quelque peu détérioré à son égard au cours des semaines qui suivirent son admission au collège, l'adolescente l'ayant évitée le plus possible. Tout d'abord, Lily avait feint de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et elle était partie pour Poudlard, légèrement en froid avec sa grande soeur.

Mais le véritable changement eut lieu l'année suivante, quand elle rentra pour les vacances d'été qui précédaient son entrée en seconde année. Pétunia s'était montrée tout ce qu'il y a de plus exécrable avec elle et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer chaque année. Aujourd'hui, Lily et elle ne se parlaient plus que pour se disputer et Lily en venait parfois à regretter cette époque où elles étaient inséparables toutes les deux.

Devant son manque de réaction, James ricana.

" J'ai touché un point sensible, on dirait." dit-il.

Reprenant contenance, la rouquine se força à sourire méchamment.

" Pas le moins du monde, Potter. J'étais juste en train de me dire que plus le temps avançait, plus tu devenais stupide au point de lancer des bassesses telles que celle que tu viens de me dire."

James s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Rémus Lupin, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Maraudeur et Préfet-en-chef de Poudlard, se décida à intervenir.

" Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, Cornedrue." dit-il.

Puis il se tourna vers Lily.

" Excuse-le, Lily. Le sort devrait s'estomper dans la journée."

" Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?" s'insurgea le jeune Potter.

" Parce que si je ne le fais pas, aucun de vous deux ne le fera et cette stupide dispute ne prendra jamais fin."

Et il avait raison. Rémus était toujours celui qui mettait fin à leurs querelles par son intervention. Peut-être parce qu'il était le plus posé des Maraudeurs et qu'en plus d'être l'ami du brun il était également celui de la jeune femme. Le seul en fait.

" Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser à la place de cet imbécile, Rémus, s'exclama Lily, en fusillant le jeune Potter du regard. Cependant, j'estime que si lui n'est pas capable de formuler deux mots d'excuse, moi je le suis. C'est pour ça que je m'excuse auprès des professeurs pour avoir gâché leur petit-déjeuner, et je m'excuse aussi auprès de toi Rémus pour devoir t'excuser à la place de ce qui te sert de meilleur ami."

" Quoi ? s'exclama James. Et tu ne t'excuses pas pour le pichet de jus de citrouille que tu m'as envoyé sur la tête ?"

" Oh mais si, ne t'inquiète pas, Potter. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de la table des Poufsouffles pour leur avoir emprunté sans leur accord un de leurs pichets." ajouta-t-elle tout en défiant son ennemi du regard.

Ce dernier prit un air outré. Il détestait cette fille. Depuis le tout premier jour, elle l'exaspérait et il ne pouvait pas la supporter. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Lorsqu'elle était devenue ami avec Rémus, il avait tout fait pour se montrer agréable avec elle. Mais c'était impossible : malgré tous ses efforts, la jeune Evans lui était tellement insupportable que ça se terminait toujours en dispute.

La voix du directeur reprit alors.

" Bien, puisque tout semble réglé, je vous propose, Mr Potter et Miss Evans, de vous asseoir afin que nous puissions enfin terminer de déjeuner."

Mais James n'écoutait pas. Il était vraiment furieux.

" Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Evans." la menaça-t-il.

Mais au lieu de lui faire peur, cela la fit ricaner.

" J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu me réserves, Potter."

" C'est la guerre que tu cherches ?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en faisant demi-tour.

" Non, Potter. Elle a déjà commencé depuis longtemps."

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle sortit de la Grande Salle, laissant là son ennemi juré qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la foudroyer du regard, des gouttes de jus de citrouille coulant toujours le long de son visage.

La journée avait été longue pour Lily. Longue et épuisante, voir même érintante. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa couleur de cheveux d'origine et que Potter avait décidé de faire de cette journée un véritable enfer. Il semblait n'avoir toujours pas digéré le pichet de citrouille qu'il s'était pris sur la tête le matin même et avait décidé de le lui faire payer par tous les moyens. Autrement dit, ils n'avaient cessé de se disputer tous les deux. Potter l'insultait et elle répondait, il lui envoyait une pique et elle l'envoyait balader.

La haine qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de ce type était vicérale. Il l'insupportait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le critiquer. Il était tellement bourré de défauts : bête, désagréable, prétentieux et orgueuilleux, tête à claque, mal coiffé... Et puis sincèrement, il n'était pas si beau que ça. Et en plus, il était myope. A se demander ce que sa petite-amie pouvait bien lui trouver. Mais après tout, ne disait-on pas 'qui se ressemble s'assemble' ? Et Willer, en plus d'être bête, désagréable et prétentieuse, était un véritable pot de peinture.

" Evans !"

Lily se trouvait dans un couloir du deuxième étage lorsqu'elle s'entendit appeler. Reconnaissant la voix de Amos Diggory, elle se figea sur place, agacée. Diggory était quelqu'un de très sympa, mais profondément pot de colle. Surtout quand il avait une cible en vue et que cette dernière refusait ses avances. Et la cible du moment, justement, c'était elle. Cela faisait près de deux semaines maintenant que Lily l'évitait comme la peste, tant elle en avait plus qu'assez de devoir lui répéter qu'elle refusait de sortir avec lui pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres et qu'elle refusait de divulguer. En fait, pour dire vrai, Lily se trouvait parfaitement bien comme elle était, c'est-à-dire célibataire.

Se forçant à sourire, Lily se retourna pour voir arriver le bleu et bronze.

" Diggory, que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

Un sourire charmeur collé au visage, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et posa un bras autour de ses épaules, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils.

" Comme si tu ne le savais pas, Evans."

Agacée, elle retira sa main de sur son épaule.

" Ecoute Diggory..." commença-t-elle avec le sourire, mais ce dernier lui coupa la parole.

" Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il y a une sortie à Prés-au-Lard samedi. C'est pour ça que je venais te proposer de m'y accompagner."

" Y en a qui, en plus d'être dur de la feuille, ont de l'espoir." marmonna-t-elle.

" Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Evans ? Une journée en amoureux rien que tous les deux, ça ne te tente pas ?"

Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de déclarer.

" Pas le moins du monde. Non seulement j'ai des choses importantes à faire ce samedi mais, en plus de ça, je te l'ai dit et je te le répète : je ne veux pas sortir avec toi."

" Tu devrais accepter Evans. Vu ta tronche, c'est certainement le seul gars qui pourra s'intéresser à toi de toute ta vie."

Cette réplique la fit serrer les poings alors qu'une irrésistible envie de meurtre se faisait de nouveau ressentir en elle. Potter, le retour. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Non, ça c'était trop lui demander. Tentant de se calmer, elle fit face au jeune homme et se força à lui sourire, de ce même sourire hyppocrite qu'elle avait accordé à Diggory quelques secondes au paravant.

" Potter, quand tu t'appeleras pot de chambre, tu sortiras de sous le lit. Mais pas avant, ok ?"

Le brun eut un sourire ironique alors que, à ses côtés, Rémus levait les yeux au ciel sous le sourire amusé de Sirius pour qui ses disputes étaient un véritable amusement. Au moins, elles étaient utiles à quelqu'un.

" Tu fais ce que tu veux de tes fesses, Evans. Je m'en moque pas mal après tout. Non, moi si je dis ça, c'est juste parce que Diggory est le seul mec assez dingue pour s'intéresser à toi."

Pas certaine de savoir où il voulait en venir, elle demanda.

" Ce qui signifie ?"

" Toi qui es si intelligente, pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de deviner toi-même ?"

Elle le fusilla du regard. Oh oui, elle le détestait, le haissait, l'exécrait.

" Franchement Diggory, qu'est-ce que tu peux trouver à cette fille ? Si tant est qu'on puisse appeler 'ça' une fille."

_" Reste calme Lily? Il essaie seulement de te faire sortir de tes gonds. Mais tu es plus maligne que lui et tu ne répondras pas à l'insulte. Après tout, le sot quand il est sourd, passe pour être sage."_

Mais si cela réussit à la calmer, le sourire satisfait et goguenard du Gryffondor lui fit perdre sa bonne résolution du moment.

" Quant on voit le pot de peinture avec lequel tu sors Potter, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu sois une référence en ce qui concerne les critères de beauté."

Et un point pour elle. Un. Potter clignait à présent des yeux derrières ses lunettes, l'air totalement surpris, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette répartie. Cependant, Lily ne put se contenter de ce point gagné et continua sur sa lancée.

" Et peut-être que tu devrais songer à changer tes lunettes, Potter. Elles semblent avoir perdu de leur efficacité. C'est certainement pour ça que tu n'as pas vu arriver le pichet de jus de citrouille de ce matin. Tout le monde l'avait vu sauf toi."

Le jeune homme la fusilla du regard tout en serrant les poings, une envie de la frapper pointant en lui. Comment était il possible de hair quelqu'un à ce point ? Evans était la seule fille qu'il rêvait d'égorger toutes les nuits. Puisqu'elle avait décidé d'entrer sur ce terrain de jeu, c'était parfait. Il allait attaquer sur le même.

" Quant à toi, tu sembles n'avoir pas remarqué que tu t'étais trompée d'endroit et que ta place était à la porcherie, Miss-Evans-Caractère-de-Cochon."

Lily vit rouge à l'entente de l'insulte.

" Et les débiles congénitaux, tu sais où il vont, Potter ? A Sainte-Mangouste au service des cas désespérés !"

" Abrutie dégénérée !"

" Nécessiteux de la matière grise !"

" Petite tête !"

Et c'était repartit pour la partie de ping pong.

" Mou du bulbe !"

" Gros cul et petits nichons !"

Choquée, Lily ouvrit grand la bouche, scandalisée. Très bien, puisque c'était ça...

" Petite quéquette !"

Cette fois, ce fut le tour du jeune Potter d'être scandalisé alors que Black, Petigrow et Diggory poussaient une exclamation étouffée et indignée. Seule Rémus restait impassible, ne prenant plus parti ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Les disputes de ces deux là devenaient agaçantes à la longue et parfois elles frisaient le ridicule, comme c'était le cas présentement. Et si c'était lui qui devait intervenir à chaque fois pour les séparer, il n'en avait pas toujours l'envie. Cependant, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour le bien être du château tout entier. Même les tableaux venaient à se plaindre parfois de leurs querelles incessantes.

Du point de vue de Lily, elle venait encore de remporter une bataille. Et deux points pour elle. Potter ne trouvait plus rien à lui répliquer. Il l'avait attaquée sur sa poitrine, alors elle l'avait attaqué sur son service trois pièce. Et s'il y avait une chose que Lily avait appris durant ces dernières années, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien de plus humiliant pour un garçon que de voir sa virilité remise en question. Sauf que soudainement, l'attrapeur Gryffondor se mit à ricaner.

" Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais dans ce domaine, Evans. Tu caches bien ton jeu, en fait. Juste une question : tu te fais payer ?"

Mais au lieu de s'offusquer, Lily prit un air provocateur.

" Tu m'étonnes, Potter. Toi qui es réputé pour ta super mémoire tu ne te souviens même pas de notre partie de touche pipi dans le placard du couloir du troisième étage ? Même que Rusard a bien failli nous attraper. C'était si... excitant."

Et un troisième point à son actif. Lily win. Potter lose. Continued ?

Finalement, James n'avait pas continué la joute verbale, trop abasourdi qu'il était par les propos de la jeune femme. Il était resté tellement con devant sa dernière réplique qu'il en avait perdu tous ses moyens. Pour la première fois, il avait laissé cette garce avoir le dernier mot. Comment cette fille avait-elle pu raconter de telles conneries ? Et devant Diggory en plus. Rien que l'idée de pouvoir un jour avoir une relation sexuelle avec Evans, il en avait une crise d'urticaire. Beurk et rebeurk.

" Quand j'y songe, je préfère encore crever que de toucher cette fille."

" Allons Cornedrue, s'exclama Sirius tout sourire en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, ça ne sert plus à rien de nier maintenant qu'elle nous a dit la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité."

" Ah ah, très drôle. Je te jure que c'est impressionnant le nombre de conneries que cette fille peut raconter à la seconde."

" Ah bon ? C'était pas dans le placard du couloir du troisième étage ?"

James fusilla son meilleur ami du regard alors que ce dernier se foutait royalement de lui.

" D'un autre côté, c'est toi qui a commencé Cornedrue, dit Peter. Tu l'as attaquée sur sa poitrine et sur ses fesses, et de façon injuste en plus. Je ne trouve pas qu'il soit si énorme que ça. Bon, après, c'est vrai qu'elle a une petite poitrine mais..."

" Peter, s'il te plait, taits-toi. Si c'est pour raconter des débilités plus grosses que toi, je me passerai de tes commentaires."

Du quatuor, il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui jouait la carte de l'indifférence. Depuis leur retour dans la salle commune, Rémus jouait aux échecs version sorcier contre le jeu lui-même. Il enchainait parties sur parties, ignorant les grognements mécontents et les remarques désobligeantes du cerf à l'égard de la Préfète-en-chef, ainsi que les fous rires des deux autres.

" Cette fille est une plaie. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait aucun ami. Je me demande vraiment ce que ce boulet de Diggory peut lui trouver. Quoi que, entre boulets ils doivent se comprendre."

Cela sembla faire réagir Rémus qui leva les yeux de sa partie pour les poser sur Cornedrue.

" Tu ne crois pas que vos gamineries ont assez duré ? Ca fait sept ans que ça dure, vous n'êtes plus des enfants, il serait peut-être temps de grandir un peu."

" Pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui dire ça à elle ? C'est toujours elle qui commence."

" Ben bien sûr. Alors ce n'est pas toi qui a commencé la journée en lui jetant un sort pour lui teindre les cheveux en vert, et ce n'est pas toi non plus qui a commencé la dispute de ce soir ? Je ne dis pas que Lily est toute blanche dans cette histoire, son tort étant de te répondre et j'avoue qu'il lui arrive aussi de débuter vos querelles, mais il faut bien que l'un d'entre vous fasse des efforts."

" Des efforts ? J'en ai fait je te signale, quand tu as voulu devenir ami avec elle sous prétexte que vous aviez tous deux été nommés préfets en cinquième année. Mais elle, elle n'en a fait aucun. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être le seul à en faire."

Rémus soupira de lassitude. James pouvait être borné quand il s'y mettait. Son opiniâtreté n'avait d'égal que son aptitude à jouer au Quidditch. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'il faisait son possible pour les réconcilier tous les deux mais c'était sans espoir. Car aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir faire cet effort. Il se demandait si ces deux là grandiraient et prendraient un jour conscience de leur stupidité.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque après y avoir fait des recherches pendant près d'une heure et demi, Lily marchait dans les couloirs sans but précis. Elle avait terminé tous ses devoirs et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle aurait pu rentrer à la salle commune mais la simple idée de se retrouver entourée des cris des adolescents qui fêtaient l'arrivée du week end ne l'enchantait guère.

" Evans, attends s'il te plait !"

C'est pas vrai, ce mec ne la laisserait donc jamais tranquille ? La poursuivrait-il jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui ? Eh bien, dans ce cas, elle était mal barrée parce qu'il était absolument hors de question qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un comme Diggory. Car, même s'il était extrêmement doué pour les études, il n'avait pas une seule once de jugeotte. Incapable de réfléchir avec sa tête. Tout ce qu'il savait, il l'avait appris dans les livres. Or, on ne trouvait pas tout dans les bouquins. Aussi, lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle se retourna et, sans même attendre sa question, elle lui dit :

" Non Diggory, je ne sortirai pas avec toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit vingt fois et je commence à en avoir vraiment marre de me répéter tous les jours !"

Le jeune homme resta coi quelques instants avant de lui demander :

" Pourquoi tu refuses, Evans ? Je suis sûr qu'il y en a beaucoup d'autres qui accepteraient..."

" Eh bien justement, pourquoi tu ne vas pas demander à ces autres ? Parce que moi je ne suis pas du tout intéressée."

" Et si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu refuses à chaque fois ? Tu dois bien avoir une raison, non ?"

Etait il possible d'être aussi stupide ? Fallait-il toujours une raison particulière pour refuser une relation avec quelqu'un ? Non, bien sûr. Alors pourquoi Diggory insistait-il pour en avoir une ?

" Non Diggory, je n'ai pas de raison particulière. Je ne veux pas, point final, à la ligne."

Le Poufsouffle éclata d'un rire clair à ces mots. Et en plus, il se foutait d'elle, ce débile.

" Tu ne me feras pas croire ça, Evans, dit-il. Ou alors, c'est que tu as peur."

Elle tiqua. Elle ? Peur ? Mais peur de quoi ? Elle fit part de son interrogation à son interlocuteur qui, après avoir récupéré le sourire charmeur qu'elle détestait tant quand il l'utilisait avec elle, lui répondit.

" Peur de sortir avec un mec, peut-être."

" Quoi ?"

Alors là, elle était sur le cul. Elle avait peur de sortir avec un mec ? Et pouvait-on savoir où cet idiot avait été chercher une telle connerie ?

" Tu sais Evans, ce n'est un secret pour personne que tu n'as jamais eu de relation intime avec un garçon."

" Intime ?"

" Oui, intime. Oh bien sûr, je ne te parle pas de sexe mais juste de baisers et de calins."

Trop sonnée par cette révélation de son condisciple, Lily ne put répondre quoi que se soit.

" Qui ne dit rien conscent, Evans. Mais tu sais, je suis le mec idéal pour une toute première relation. Je suis doux et attentionné, et pour ne rien gâcher je suis plutôt beau gosse."

_" En plus d'avoir de l'espoir, y en a qui doutent de rien. Fais gaffe Diggory, je ne suis pas certaine que tu puisses passer la prochaine porte. Ta tête est en train de gonfler dangereusement là." _

" Alors d'après toi, finit-elle par prendre la parole, si je refuse de sortir avec toi c'est parce que j'ai peur d'entamer une relation car je n'ai aucune expèrience dans ce domaine ?"

" Tu as tout compris, Evans."

Brusquement, elle eut envie d'étriper le garçon qui se trouvait devant elle et de lui faire ravaler son air trop confiant. Ce type était d'une débilité profonde, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Sinon, il ne lui aurait jamais dit une chose pareille, à elle, Lily Evans, première de sa promotion en Enchantement et en Potions. Ou alors il avait des envies suicidaires.

" Tu nages en plein brouillard, Diggory."

" Vraiment ? Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu refuses de sortir avec moi."

" Je te l'ai déjà dit : je refuse, un point c'est tout. Je n'ai pas besoin de raison particulière quand même."

Le jaune et noir la regarda avec un air sceptique, ce qui la fit sortir de ses gonds. Si bien que sans réfléchir, elle sortit la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

" Je n'ai pas peur de sortir avec un mec, c'est clair ? Et pour te le prouver, je vais te dire pourquoi je refuse de sortir avec toi. L'idée ne t'est peut-être pas venu à l'esprit que j'avais déjà un petit ami ?"

Mais au lieu d'avoir l'effet espéré, c'est à dire rendre Diggory perplexe, cette annonce le fit partir dans un grand fou rire. Plié en deux, il se tenait le ventre sous le regard plus qu'énervé de la Gryffondor. Là, il se foutait littéralement d'elle.

" Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse, j'ai un petit-ami et ça fait trois ans que ça dure."

Finalement l'idée de raconter qu'elle avait un petit-ami n'était peut-être pas la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Celle des trois ans était certainement plus conséquente. Mais au moins, elle eut le mérite de faire taire le jeune homme qui demanda soudain :

" Très bien, Evans. J'accepte de te croire, mais à une condition. Comment il s'appelle ?"

Lily, qui sentait son coeur rater un battement à chaque nouveau mensonge, crut qu'il s'était réellement arrêter de battre brusquement. Un nom ? Il voulait un nom ? Très bien, elle allait lui en donner un. En quelques secondes, elle analysa la situation et une liste de noms apparut dans sa tête. Des noms qu'elle analysa à leur tour sous toutes les coutures avant de s'arrêter sur l'un d'entre eux. Un nom qu'elle donna sans même penser aux conséquences que cela entraînerait.

" Potter !"

Et en fait, la plus grosse bêtise qu'elle aurait pu faire de toute sa vie se fut de faire croire à l'école entière qu'elle sortait avec son ennemi de toujours : James Potter.

L'entraînement de Quidditch des Gryffondors s'était terminé quelques minutes plus tôt et, après avoir pris une douche rapide dans les vestiaires, James et Sirius se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les deux autres Maraudeurs qui avaient assisté à l'entraînement depuis les gradins et qui les attendaient à présent pour retourner au château.

" Cette année encore, la coupe est à nous !" s'exclama joyeusement Sirius sur le chemin.

" Les Serpentards n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !" rajouta Peter.

" Les Serpentards sont les rois de la magouille Queudver, surtout en Quidditch, répondit James. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient capables de bien se tenir, ce n'est pas dans leur cordes."

" Mais ils ont une bonne équipe cette année" fit remarquer Lunard.

" Pas aussi bonne que la mienne, ça c'est certain. Ils vont se faire laminer."

Ils venaient d'arriver dans le hall d'entrée et continuaient à discuter sans même remarquer que, à leur approche, toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux.

" Mais bon, pour le moment on doit se concentrer sur la rencontre contre les Poufsouffles dans deux semaines. Ils ont de bons éléments mais leur gardien ne peut rien face à nos Poursuiveurs." dit Sirius en donnant une tape dans le dos de Cornedrue qui lui-même occupait ce poste.

" Oui mais ils ont un bon attrapeur."

" Le notre aussi est doué, s'insurgea James. Souviens-toi, l'année dernière, lors du match contre les Serdaigles, il a attrapé le vif en même pas cinq minutes de temps."

" Bah, de toute façon on y est pas encore, dit Peter. On a encore deux semaines pour se préparer et je suis sûr qu'on va gagner. Après tout, on a la meilleur équipe de tout Poudlard."

" Ca c'est bien vrai, Queudver. On va gagner ce match et tous les autres et, à la fin, on remportera la coupe."

James était d'accord avec Sirius mais il ne put lui faire part de son avis. Il avait soudain remarqué que, partout où ils passaient, tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux et, étrangement, il avait le sentiment qu'il en était la cible principale.

" C'est moi ou tout le monde nous regarde ?" demanda alors Peter qui venait aussi de remarquer que l'attention de tous était tournée vers eux.

" Non, tu ne rêves pas Queudver." répondit Rémus en fronçant les sourcils en constatant que certains même murmuraient sur leur passage.

Tentant de faire fi de toutes ces paires d'yeux, ils continuèrent leur traversée, James de plus en plus mal à l'aise à chaque fois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que c'était sur lui que toutes ces oeillades étaient posées, l'accusant d'il ne savait quel mal. Et c'était extrêmement désagréable.

" On a quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi ?" s'énerva soudain Patmol, en ayant raz le bol d'être observé comme une bête curieuse.

Mais alors qu'il se disait, James vit arriver sa petite-amie. Elle avançait à grand pas rageur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tandis qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur, il voulut parler mais, ne lui en laissant pas le temps, elle le gifla et enchaina au grand étonnement des quatres Maraudeurs.

« T'es vraiment qu'un connard ! Franchement, tu joues bien la comédie : faire croire que tu la détestes alors que derrière le dos de tous tu la sautes. Tu m'as vraiment fait passer pour la dernière des connes. N'oses même plus m'adresser la parole, tu me rends malade ! »

James cligna des yeux, assimilant les paroles que Sonia venait de lui balancer à la figure. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait et, visiblement, il n'était pas le seul. Sirius, Rémus et Peter semblaient tout aussi étonnés que lui du comportement de la Serdaigle. Ses mots une fois prononcés, la jeune femme tourna les talons et partit d'un pas digne dans le couloir, sous les regards de tous les élèves présents. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à redonner toute leur attention aux Maraudeurs qui étaient toujours médusés.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? interrogea Peter. Elle est folle de toi, j'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse un jour te frapper. »

« T'as fait quelque chose de pas net, Cornedrue ? demanda Sirius, en se tournant vers le concerné qui fit non de la tête. Parce que visiblement, elle a quelque chose à te reprocher. Pour qu'elle ne veuille même plus que tu lui adresses la parole, t'as dû aller loin. »

« Mais j'ai rien fait, je te dis. Je comprends rien à ce qui se passe. »

Rémus fronça les sourcils mais préféra ne rien dire. Il ne savait pas plus que ses amis ce qu'il se passait, mais une chose était certaine : Lily devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire. Et lorsque James l'apprendrait, il risquait fort d'aller la tuer. D'ailleurs, il était étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore fait le rapprochement avec la rouquine, au vu de la haine qui les unissait tous deux depuis sept ans. Rémus, lui, avait tout de suite compris qui était la responsable des ennuis du jeune Potter. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui tenir tête ainsi.

" J'en aurais le coeur net !" s'exclama soudain James en passant devant lui, se dirigeant vers un garçon de leur année qui discutait avec une fille.

Le loup-garou soupira, se demandant si, un jour, ces deux là cesseraient de se vouer une haine féroce et de se provoquer en duel pour une stupide histoire de fierté. Puis, suivant l'exemple, de Sirius et Peter, il prit le pas de Cornedrue.

" Frank !" appela ce dernier, en s'approchant du jeune homme qui se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que James prit la parole.

" Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais un arriéré ? Et je peux savoir ce qui lui a pris à Sonia ?"

Le jeune homme parut mal à l'aise.

" Je ne sais pas si je suis la meilleure personne pour t'en parler... Peut-être devrais-tu en parler avec Evans. C'est elle qui a dit à tout le monde que... Tu sais, même si tu voulais garder ça secret, elle a été obligée... je crois..."

Mais James venait d'entrer dans une rage noire. Evans, encore et toujours elle. Il aurait dû s'en doûter, elle était toujours responsable de ses tourments. Elle lui pourrissait la vie depuis sept ans et elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Non, elle continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté Poudlard. Et même après, il était persuadée qu'elle s'arrangerait pour faire de sa vie un véritable enfer.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?" demanda-t-il alors, avec un regard meurtrier.

" Eh bien... tu sais... elle a dit à tout le monde, voilà..."

" Elle a dit quoi ?"

Son ton était on ne peut plus froid. Qu'est-ce que cette sale petite traînée avait bien pu aller raconter à tout le monde ?

" Euh... ben, la vérité... C'est pour ça que Sonia était furieuse. C'est compréhensible tout de même."

" Quelle vérité ?"

" Tu sais bien, s'impatienta le Gryffondor, que vous sortez ensembles."

Sur le coup, le jeune Potter fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit tant cette annonce le laissa interdit. Pardon ? Qui sortait avec qui ? Il avait dû mal comprendre. Parce que lui ne sortait certainement pas avec Evans. C'était une chose inimagineable et inenvisageable. Jamais de la vie, plutôt mourir.

" Hein ? fit Sirius. James ? Sortir avec Evans ? T'as pété une durite, Frank."

James approuva d'un signe de tête alors que Rémus, lui, semblait hésiter entre rire et pleurer. Si Lily était partie raconter une chose pareille à toute l'école, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. James allait certainement la trucider dès qu'il la verrait. D'ailleurs, en parlant de James, ce dernier serrait à présent les poings, la mâchoire contractée. Et dans la poche de sa robe, sa baguette crépitait. Oui, il allait réellement la massacrer. Mais lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix très calme, et c'était d'autant plus inquietant.

" Je vais tuer cette fille, dit-il. Ca fait des années que je résiste à mes pulsions meurtrières mais cette fois la coupe est pleine. Elle vient même de déborder. C'est clair, aujourd'hui, Lily Evans va finir dans la tombe."

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il partit d'un pas rude, laissant Frank et Rémus derrière. Sirius et Peter avaient emboité son pas et Patmol tentait de résonner son meilleur ami qui était fou de rage. Laissé sur place, le loup-garou soupira. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Lily pour raconter une telle ânerie ? Il devait admettre que là, elle venait de battre le record mondial de la stupidité.

" Je crois que tu devrais aller avec eux, dit alors Frank, le sortant de ses pensées. James a l'air sérieux quand il dit qu'il va la tuer. S'il la trouve, Evans va passer un sale quart d'heure, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu sois là pour éviter un drame."

Il avait raison, bien entendu. Mais pourquoi toujours lui ? En fin de compte, le monde se porterait certainement bien mieux sans ces deux là. Plus de cris au petit matin, ni de disputes. Fini les insultes à deux balles, fini les sorts perdus dans les couloirs. Rien qu'à l'idée de la nouvelle dispute qui pointait, Rémus en avait déjà la migraine.

" Tu as raison Frank, dit-il enfin. Même si les querelles incessantes de ces deux là sont fatiguantes, on les aime trop pour les laisser s'entretuer."

Et sur ce, il se dépêcha de rejoindre les trois autres.

Une heure cinquante trois minutes et vingt cinq secondes. C'était le temps excate qu'il venait de passer à chercher cette foutue mythomane dans tous le château et il ne l'avait pas trouvée. Elle se cachait la garce, elle savait que James la cherchait avec pour idée de lui éclater sa tronche. Et plus le temps passait, plus sa colère grandissait. A chaque nouveau couloir qu'il traversait, les chuchottements le suivaient jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu à l'autre bout.

" Dis-toi que tu pourrais être plus malchanceux, Cornedrue, lui dit Sirius. Les trois quart de l'école sont à la Grande Salle en train de diner. Et si tu veux mon avis, nous aussi on devrait y être en ce moment. L'entraînement m'a donné faim."

" Eh bien moi je n'ai pas faim ! trancha le fils Potter. Je vais trouver cette fille, lui demander des comptes, la tuer et donner son corps à manger à Switty le Calmar géant."

Suite à cette annonce, Sirius se tourna vers Rémus qui se contentait de suivre bêtement. Lui était juste là pour intervenir une fois qu'ils auraient trouvé la responsable des tourments du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

" Rémus, fais quelque chose, je t'en prie. Ca fait presque deux heures qu'on cherche maintenant. Sans succés."

Le châtain haussa les épaules.

" Que ce soit maintenant ou demain, il finira par la trouver. Moi je suis juste ici pour empêcher mon meilleur ami de se retrouver à Azakaban pour un crime qu'il regrettera une fois qu'il l'aura accompli."

" Je ne le regretterai pas. Ca fait cinq ans que je vis avec cette idée dans la tête et que je la range dans un coin de mon cerveau tous les matins. Mais cette fois, rien ne pourra m'empêcher de le faire. Même pas toi, Rémus."

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, parfois rompu par les grondements de l'estomac de Sirius qui criait famine. Seulement au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, Peter prit la parole.

" Dites, il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne depuis un moment."

Les trois se tournèrent vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. Ou plutôt, deux d'entre eux l'avait, le troisième, lui, était agacé.

" Peter, on n'a pas le temps ! Le plus important dans l'immédiat c'est de trouver cette sale peste d'Evans."

Il voulut repartir mais à nouveau la voix du rat l'en empêcha.

" Bhen justement, pourquoi on n'utilise pas la carte ?"

Cette réflexion eut le mérite de calmer James qui jubila intérieurement. La carte, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Grâce à elle, il trouverait Evans en deux temps trois mouvements. La carte lui montrerait où elle avait trouvé refuge et il n'aurait plus qu'à aller la chercher par la peau des fesses. Peter pouvait se montrer intelligent quand il voulait.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Peter n'était pas le seul à avoir eut l'idée d'utiliser la carte. Seulement, pour Rémus, la priorité était avant tout de sauver Lily et, par conséquent, de repousser au plus possible leurs retrouvailles houleuses. Pour une fois, Peter aurait mieux fait de se la fermer.

C'est ainsi que quelques dix minutes plus tard, les quatre garçons prenaient la direction du bureau de Slughorn dans lequel leur cible semblait avoir trouvé refuge. Bien entendu, cette pièce étant l'endroit qu'ils évitaient le plus après la bibliothèque, Evans avait eu là une merveilleuse idée. C'était l'endroit idéal si elle voulait éviter de les rencontrer. Mais elle serait bien obligée de sortir à un moment ou à un autre. Slughorn n'allait pas la garder continuellement avec lui et elle devrait bientôt retourner à la salle commune. James n'avait qu'à attendre qu'elle se décide à sortir de sa cachette et là, la piéger.

C'est pourquoi, une fois arrivés dans le couloir dans lequel se trouvait le dit bureau, James se cacha dans un renfoncement avec Rémus qui semblait plus que blasé tandis que Patmol et Queudver attendaient dans un autre renfoncement de l'autre côté. Elle était encerclée, piégée. Lily Evans pouvait déjà être considérée comme morte. Il étouffa un rire sadique à cette pensée.

Lily passa légèrement la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte, s'assurant que le couloir était vide. Il était près de vingt heures, heure à laquelle les Maraudeurs se trouvaient généralement à table en train de manger. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour prendre son temps. Elle devait se dépêcher de rejoindre le plus vite possible la tour de Gryffondor et monter à son dortoir. Elle préférait de loin affronter Potter demain qu'aujourd'hui. En effet, le lendemain, la colère du Gryffondor se serait certainement tassée quelque peu et elle aurait eu le temps de se donner le courage de l'affronter. Mais pas ce soir. Si Potter la coinçait ce soir, elle était morte. Potter allait la zigouiller.

Voyant que la voie lui était ouverte, elle poussa un profond soupire de soulagement et, après avoir souhaité bon soir au professeur de Potions, elle s'empressa de fermer la porte derrière elle et de prendre la direction de sa tour. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller raconter qu'elle sortait avec Potter ? Potter, son ennemi de toujours, celui avec lequelle elle se frittait tous les jours, celui qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir en peinture. Potter, le nuisible qu'elle rêvait d'écrabouiller toutes les nuits. Sur le coup, ça lui avait parut la meilleure idée mais avec le recule, quand elle avait pris conscience que son mensonge était en train de faire le tour de l'école, elle avait compris que c'était la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et que Potter allait la tuer quand il l'apprendrait.

Alors elle avait fui. Elle avait voulut aller se planquer dans son dortoir mais alors qu'elle s'y dirigeait le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer, elle avait vu Potter et le reste des Maraudeurs qui avançaient dans sa direction. Et le brun semblait furieux. Elle avait donc fait ce qui lui avait parut la meilleure chose à faire sur le moment, se précipiter dans le bureau de Slughorn qui se trouvait non loin, sachant que jamais les Maraudeurs ne viendraient la chercher ici. Et elle y était restée à discuter avec l'enseignant jusqu'à maintenant.

Un rire mauvais se fit soudain entendre et elle se figea en reconnaissant son propriétaire qui ne tarda pas à sortir de sa cachette improvisée, suivi de Rémus qui levait les yeux au ciel.

" Evans, tu sais que je t'ai cherchée toute la soirée ?" demanda froidement son ennemi, un sourire cruel plaqué sur le visage.

Lily crut que son coeur s'était arrêté de battre sur le coup de la surprise. Au vu du regard meurtrier du brun, il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de se montrer magnanime avec elle. Aussi, ne souhaitant pas l'affronter dans cet état, et n'ayant aucunement envie de mourir maintenant, elle se mit à courir dans le sens opposé. Mais elle dut s'arrêter en constatant que quelques mètres plus loin se tenaient les deux autres Maraudeurs. Elle était coincée, ce sale snobinard avait bien préparé son coup. Et elle n'avait même pas encore fait son testament.

Elle entendit un bruit de pas dans son dos et comprit rapidement que Potter et Lupin avançaient dans sa direction. Devant elle, Black et Petigrow faisaient de même. Elle était morte, elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Et elle n'avait même pas encore son diplôme. Elle avait à peine 17 ans et elle allait mourir.

C'est alors que, du coin de l'oeil, elle avisa les toilettes des filles. Sans perdre de temps, elle courut à l'intérieur et alla rapidement s'enfermer dans une cabine. Potter pourrait entrer dans les toilettes mais pas dans sa cabine. Les portes des toilettes étaient ensorcellées pour que personne ne puisse entrer quand quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. Ainsi, elle pourrait s'expliquer avec Potter au travers de la porte sans risquer sa propre vie. Et elle pourrait tenter de le convaincre.

On tambourina soudain violemment à la porte et elle se recula dans un coin.

" Sors de là tout de suite, Evans ! On a quelque chose à régler toi et moi."

Le ton de Potter était glacial lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle mais elle ne pouvait le blâmer. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, elle aurait agit exactement de la même façon. Pourtant, il était absolument hors de question qu'elle sorte de là, car si elle se faisait nul ne doutait que le rouge et or allait l'étrangler.

" Je t'entends très bien de là où je suis, Potter. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, vas-y, je t'écoute."

Elle jouait avec le feu à le provoquer ainsi, elle le savait. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds tout de même, elle était une Gryffondor. Un nouveau coup sur la porte la fit sursauter.

" James, ça suffit. Je suis sûr que Lily a une bonne raison pour avoir agit de la sorte. Alors calme-toi et discutons-en calmement, d'accord ?"

Rémus, la voix de la sagesse. Heureusement qu'il était là. Lui ne laisserait jamais Potter lui faire du mal.

" Discuter calmement ? entendit-elle son ennemi s'énerver. Tu te moques de moi, j'espère ?"

A nouveau, il abattit son poing sur la porte. Il allait finir par se briser les phalanges à ce rythme.

" Evans, sors de là immédiatement !"

" Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va sortir alors qu'elle sait parfaitement que dès qu'elle aura passé cette porte tu vas la frapper ?"

" Elle n'avait qu'à réfléchir à ça avant d'aller raconter à tout le monde qu'on sortait ensemble elle et moi. Elle a vu ça où celle-là ?"

Rémus soupira. Ca allait être dur de le calmer et de le convaincre de résoudre ça de façon civilisée. Du côté de Lily, bien que morte de trouille face à la réaction du Gryffondor, elle venait de se resaisir. Il s'agissait de Potter, elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par ce type tout de même. D'accord elle avait fait une connerie et elle était dans la mouise mais il y avait des limites. Par ailleurs, elle avait besoin de Potter maintenant et il lui fallait tenter de le convaincre.

" Evans, sors de..."

" Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris, je vais sortir, dit-elle alors. Mais à une condition : tu dois me promettre que quoi qu'il arrive tu ne me feras rien."

" Quoi ? Et t'as vu jouer ça où ? Je me suis pris une gifle dans la tronche avant de me faite jeter par ma petite amie, je suis la cible de tous les murmures et de tous les regards de l'école et tu veux que je te dise amen ? Non mais t'as perdu tes neuronnes ou quoi ?"

A son tour, comme Rémus avant elle, elle soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de donner le nom de Potter ? Il était évident qu'il réagirait ainsi. Tout comme elle était certaine qu'il allait lui rire au nez avant de la tuer lorsqu'elle lui aurait fait sa demande.

" Ecoute Potter, ce qui est fait est fait, je ne peux pas changer le passé. J'ai fait une erreur et je m'en excuse. Alors je te propose un truc : je vais sortir et je vais t'expliquer toute la vérité. Et toi, tu vas promettre que tu ne me toucheras pas, ni que tu me jetteras un sort. Tu te contenteras de m'écouter. D'accord ?"

" Tu rêves, Evans. Il est hors de quest..."

" Il est d'accord, Lily." dit alors Rémus.

" Quoi ? Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, je..."

" Ca suffit James, grandis un peu. Lily se propose de discuter avec toi face à face, et elle s'est excusée."

James serra les poings, furieux. Il n'avait que faire de ses excuses, cette fille venait de ruiner sa réputation. Un déclic se fit alors entendre et Evans passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Aussitôt, des fourmilles se firent resentir dans ses mains tant l'envie qu'il avait de la tuer était forte. Mais alors qu'il faisait un pas dans sa direction, Rémus l'attrapa par le poignet.

" James, s'il te plait. Tu l'as promis."

" Je n'ai rien promis du tout, s'énerva-t-il. C'est toi qui a promis que je ne lui ferais rien sans même me demander mon avis."

" Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de discuter avec elle ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?"

" Mon temps !" répondit-il aussitôt.

A quoi bon perdre son temps en discussions inutiles ? De toute façon, il était persuadé qu'aprés avoir écouté les explications de cette sale peste, il aurait encore plus envie de la tuer. Mais la voix d'Evans, se fit de nouveau entendre.

"Ecoute Potter, je... je peux tout t'expliquer..."

Elle était sortie complètement de sa cabine à présent et son dos était collé contre la porte. James la fusilla du regard à ces mots. Il espérait vraiment pour elle qu'elle ait une bonne excuse à lui donner sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Parce que de son explication dépendait les circonstances de sa mort.

" Tu as tout intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse Evans, sinon je te jure que je te défonce."

Le ton de sa voix était calme en disant cela. Beaucoup trop calme. Et cela n'était pas du tout pour rassurer Lily. Potter n'était pas quelqu'un qui lui faisait peur en règle général, mais cette fois elle était allée trop loin.

" Diggory est encore venu me prendre la tête tout à l'heure et, pour avoir la paix, je lui ai dit que j'avais un copain, dit-elle pour tenter de se justifier. Je me suis dit que, comme ça, il cesserait de me courir après et de me draguer. Ca fait deux semaines que ça dure alors aujourd'hui j'ai voulu me débarrasser de lui. Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, quand il m'a demandé un nom, c'est le tien que j'ai donné."

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Après cette explication, il avait encore plus envie de la démollir. Pourtant, gardant son sang-froid, il l'interrogea.

" Pourquoi pas Rémus ?"

" Parce que Rémus est mon ami et que je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça."

"Et Peter, hein ? Pourquoi pas lui ?"

La jeune femme lui lança un regard sceptique à ces mots avant de se tourner vers Pettigrow qui suivait la conversation d'un coin légèrement reculé. Suivant son regard, les trois autres observèrent Peter avant de retourner à la rouquine.

" Bon d'accord, mais tu avais aussi Sirius." s'exclama le jeune Potter, agacé.

" C'est vrai ça, pourquoi pas moi ?" s'étonna le concerné.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

" Réfléchis un peu, bordel. Black change de copine toutes les semaines. Tu crois que Diggory m'aurais prise au sérieux ? D'autant plus qu'on est censé sortir ensemble depuis trois ans."

" Alors que Sirius soit ton petit-ami n'est pas logique mais tu as trouvé rationnelle de dire que tu sortais avec ton pire ennemi plutôt qu'avec ton seul et unique ami ? Moi qui te croyais intelligente, Evans."

Il n'y croyait pas. Cette fille avait vraiment un grain quelque part. Qui était celui qui avait dit que Lily Evans était très intelligente, déjà ? Parce que pour aller raconter qu'on sort avec son pire ennemi depuis trois ans, il fallait vraiment... Minute ! Combien elle avait dit ?

" Trois ans ?"

Sous l'excés de colère, la jeune femme sursauta une énième fois.

" Non mais t'en rates pas une, c'est pas possible ça ! J'y crois pas ! Mais t'as grillé tous tes neuronnes pendant le cours de Potions de cet aprés-midi ou quoi ?"

Evans avait touché le fond. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle avait décidé de l'entraîner avec dans sa chute. Mais lui, c'était un Potter, et c'était un Maraudeur. Il allait s'en relever et vite.

" Evans, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller démentir tout ce qui se raconte à notre sujet par ta faute. Tu vas aller à la Grande Salle maintenant et faire une annonce publique pour annoncer que tu as menti et qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et moi, c'est clair ?"

Lily ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, non. Elle passerait pour quoi ?

" Je ne peux pas faire ça, Potter. Je vais passer pour quoi moi, après ?"

" Pour ce que tu es : c'est à dire une menteuse mythomane."

Potter ne cessait de l'insulter depuis près de dix minutes maintenant et Lily commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

" C'est hors de question Potter. Si je fais ça, Diggory va recommencer à me courir après."

" C'est pas mon problème, Evans. Tu n'avais qu'à donner un autre nom que le mien. Si toi tu refuses de passer pour une mytho, moi je refuse de passer pour ton petit-ami."

" Je croyais que quand une fille avait besoin d'un coup de main tu étais toujours partant ?"

" C'est vrai, Evans. Tu viens justement de soulever le problème : avec les filles seulement."

Et encore une insulte de glissée l'air de rien dans la conversation. Ce n'était pas parce que Lily refusait de se maquiller qu'elle n'en était pas une fille pour autant. Elle était juste différente de tous ces pots de peinture qu'on trouvait dissimulés un peu partout dans Poudlard. Sale petit con arrogant.

" Parce que tu considères ta petite-amie comme une fille, peut-être ?"

" Ex petite-amie Evans, et par ta faute !"

" C'est pas une grosse perte."

Furieux, il la poussa violemment contre la porte de la cabine, la faisant tirer une grimace de douleur. Puis, posant les mains à plat de chaque côté de son visage, il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle.

" Donne-moi une bonne raison -une seule bonne raison- d'accepter de faire croire à tout le collège qu'on est un couple, toi et moi."

Lily déglutit. Potter pouvait être effrayant quand il voulait.

" Par compassion pour une de tes camarades ?" tenta-t-elle.

Il ricana.

" T'as de l'espoir. Le Père Noël c'est le 25 décembre, Evans."

Il se recula, un sourire goguenard au visage. Mais une main sur son épaule le fit se tourner vers Sirius.

" Cornedrue, mon pote, faut qu'on parle. Réunion au sommet."

Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Evans qui semblait surprise par la demande du chien, puis rejoignit les trois autres Maraudeurs qui s'étaient reculés dans un coin.

" Cornedrue, c'est une occasion en or que tu as là." s'exclama Sirius dès qu'il les eut rejoint.

Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de dire un mot que le jeune Black s'était jeté dessus.

" De quoi tu parles ?" s'étonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil aux deux autres.

Peter était tout excité alors que Rémus, lui, attendait la suite. Mais à la question de James, Sirius observa le loup-garou.

" De quel côté tu es ?"

" Aucun des deux, répondit ce dernier. Quel que soit ton idée, du moment qu'elle n'entraîne pas la mort à long ou à court de terme de Lily, je n'interviendrai pas. J'admets que Lily a exagéré ce coup ci."

Patmol sonda le préfet-en-chef un instant avant de sourire. Après tout, Rémus était un Maraudeur aussi.

" Très bien, alors voilà. Cornedrue, ça fait combien de temps que tu rêves d'avoir Evans à ta merci ?"

Mais il ne laissa pas à l'appelé le temps de lui répondre et continua.

" Imagine tout ce que tu pourrais tirer de cette histoire. Si tu acceptes de passer pour le copain d'Evans..."

" Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est hors de question !"

" Mais laisse-moi finir au lieu de me couper. Donc, je disais, si tu acceptes, tu pourrais en profiter et faire d'elle ton esclave."

" Mon esclave ?"

" Oui, ton esclave. Imagine : tu acceptes à la condition qu'elle fasse tout ce que tu veux, tu pourrais la mettre dans l'embarras, non ? Par exemple, tu l'obliges à faire tes devoirs, tu lui demandes de laver à la main tes affaires de Quidditch -toi qui te plains sans arrêt que les elfes de maison les déteignent, tu pourrais faire pleins de conneries et l'obliger à se dénoncer à ta place..."

" Tu pourrais même lui mettre la main aux fesses sans qu'elle ne te gifle !" s'exclama Peter, tout excité.

" Aussi, dit Sirius. Mais ce ne sont là que quelques exemples. En gros, tu pourrais avoir Evans à ta merci et te venger de toutes ces années qu'elle a passées à te pourrir l'existence. Et elle n'aurait rien le droit de dire."

Cette idée n'était pas mauvaise. S'il acceptait, Evans serait obligée d'obéir à ses moindres désirs et elle ne pourrait pas refuser. Il pourrait lui demander les pires travaux et les pires horreurs, jamais elle ne pourrait dire quoi que se soit. Sous peine de voir la vérité éclater au grand jour. Mais de l'autre côté, passer pour le copain d'Evans auprès de tous n'était pas pour l'enchanter. Jetant un coup d'oeil à cette dernière, il constata qu'elle n'avait pas l'air rassuré par leur petite réunion et cela le fit sourire. Alors, se retournant vers les trois autres...

" D'accord !"

Lily devait admettre qu'elle était tout sauf rassurée alors que les Maraudeurs revenaient vers elle. Il leur avait fallu cinq minutes de discussion avant de prendre une décision, c'était court. Mais pour Lily, ça lui avait parut très long. Car elle sentait que ce qui était ressortit de leur conversation n'allait pas lui plaire. D'autant plus que Potter avait eu un sourire étrange juste avant de revenir. Pourtant, alors qu'elle les voyait revenir, elle savait que Potter avait décidé de l'aider. Elle aurait dû se sentir soulagée. Mais à quelle prix avait-il accepté ? Quelles seraient les conditions ? Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour connaître la réponse.

A peine arrivée à sa hauteur, Potter prit la parole.

" J'accepte de jouer le rôle de ton petit-ami, Evans, dit-il alors. Et tu verras que je sais me montrer magnanime car je n'émettrai qu'une seule condition."

Elle craignait le pire. Une seule condition c'était bien, sauf si cette dernière en vallait vingt de plus. Voyant qu'elle semblait hésiter, il eut un sourire mauvais qu'elle n'apprécia pas du tout. C'est pourquoi, étant de nature à aimer les défis, elle dit :

" Je t'écoute, Potter."

A ce moment, le capitaine de Gryffondor eut un air calculateur. Il venait de gagner et il le savait.

_Fin du chapitre 1._

Voilà, le premier chapitre de 'Meuteuse, menteuse' est enfin terminé. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Joanne, vous le savez.

**Titre:** Menteuse, menteuse

**Pairing:** Lily/James

**Résumé:** James Potter et Lily Evans se vouent une haine féroce depuis leur toute première rencontre. Sept ans plus tard, Lily va apprendre qu'il n'est pas bon de mentir à toute une école et d'entraîner avec elle son pire ennemi.

**Note **: Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos review. Ca fait plaisir de recevoir des messages d'encouragement et de voir que notre travail est apprécié.

**Menteuse, menteuse.**

_Chapitre 2_

La salle commune de la tour de Gryffondor devint soudain silencieuse alors que James Potter y entrait, suivit de près par Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Le quatuor s'était fait attendre toute la soirée, et l'un d'entre eux tout particulièrement. Tous les élèves ici présents avaient attendu leur capitaine de Quidditch afin de connaître la vérité sur la rumeur qui circulait sur lui et Lily Evans depuis la fin de l'après-midi.

Cependant, ce brusque silence et tous ces regards posés sur lui agacèrent le concerné qui ne supportait plus d'être la cible de tous les coups d'oeil depuis la fin de son entraînement de Quidditch. Et tout ça par la faute de cette garce d'Evans qui était allée raconter le mensonge le plus honteux de toute son existence, à s'avoir qu'elle sortait avec le jeune homme. Si Rémus n'avait pas été là pour l'en empêcher, nul doute que Lily Evans serait déjà morte et enterrée quelque part dans le parc de Poudlard.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez un problème ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton froid à l'ensemble des étudiants présents dans la pièce.

Bien entendu, aucun d'entre eux ne répondit et tous repartirent bien vite dans le vif de leurs conversations afin de ne pas irriter davantage le Maraudeur. Mais comme ils se mettaient à chuchotter, il n'était guère difficile de comprendre de quoi elles traitaient, d'autant plus que quelques coups d'oeil qui se voulaient discrets mais qui ne l'étaient pas le moins du monde convergeaient souvent dans leur direction.

Agacé, James tenta de les ignorer du mieux qu'il put et alla se poser sur le canapé devant la cheminée avec ses trois amis. De là où il était, il entendait clairement certaines brides de conversations et les mêmes mots qui revenaient souvents : 'bons comédiens', 'menteurs', 'faux semblants' notament revenaient régulièrement.

" Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça, Cornedrue, dit Peter en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Maintenant, tu vas devoir t'y habituer."

" Queudver a raison, Cornedrue, ajouta Sirius. A partir de maintenant, les gens vont jaser, et pas qu'un peu. Mais tu n'as qu'à te dire que ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques semaines et que bientôt ils oublieront toute cette histoire."

" Je ne vois pas comment." marmonna-t-il, l'air sombre.

En effet, comment espérer qu'ils puissent oublier cette histoire alors qu'ils les verraient Evans et lui tous les jours durant jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il jeta un regard alentour et, avisant une troisième année qui l'observait fixement, il la fusilla du regard. La petite rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de détourner brusquement la tête.

" Regarde le bon côté des choses Cornedrue, maintenant tout le monde parle de toi. Moi, je trouve ça sympa."

" C'est pas parce que toi tu aimes être le centre d'intérêt Patmol que c'est forcément mon cas."

" Dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause." lui dit le rat en donnant une tape sur son épaule.

" Ouais, ben c'est bien le seul point positif. Mais je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie."

" Eh bien on peut dire que vous vous êtes bien trouvés avec Evans, plaisanta le chien. Vous accumulez les conneries."

James lança une oeillade meurtrière à son meilleur ami à ces mots mais au lieu de lui arracher son sourire, elle l'intensifia.

" Allons Cornedrue, maintenant on va bien pouvoir rigoler. On va bien se marrer en imaginant toutes les choses que tu vas pouvoir lui imposer."

_Toutes les choses que tu vas pouvoir lui imposer._ Ces quelques mots le faisaient déjà jubiler de plaisir. Peter se mit à rire et Sirius ricana. Lui avait déjà imaginé mille et une horreurs à lui faire subir. Quand à James, il jeta un regard à Rémus. Ce dernier n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis leur entrée dans la pièce.

" Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?" s'enquit-il aussitôt auprès du loup.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? De toute façon, vous ne m'écouterez pas. Du moment que vous n'allez pas trop loin et que vous ne lui faites pas de mal, je n'ai rien à dire."

Les murmures autour d'eux disparurent tout à coup et le groupe des quatre garçons constata que toutes les têtes s'étaient à nouveau tournées vers l'entrée de la salle commune. Evans venait d'entrer et s'était figée en voyant que tous la regardaient. Rougissant, elle avait baissé la tête.

_" Bien fait pour elle,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune Potter._ Chacun son tour."_

La rouquine était extrêmement mal à l'aise sous tous ces regards curieux qui semblaient la sonder. De là où il était, James voyait bien que la gêne l'empêchait de réagir correctement comme lui l'avait fait. Elle se contentait d'attendre, tête baissée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. James eut un sourire mauvais. Elle l'avait mérité. Voir Evans aussi démunie était presque aussi jouissif que de la voir tremblante de peur, comme ça avait été le cas un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Un léger coup dans les côtes le fit se tourner vers Sirius qui lui désigna la rousse d'un signe de tête. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, il soupira. Bien, que la partie commence.

" Evans !" cria-t-il en se levant.

Aussitôt, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et Evans redressa la sienne, les sourcils froncés. Le ton qu'il avait employé était on ne peut plus froid et, pour dire vrai, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Il avait tellement l'habitude de lui parler comme à la dernière des imbéciles que c'était sorti tout seul. Derrière lui, il entendit Rémus ricaner. Mais ce qu'il ne put voir, c'est l'air désolé qu'affichait Sirius devant sa bêtise. James était censé oublier qu'il la détestait, et non pas l'agresser verbalement comme il venait de le faire. Par contre, il ressentit nettement le coup de pied que ce dernier lui donna dans le tibia.

Tirant une grimace de douleur qu'il tenta de cacher par tous les moyens, il s'avança vers la jeune fille qui semblait méfiante. Potter lui avait promis de jouer la comédie, il n'allait pas revenir sur sa parole maintenant que tout était arrangé n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, son comportement n'avait pas changé. Bientôt, l'héritier Potter arriva devant elle. Il était plus grand qu'elle d'une tête, si bien qu'elle dut lever la sienne afin d'engager un combat visuel avec lui, prête à répliquer à la première insulte qui fuserait.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne l'insulta pas comme elle s'y attendait. Non, à la place il...

" Eh bien ma puce, où étais-tu passée ? Tu as été longue à rentrer."

Et il la prit dans ses bras sous le regard médusé de tous les élèves. Lily ouvrit des yeux ronds. D'où qu'il l'enlaçait celui là ? Elle était bien d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient jouer la comédie et faire croire qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais il y avait des limites tout de même. Elle ne l'avait jamais autorisé à une telle démonstration d'affection.

" Potter, lâche-moi tout de suite si tu ne veux pas mourir." marmonna-t-elle pour que lui seul l'entende.

" Eh bien ma chérie, tu n'apprécies pas que je montre à tout le monde à quel point je t'aime ? fit-il ironique. C'est pourtant toi qui es partie raconter à tout le monde qu'on était ensemble."

Cette réplique la laissa bouche bée, si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le jeune homme l'avait lâchée et qu'il venait de se retourner pour faire face aux étudiants, un bras autour de ses épaules.

" Eh bien voilà, maintenant vous le savez : la rumeur selon laquelle Evans et moi sommes ensemble est fondée." dit-il tout sourire.

Mais au fond, il était dégoûté. Ce sourire était purement hyppocrite et seuls ses amis le savaient. Quant à Evans, elle souriait également mais tout comme lui il ne s'agissait que d'un faux semblant. En fait, elle devait certainement se battre intérieurement pour ne pas montrer la souffrance qu'elle ressentait à l'épaule que James était occupé à lui broyer.

A nouveau, les murmures se firent bon train et Lily se tourna vers James.

" Potter, tu me fais mal là." dit-elle entre ses dents.

" Tu m'as demandé de jouer le rôle de ton petit-ami Evans, alors c'est ce que je fais."

" Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me broyer l'épaule."

" Oh, pauvre petite."

Puis, se disant, il la lâcha et retourna auprès du reste des Maraudeurs. Sirius avait un air ravi et fier de lui, Peter était amusé et Rémus venait de débuter une partie de jeu d'échec.

" Alors, j'étais comment ?" interrogea-t-il une fois arrivé.

" Tu as été super." répondit Patmol.

" Et tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'a tirée Evans quand tu l'as prise dans tes bras." ajouta Queudver.

James se laissa tomber dans le canapé, fier de lui.

" Mais ça ne suffit pas, Cornedrue, continua le chien. Le jeu ne fait que commencer."

Le cerf eut un sourire mauvais avant de se retourner vers Evans qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

" Tu viens ma chérie, lui dit-il. Maintenant que tout le monde sait, on n'a plus besoin de se cacher."

Ladite chérie cligna des yeux alors qu'à nouveau la salle se faisait silencieuse. Elle tuerait bien ce chieur de service si elle le pouvait. Ce n'était plus de la comédie à ce stade, il se foutait d'elle. Et royalement. Cependant, décidant de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, elle rejoignit les Maraudeurs. Et tandis qu'elle venait vers eux, James sourit.

" Oui, tu as raison Patmol : le jeu ne fait que commencer."

-HP-

La salle commune était vide lorsque les Maraudeurs y descendirent le lendemain matin. Bien entendu, étant un samedi, les quelques étudiants déjà levés étaient certainement à la Grande Salle en train de déjeuner, ou bien dans le parc en train de profiter du bon temps qui n'allait pas tarder à disparaître avec le froid de novembre qui allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez.

Il était assez tôt encore, seulement 9H00. Mais la faim avaient réveillé nos quatre comparses qui n'avaient pas pu manger la veille, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à chercher Evans dans tout le collège. C'est pourquoi, à peine arrivés à la salle commune, James et Sirius se jetèrent presque sur la porte de sortie afin de se rendre le plus rapidement à la Grande Salle et de remplir leurs estomacs qui criaient famine depuis près de dix minutes maintenant. Mais c'était sans compter sur Peter.

"Tu n'attends pas Evans, Cornedrue ?" demanda-t-il soudain alors que les deux garçons s'apprêtaient à franchir le portrait de la Grosse Dame

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

" Pourquoi je devrais l'attendre ?"

"Euh... Je sais pas moi. Comme vous êtes censés être un couple tous les deux maintenant, ça ferait plus crédible que vous arriviez ensemble à la Grande Salle."

Le jeune Potter ricana.

" Et puis quoi encore ? Elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour s'y rendre, à ce que je sache. C'est une grande fille."

Et il tourna les talons, suivit par Sirius. Resté sur place, et bien qu'affamé également, Peter fit face à Rémus.

" Moi je disais ça pour lui rendre service." dit-il.

" Je ne crois pas que Cornedrue voit les choses de la même manière, Peter. Ce matin, quand il s'est levé, il avait l'air salement déprimé. Je pense que malgré la condition qu'il a émise, il regrette d'avoir accepté si facilement. Il déteste Lily, et maintenant il est obligé de se faire passer pour son petit-ami. Par ailleurs, il a oublié un détail dans l'équation. Et il sera encore plus furieux quand il en prendra connaissance."

" Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ?"

Rémus soupira.

" Tu le constateras par toi-même dans quelques minutes, Peter."

Le rat eut un froncement de sourcils à ces mots tandis que Rémus prenait la suite des deux autres, qui avaient disparu de leur champs de vision. Se posant tout un tas de questions sur la dernière réplique de Lunard, il le rejoignit bien vite et il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour rattraper James et Sirius.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la Grande Salle, ils croisèrent quelques élèves de Poufsouffle qui chuchottèrent sur leur passage. L'annonce selon laquelle James sortait avec Evans n'était effective qu'auprès des Gryffondor, il n'était donc pas étonnant que les autres maisons se posent des questions, ne connaissant pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Fin mot qui s'avérait être une énorme farce. Cependant, James était persuadé que certains Gryffondor avaient déjà fait circuler la nouvelle comme quoi la rumeur qui courait n'en était pas une et que les pires ennemis de Poudlard sortaient réellement ensemble.

" Je ne vais pas supporter d'être observé comme une bête curieuse très longtemps." lâcha-t-il finalement.

" Laisse cette histoire se tasser, Cornedrue, lui dit Rémus. Là, tout le monde jase parce que Lily et toi vous vous détestez. Mais dans quelques temps, ils se seront tous fait à cette idée et ils vous oublieront."

" Elle aura intérêt à m'être reconnaissante à vie, grogna-t-il. Tout ça pour éviter d'avoir mauvaise réputation et de passer pour une mythomane. Ce qu'elle est, bien évidemment."

Il se tut soudain en voyant une groupe de filles de Serdaigle à l'air furieux venir dans sa direction. Poings serrés, l'une d'elles marchait à grands pas rageurs, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Et dès qu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur...

CLAC !

Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme. La gifle était partie toute seule d'il ne savait où et il avait désormais un mal de chien là où elle avait claqué. Cette fille n'y était pas allée de main morte. Fille qu'il reconnut comme étant Elodie Scott, l'une de ses anciennes petites-amies. Il cligna des yeux, totalement absourdi.

" Espèce d'enflure. Tu t'es bien foutu de moi pendant tous ces mois où on est sortis ensemble. Quand je pense que je n'ai dit que du bien que toi, même après qu'on ait rompu." s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais elle ne fut pas la seule. Ses amies en rajoutèrent également.

" T'es vraiment un salaud de lui avoir fait ça."

" T'es un sale porc, Potter. Au moins Black, il a le mérite d'être sincère avec ses copines du moment. Jamais il ne leur a fait un coup pareil."

" Tu mérites de te faire bouffer par le calmar géant."

La main posée sur la joue, James ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait. Son regard allait de l'une à l'autre, essayant de suivre la suite d'insultes qui deferlait à la seconde de leurs bouches. A ses côtés, Sirius et Peter avaient un air aussi stupéfait que lui, ne saisissant pas la raison d'un tel débordement de fureur de la part de ces jeunes femmes à l'égard de Cornedrue. Seul Rémus ne semblait pas étonné et devait même s'empêcher de rire. Car tandis que les quatre bleue et bronze tournaient les talons et que James restait pétrifié de stupeur, lui seul savait que ça ne faisait que commencer. Mais il allait bien se garder de le dire. James comprendrait rapidement de quoi il retournait.

Ainsi, il ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre les trois autres lorsqu'ils se remirent en marche, complètement abasourdis. James se massait toujours la joue de sa main droite, espérant ainsi faire disparaître la douleur. Mais c'était inutile, Scott y avait été fort. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas oublié la gifle que Sonia lui avait donnée la veille, et c'était bien entendu sur cette même joue qu'il venait de s'en prendre une deuxième. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'une deuxième et une troisième n'allaient pas tarder à venir rejoindre les deux autres.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, ils franchissaient les doubles portes de la Grande Salle et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, elle se fit silencieuse à leur entrée. Pour partir en murmures quelques instants plus tard. Même les professeurs s'étaient mis à chuchotter. Bien qu'agacé, James tenta de les ignorer et avança dans la rangée qui menait à la table des rouges et or. Mais à peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'une Poufsouffle et une Gryffondor débarquèrent devant lui.

Clac !

La Poufsouffle venait de le frapper. Douche et charmante Rebecca. Ils étaient sortis ensemble au début de la sixième année.

Clac !

Cette fois, c'était la main de la Gryffondor qu'il venait de se prendre. Elle, c'était Aurélie. Ils étaient sortis ensembles à la fin de la cinquième année.

" Et moi qui pensais que tous les Gryffondors étaient honnêtes. Même un Serpentard n'est pas aussi vil et mesquin que toi." hurla la jaune et noire.

" Espèce de sale con !" se contenta de crier la rouge et or.

Puis, sous l'oeil médusé des quatre garçons, les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent la main avec un sourire complice avant de lancer un regard dédaigneux au jeune Potter et de s'en aller. Sirius se pencha alors vers ce dernier qui avait presque les larmes aux yeux à force de se prendre des giffles.

" T'es sorti avec ces filles, Cornedrue ?"

" Tu dois vraiment être maso." ajouta Peter.

James les fusilla du regard. Il était déjà d'humeur excécrable à force de se faire frapper de tous les côtés, il n'avait par conséquent pas besoin que ces deux là en rajoutent. Mais le pire pour lui fut quand Rémus prit la parole, de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende.

" Il faut déjà être bien atteint pour sortir avec une fille qui a un sale caractère comme Lily."

Encore une fois, tous se mirent à chuchotter. Parfait, il n'avait plus besoin de faire d'annonce publique maintenant. Rémus s'en était très bien chargé tout seul. Sur le coup, James avait bien envie de trucider le loup-garou. A nouveau, une fille quitta sa table et James reconnut immédiatement Sonia. Et une fois à sa hauteur...

Clac !

James en avait plus que marre de se faire frapper par toutes les filles qui passaient. D'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de ce geste. Même pour Sonia c'était injuste, étant donné qu'elle lui en avait déjà foutu une la veille.

" Mais tu m'as déjà frappé hier." fit-il remaquer à la jeune femme.

" C'était de la solidarité féminine ! répondit-elle. Tu m'as fait exactement la même chose."

Puis elle s'en alla.

" De la solidarité féminine ?" répéta Sirius en tirant une grimace, imaginant la douleur que ce pauvre Cornedrue devait ressentir à la joue.

" Ca va Cornedrue ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?" s'enquit alors Peter.

" Pour dire vrai, j'ai la joue complètement anesthésiée."

A ces mots, Rémus émit un léger rire. Ce n'était pas plus mal parce que, selon lui, c'était loin d'être terminé.

Lorsque Lily pénétra dans la Grande Salle, elle ne fut pas surpise de voir toutes les têtes se tourner vers elle. Depuis la veille, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle était la cible de tous les regards. Et elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, tout était entièrement sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée de raconter à Diggory qu'elle avait un petit-ami depuis trois ans et que ce dernier s'appelait James Potter, elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Soupirant, elle ignora toutes ces paires d'yeux posées sur elle et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Elle avisa bien vite son ennemi de toujours parmi les élèves attablés et elle s'arrêta. Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle aller s'asseoir à côté de lui ou bien l'ignorer et s'asseoir plus loin ? Mais elle ne put se poser longuement la question. Bientôt, elle s'entendit appeler.

" Evans, par ici !"

Aussitôt, elle se tourna pour constater que Sirius Black lui faisait de grands signes, l'incitant à venir prendre place à leurs côtés. De là où elle était, elle vit nettement Potter se crisper et foudroyer son meilleur ami. Mais heureusement, tous les regards étant tournés vers elle, elle fut la seule à le remarquer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea alors vers le groupe des Maraudeurs et, se posant à côté de celui qui jouait le rôle de son petit-ami, elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant les rougeurs sur sa joue.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as à la joue ?" demanda-t-elle aussitôt par curiosité.

Mais au lieu de répondre, le jeune homme s'enferma dans un mutisme. Ce fut Pettigrow qui répondit.

" Il n'arrête pas de se prendre des gifles depuis ce matin." dit-il tout innocemment sans même se rendre compte de la crispation de son ami.

" Oui, continua Black. Il y a d'abord eut Scott, puis Shepperd, Grey et pour finir Willer. Elles étaient toutes très en colère contre lui et on ne sait même pas pourquoi."

Lily se figea. Scott : Potter était sorti avec cette fille pendant deux mois durant la sixième année. Shepperd, c'était au début de la même année. Grey, ça avait duré deux semaines à la fin de la cinquième. Quand à Willer, c'était la dernière en date et ça c'était terminé un jour plus tôt. Jetant un coup d'oeil à Potter qui semblait de très mauvaise humeur, elle se leva. Il ne vallait mieux pas qu'elle reste là. Quand il comprendrait le pourquoi de toutes ces baffes, il allait la tuer.

" Excusez-moi les garçons, dit-elle, mais je vais aller rejoindre mes amies qui m'attendent là-bas."

Mais une main l'attrapa soudain par le bras et elle baissa la tête sur Potter qui fronçait dangereusement les sourcils.

" Quelles amies, Evans ? Tu n'as pas d'amies."

Elle déglutit. Potter l'avair cernée et, au vu de l'air suspicieux qu'il affichait, il avait compris qu'elle connaissait la raison du comportement de toutes ses ex. Un drôle de sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

" Lily, ma chérie, où vas-tu comme ça ? dit-il toujours en souriant mais les yeux luisant dangereusement.

Elle déglutit.

" Dis-moi mon coeur, j'ai comme l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, fit-il d'un ton doucereux. Tu n'oserais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a pas de secret entre nous."

Elle se mit à rire jaune avant de tirer une petite grimace : Potter venait de lui tirer les cheveux, sans même que personne ne s'en rende compte.

" Lily chérie ?" insista-t-il.

Résignée, elle poussa un profond soupire.

" Mon doudou, fit-elle faisant pouffer Black au surnom employé, tu as trompé toutes ces filles."

" Hein ?"

Ce fut trois onomatopées qui lui répondirent. Seul Rémus ne dit rien, se contentant de déjeuner tout en souriant. Lui avait déjà compris ce que Lily s'apprêtait à leur expliquer. Pour dire vrai, il y pensait depuis la veille.

" Oui mon petit cassecroûte, tu les as trompées. Tu es sorti avec toutes ces filles durant les trois dernières années, or dans ce même laps de temps tu sortais avec moi. Il est donc normal que, maintenant qu'elles ont appris que tu t'es fichu d'elles, elles soient en colère, non ?"

Elle avait dit ça avec le sourire mais dans le fond elle était morte de trouille. Potter passait pour un salaud pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, le pauvre. D'ailleurs, ce dernier cligna des yeux à sa déclaration avant d'ouvrir la bouche dans une exclamation muette. Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à Black et Pettigrow pour voir qu'eux aussi affichaient la même expression. Soudain, Potter se pencha vers elle.

" Tu es morte Evans !" murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Puis, comme tout le monde les regardait et afin d'honorer sa promesse, il joua le jeu et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Et tandis qu'il se reculait, un sourire goguenard s'étira sur ses lèvres devant l'air non rassuré de la rouquine.

-HP-

Lily marchait d'un pas nonchalant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La journée touchait à sa fin et elle avait fait son possible pour éviter Potter qui semblait réellement vouloir mettre sa menace à exécution. Après que celle-ci ait été prononcée, la jeune femme s'était empressée de quitter la Grande Salle afin de ne pas devoir se retrouver seule avec son ennemi.

Elle venait de quitter la bibliothèque, où elle avait passé l'après-midi à faire le devoir de potions que Slughorn leur avait demandé de rendre pour le lundi suivant. Bien entendu, il ne s'agissait pas du sien mais de celui de Potter. En effet, lorsqu'il avait accepté de se faire passer pour son petit-ami, ce dernier avait émis quelques conditions. Et désormais, elle se devait de faire tous ses devoirs, et plus particulièrement ceux de Potions et d'Enchantements, puisqu'elle était la première de sa promotion dans ces deux matières. Pour dire vrai, cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça : ça l'occupait, elle qui ne savait jamais quoi faire de ses journées une fois son propre travail scolaire achevé. Par ailleurs, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer les examens de fin d'année à la place du jeune homme et que, lorsqu'il resterait muet comme une carpe devant sa copie, il n'aurait que le revers de la médaille.

" Evans !"

A l'entente de son nom, Lily redressa la tête et elle fronça les sourcils en voyant arriver vers elle un groupe de sept filles qu'elle reconnut comme étant des ex de son ennemi, lequel subissait leur courroux depuis le matin même. Toutes affichaient un air furieux qui n'était pas pour la rassurer. Mais si son instinct lui disait de fuir, le blason qu'elle portait fièrement sur la poitrine, lui, lui intimait de faire face. C'est pourquoi elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, la tête haute, attendant de voir ce qu'elles lui voulaient.

" Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?" demanda-t-elle poliment aussitôt que la troupe fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

" Arrête de faire ta sainte nitouche Evans, tu trompes personne." s'exclama d'emblée Ruth McKellen.

La préfète en chef resta coite devant cette appellation. Elle ? Une sainte nitouche ?

" Ouais, vous vous êtes bien foutus de nous avec Potter, hein ? Ca a dû bien vous faire rire de nous prendre pour les dindons de la farce." continua une autre avant même que la rouquine ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Lily soupira. Elle aurait dû se douter que cette histoire risquait de lui retomber dessus également. Prenant un air sûr d'elle, elle prit la parole.

" Je vous arrête tout de suite ! Moi aussi il m'a trompée, avec chacune d'entre vous."

" Et tu crois que tu vas nous faire gober ça ? Tu étais au courant, et tu n'as rien dit !"

" Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui as eu cette idée en plus. Tu es tellement malsaine."

Lily accusa le coup. Qui était malsaine ?

" Oui, tu ne voulais pas que les profs, qui te croyaient si parfaite, sachent que tu sortais avec Potter. Alors vous avez fait croire à tout le monde que vous vous détestiez et tu lui as demandé de fréquenter d'autres filles pour préserver ta réputation."

" Tout ça faisait parti du plan, vous vous êtes bien fichus de nous."

Elle cligna des yeux. Elles avaient imaginé ce scénario à elles seules ? Pour le coup, elle ne savait pas si ces filles étaient plus bêtes ou plus intelligentes qu'elle ne le pensait.

" Tu es une belle garce, Evans. Tu as voulu cacher qui tu étais mais au final ta vraie personnalité à fini par refaire surface."

Le caractère trempé de Lily aurait voulu qu'elle réplique quelque chose de bien cassant mais elle avait mieux à faire que d'écouter les stupides élucubrations d'un troupeau d'ex mal avisé.

" Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire, vous pouvez y aller. Je crains n'avoir guère de temps supplémentaire à vous consacrer."

Elodie Scott ricana.

" Ecoutez-la un peu : Miss Evans a mieux à faire que de discuter avec nous."

" A l'entendre, son temps est précieux."

Les regards mauvais et calculateurs que Lily reçut à cet instant lui firent droid dans le dos. Elle recula d'un pas dans un geste purement défensif, juste une question de précaution. Elle souhaita l'avoir fait assez discrètement pour qu'il passe innapperçut mais malheureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas le cas.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Evans ? Ne me dis pas qu'on te fait peur tout de même ?" s'exclama McKellen.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Plus loin, Rémus venait d'entrer dans son champs de vision. Ils venait dans leur direction et, de là où elle était, Lily le vit nettement tiquer. Il ne semblait pas apprécier de la voir ainsi encerclée sans aucune possibilité d'échappatoire.

" Il y a un problème ?" s'enquit-il en s'approchant.

Au son de sa voix, la petite bande se tourna vers le Maraudeur qui les regardait avec une froideur non feinte. Lily avait remarqué que chaque mois, à la même période, Rémus était sur les nerfs. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'inquiétude que lui causait sa mère malade, laquelle il allait visiter à cette même période.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? continua-t-il sans leur laisser le temps de répondre à sa première question. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il y a une sortie à Prés-au-Lard aujourd'hui."

Rémus était on ne peut plus irrité et mieux vallait ne pas l'embêter dans ces moments là. Les sept filles durent d'ailleurs le remarquer car elles ne tentèrent pas le diable et prirent rapidement la poudre d'escampette. Lily attendit de les voir disparaître au coin du couloir avant de s'autoriser un soupir de soulagement.

" Merci, Rémus." dit-elle en souriant à son ami, mais ce dernier affichait un air des plus agacé.

" Franchement Lily, à quoi tu joues ?"

La jeune femme baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard. A aucun moment elle ne s'était retrouvée seule avec Rémus au cours des dernières 24 heures.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller raconter à tout le monde que tu sortais avec James ? T'es dingue ? Tu le détestes, il te déteste, tu ne t'es pas dit que personne n'y croirait ?"

" Pourtant, tout le monde semble y croire."

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de démentir, même si, au fond, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Rémus soupira et secoua désespérément la tête.

" Je te croyais plus intelligente, Lily. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, n'oublies pas de le remercier parce qu'il passe pour un sale con aux yeux de tous maintenant. Sa réputation en prend un coup. Sans parler du nombre de baffes qu'il s'est prises aujourd'hui. Il a arrêté de les compter à partir de la dizième."

Elle ne put qu'acquiesser. Même si elle détestait Potter, elle avait conscience d'être allée loin. Tout ce qu'il avait bâtit au cours des sept dernières années venait de voler en éclat. Et tout ça par sa faute.

" Bien." dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

" Ta mère, ça va ?" l'interrogea la rouquine.

Il fronça les sourcils.

" Ma mère ?"

" Oui, ta mère. Tu rentres la voir bientôt, non ?"

Un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux dorés.

" Oui, elle est... très fatiguée en ce moment, mais sinon elle va bien. Elle réclame beaucoup après moi aussi, alors j'ai décidé de rentrer ce soir."

" Ca lui fera plaisir. Tu la salueras pour moi."

Ce fut son tour d'acquiesser tandis qu'elle partait de son côté. Elle manqua, par ce fait, le regard triste de son ami qui n'appréciait guère de devoir lui mentir ainsi.

-HP-

" Queudver, tu veux bien arrêter de me marcher sur les pieds." mumurmura la voix agacée de James.

" Mais, j'ai entendu un bruit..." répondit Peter d'une petite voix mal assurée.

" Impossible ! s'exclama Sirius d'un ton léger. S'il y avait quelqu'un, la carte nous avertirait tout de suite."

" Mais si c'était pas un prof ? Et si c'était... autre chose ?"

" La carte montre aussi les fantômes."

" Non, pas un fantôme. Et si c'était un... je sais pas moi, mais peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose."

" Tu comptes baser ta vie sur des suppositions ?"

" Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ?" s'énerva le rat.

Cornedrue grogna d'irritation.

" Qui tu crois que ça peut bien être, hein ? demanda-t-il, polaire. Slughorn transformé en chauve-souris ?"

" Pourquoi pas ? Slughorn pourrait être un animagus non déclaré. Il est assez mesquin pour ça."

" La carte indique les animagus aussi, alors cesse de t'inquiéter pour rien et marche droit."

" Tu as si peu confiance en nos talents de Maraudeurs, Queudver ? s'outra Patmol. Cette carte est une petite merveille, elle est parfaite, et je défie quiconque de reproduire un jour la même."

La lune s'élevait haut dans un ciel couleur encre, surplombant l'immense château. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et tous les étudiants de l'école étaient couchés. Les professeurs dormaient du sommeil du juste, errintés d'avoir dû passer une si longue journée à surveiller leurs élèves durant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et Peeves était occupé à faire des cabrioles dans la salle des trophées. Même Rusard était emmitoufflé dans sa couette, serrant contre lui son horrible chatte, nommée Mesquine. Quant à l'étiquette qui indiquait que leur Préfète-en-chef faisait encore une dernière ronde avant d'aller se coucher, elle se mouvait deux étages au-dessus de leur tête. James ne voyait donc vraiment pas les raisons qui pouvaient pousser son ami à s'inquiéter autant. La seule personne dont ils devaient se méfier portait le nom d'Albus Dumbledore et l'étiquette qui portait son nom le montrait dans son bureau à faire les cents pas.

Suite à la réplique de Sirius, Peter ne sut que répondre et se tut. Le silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans un couloir adjacent, en direction du hall d'entrée. Cela devait faire presque quatre heures maintenant que Rémus avait subi sa transformation et mieux vallait pour eux qu'ils se dépêchent, afin d'éviter que le lycanthrope ne se blesse lui-même.

" Et si on avait fait une erreur quelque part ? finit par demander Queudver au bout de quelques minutes, visiblement toujours inquiet à l'idée de se faire prendre. La carte n'est peut-être pas si parfaite que ça..."

Patmol soupira.

" Peter, ça fait plus de six mois qu'on l'utilise et on ne s'est jamais fait prendre !"

" Oui mais..."

" La carte ne se trompe jamais !" trancha brusquement Cornedrue, profondément agacé.

Le rat ne répondit rien, trop abasourdi par le ton qu'avait employé son ami. Malgré sa situation, James était resté d'un calme à toute épreuve tout au long de la journée, affrontant toute une floppée d'ex en colère sans broncher. Il avait pensé qu'en se rendant à Prés-au-Lard, les choses se tasseraient un peu et qu'il pourrait s'amuser comme n'importe quel étudiant de Poudlard. Loin d'Evans, loin de ses ex et loin des regards emplis de dégoût de toutes les filles du collège. Mais il ne s'était jamais autant trompé de sa vie, car les baffes l'avaient poursuivi toute l'après-midi sans qu'il ait son mot à dire, si bien qu'à la fin il avait finit par accepter son sort avec un flegme déstabilisant.

Mais cette fois, la coupe était pleine. Elle allait même bientôt déborder si Peter ne cessait pas de geindre. Le jeune Potter avait réussi à se contrôler jusqu'à maintenant mais sa patience avait des limites. Et même si Peter n'y était pour rien dans les maux qui lui tombaient dessus depuis plus de 24h, il lui fallait un bouc émissaire. Et mieux vallait pour elle qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'Evans, sinon il ne répondait plus de rien.

" Peut-être mais je trouve tout de même étrange que Rusard soit déjà couché alors qu'il n'est pas tout à fait minuit."

_Peter est quelqu'un de bien. _C'était ce que se répétait James alors que ce dernier prononçait cette énième plainte. _Il est un peu bête et ne voit le mal nulle part, il ne peut pas comprendre que je suis énervé et que je suis à bout. _

" Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'il soit encore debout alors qu'il a Miss-Evans-j'aime-casser-les couilles-à-James-Potter pour faire le sale travail à sa place ?" s'exclama-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut après sa tentative d'auto-persuasion.

Le simple fait de prononcer son nom jeta un froid polaire au sein du trio et l'irrita encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il détestait cette fille comme il n'avait jamais haï quelqu'un. Elle était insupportable, exécrable, et semblait s'être donnée comme but principal dans la vie de faire de son existence un véritable enfer.

" Espèce de sale garce ! J'aurais mieux fait de démentir cette histoire avant qu'elle ne prenne une telle ampleur."

" Vois le bon côté des choses Cornedrue, dit Peter. T'auras une super note à ton devoir de potions."

" Sincèrement, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce fichu devoir. Ma joue se souviendra de cette journée pour les dix années à venir."

" Quand j'y repense, il y a une chose qui n'est pas claire dans cette histoire, s'exclama Sirius. Pourquoi toi ? Elle aurait pu donner le nom de n'importe quel garçon, mis à part les nôtres, bien sûr. Alors pourquoi toi ?"

" Pourquoi ? Je vais te le dire moi : parce qu'elle aime me faire chier !"

Le chien parut réfléchir un instant.

" Je ne sais pas, je trouve tout ça étrange."

" Tu veux que je te dises ce que, moi, je trouve étrange ? Qu'est-ce que Diggory peut trouver à une fille pareille ? Si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ça une fille. Elle est insupportable, agaçante, ridicule, stupide, dénuée de sens... Et en plus, elle est moche !"

" Moi je ne la trouve pas si moche..."

James fusilla Queudver du regard tandis que Sirius ricanait.

" Disons, à chacun ses goûts." dit-il en riant.

" Il n'est même pas question de goût."

" Tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'aimes pas."

" Et j'ai raison de ne pas l'aimer ! Ca fait sept ans qu'elle m'emmerde et tant qu'elle sera là je ne pourrais pas vivre pleinement ma vie."

" Désolée d'être une emmerdeuse insupportable, agaçante, stupide et dénuée de sens qui t'empêche de respirer, Potter." s'éleva soudain une voix féminine un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

Aussitôt, les trois garçons se tournèrent pour faire face à la nouvelle venue qui regardait dans leur direction, bras croisés contre la poitrine. Pris dans leur discussion houleuse, ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils parlaient trop fort et avaient oublié de vérifier la position d'Evans qui avait visiblement quitté son poste au 4ème étage. Cependant, ils étaient cachés par la cape d'invisibilité de James et il était impossible que la jeune femme puisse les voir. Aussi, ils se turent, espérant lui faire croire avoir imaginé cette conversation.

" Il faut croire que je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le penses Potter, reprit la rouquine. Alors toi et tes deux amis Black et Petigrow, voulez-vous bien sortir de sous cette cape, s'il vous plaît ?"

James fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment Evans pouvait connaître l'existence de sa cape d'invisibilité.

" Potter, je ne me répèterai pas !"

Maugréant, le jeune homme repoussa la cape d'un geste brusque, apparaissant ainsi aux yeux de la préfète.

" Ca va, tu es contente ?"

Mais elle ne répondit pas à la question, préférant en poser une autre.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?"

Lily fronça les sourcils. Si Potter voulait lui faire perdre son temps, il avait perdu d'avance.

" Très bien ! J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor et je vous donne une retenue à tous les trois, lundi soir. Et si vous ne voulez pas que j'aille parler de cette cape à McGonagall, vous feriez mieux de répondre à ma question."

Cornedrue serra les poings, furieux, tandis que Peter laissait échapper un cuinement et que Sirius s'insurgeait, lâchant toute une série d'injures à l'encontre de la préfète que seul les deux Maraudeurs qui se trouvaient à ses côtés étaient capables d'entendre. Si jamais Evans parlait de la cape à McGonagall, elle leur serait confisquée et ils étaient sûrs d'être renvoyés. D'un autre côté, ils ne pouvaient pas lui dire qu'ils comptaient aller voir Rémus car, dans ce cas, il faudrait admettre que le jeune homme était un loup-garou et que eux étaient des animagus. Non déclarés. Et si jamais ils lui racontaient un bobard, elle les renverrait illico-presto à la salle commune pour ensuite aller tout cafarder à la directrice adjointe. Quoi qu'il advienne, ils étaient coincés.

Pourtant, Sirius ne semblait pas voir les choses de la même manière. Soudain, il émit un petit rire moqueur.

" Je ne crois pas que tu sois en droit de nous demander quoi que ce soit, Evans !"

La jeune femme haussa un sourcils interrogateur, ne comprenant pas la réaction du chien. James, en revanche, venait de saisir et un rictus méprisant s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

" Non Evans ! s'exclama-t-il, presque jubilant. Vois-tu, on a fait un marché toi et moi..."

" Un marché ?"

" Oui mon petit sucre d'orge, un marché. Tu as la mémoire courte, mon coeur."

Lily parut réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

" Non Potter, je sais parfaitement de quoi tu veux parler. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec..."

Mais James la coupa.

" C'est pourtant très simple, mon petit biscuit. Si tu ne nous laisses pas passer et que tu vas cafter à McGonagall que tu nous as croisés ce soir, je dirais à tout le monde que tu es une mythomane et que toi et moi on fait semblant."

" Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? s'enquit Sirius. Tu seras la risée de toute l'école et même Diggory ne voudra plus de toi."

La rouquine ouvrit une bouche scandalisée.

" T'es un pourri, Potter ! Un marché est un marché, et tu as promis de jouer le jeu."

" Oui, à condition que tu fasses tout ce que je te demanderai, Evans."

Le sourire de James s'accentua devant la mine outrée de son ennemie. Evans avait perdu, elle était obligée de les laisser passer. Et elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, sous peine de passer pour une idiote aux yeux de tous. Plus que ravi de la tournure que prenait les évènements, le Maraudeur s'approcha de la rouquine, Peter et Sirius sur les talons. Mais si le chien et le rat passèrent devant elle sans rien ajouter, James se sentit obligé de marquer une courte pause à sa hauteur.

" Bonne nuit, ma chérie." dit-il, ironique.

Et il s'en alla avec un sourire jubilatoire, laissant derrière lui une Lily Evans aux poings serrés et à l'air furieux. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait hors de son lit à une heure pareille mais peu importait. Ce qui était certain pour elle, c'était que ce type était un éxécrable ver-de-terre, détestable et horripillant. Et il pouvait s'asseoir sur les excuses que Rémus l'avait convaincue de faire.

-HP-

James jubilait. Il était même en extase depuis qu'il avait fermé le caquet de sa soit-disant petite-amie, dix minutes plus tôt. L'air qu'affichait Evans à ce moment là était indigné, horrifié, dégoûté, et cela suffisait à rendre le jeune Potter d'une humeur on ne peut plus joyeuse. Peu importait sa pitoyable journée et toutes les gifles qu'il avait pu se prendre, cette courte rencontre avec la Préfête-en-chef avait à elle seule réussi à égayer sa fin de journée. La tête d'Evans était impayable et il n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde. Qu'avait dit Rémus déjà un peu plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'il se plaignait d'avoir mal à la joue ? Essayer de trouver le bon dans le mauvais ? Eh bien, c'était fait, il avait même très bien appris sa leçon.

" J'aurais dû prendre un appareil photo et placarder sa tête sur tous les panneaux d'affichage de l'école."

" Lunard ne t'aurait pas laissé faire."

" Alors je l'aurais gardée pour moi, et je l'aurais appelée 'le remède miracle'."

" Le remède miracle ?" s'étonna Peter.

" Un coup de blouse, une peine de coeur, alors n'hésitez plus et achetez notre remède miracle : super Lily est là pour ça. Regardez sa tête et tous vos soucis s'envoleront comme neige au soleil."

Sirius éclata de rire.

" Attention, peut provoquer des crises de rire mortelles." ajouta-t-il, hilare.

Le chien et le cerfs se lancèrent un sourire complice tandis que Peter soupirait. Heureusement qu'ils étaient tombés sur Evans et qu'ils avaient un moyen de pression contre elle. Si ça avait été McGonagall qui les avait attrapés, ils ne seraient pas là à se moquer d'une de leur camarade de classe en ce moment.

Il se dégagea de sous la cape et, avisant Cornedrue qui allait la cacher derrière un buisson, se changea en rat. Il courut jusqu'au Saule Cogneur pour appuyer sur le noeud de la racine, tâche qui lui avait toujours été confiée à cause de sa petite taille, et, quand il se tourna pour faire face aux deux autres Maraudeurs, ces derniers avaient disparus, remplacés par un énorme chien noir comme l'ébène et un immense cerf à la ramure magnifique.

L'arbre s'immobilisa et, l'un après l'autre, ils se faufilèrent pour emprunter le passage qui menait à la cabane hurlante où Rémus les attendait.

-HP-

Elle avait voulu lui faire des excuses. Pendant un moment, elle avait sincérement voulu aller le voir pour s'excuser et le remercier. Mais c'était avant. Maintenant, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : le couper en morceaux. Lily était d'une humeur maussade tandis que, assise à la table de sa maison, elle écrabouillait avec sa fourchette les oeufs aux plat qu'elle avait pris pour le petit-déjeuner.

Elle avait passé une nuit exécrable, rageant et pestant contre James Potter et ses fichus amis pendant des heures, ne parvenant à trouver le sommeil qu'au petit matin. 4 heures, c'était le temps exact qu'avait duré sa nuit. Finalement, elle se félicitait de ne pas avoir présenté ses excuses la veille pendant le dîner. Potter avait l'air tellement furieux contre elle, quand elle l'avait croisé dans un couloir en fin d'aprés-midi, qu'elle avait préféré attendre le lendemain. Grand bien lui en fasse. Ce sale petit prétencieux ne méritait rien de plus qu'elle lui crache à la figure avec sa morgue habituelle.

Autour d'elle, les quelques étudiants qui étaient déjà levés évitaient son regard. Sa fureur ne faisait aucun doute et personne ne voulait en être la malheureuse victime. Aussi, tous se tenaient à une distance plutôt raisonnable et se contentaient de manger et de discuter dans leur coin. Quelle que soit la cause de son énervement, cela ne les regardait en rien. Mieux valait feindre l'ignorance et laisser la Préfète-en-chef écrabouiller ses oeufs sans chercher le contact.

Mais si les étudiants de Poudlard avaient compris qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher de la rouge et or quand elle était dans cet état, il en était un à qui cela ne faisait ni chaud ni froid. Ce même quelqu'un avait toujours été hermétique à ses crises de colère et semblait même éprouver un malin plaisir à les provoquer. Lily ne s'étonna donc pas quand elle l'entendit s'adresser à elle, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de tiquer et de serrer les dents lorsque sa voix se fit entendre juste à ses côtés.

" Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormi ?" demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant à la place vaquante à sa droite tandis que Black et Pettigrow prenaient place juste en face.

Le ton était moqueur et Lily dut s'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau pour se calmer et s'empêcher de débuter une querelle dont elle ne voulait absolument pas. Pas si elle voulait éviter de passer pour une menteuse aux yeux de toute l'école réunie. Un sourire forcé s'affichant sur ses lèvres, elle regarda le Gryffondor pour la première fois de la journée.

" Trés bien mon petit canard WC, asséna-t-elle avec une mesquinerie digne de Scapin lui-même. Et toi ?"

Potter fronça les sourcils à l'appelation, peu ravi de se faire traiter d'astiqueur de pots de chambre. Très bien, si elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu...

" Comme un loire ma grosse boule de nerfs. D'autant plus que j'ai pu m'endormir avec la merveilleuse expression que tu affichais hier soir quand on s'est dit bonne nuit."

Le couteau que Lily tenait à la main dérapa dangereusement et l'assiette se fissura en deux. Son condisciple afficha un sourire moqueur qu'elle ignora superbement, préférant réparer les dégâts qu'elle venait de causer d'un coup de baguette magique. Mais c'était sans compter sur les deux amis du binoclard.

" Quelque chose ne va pas, Evans ? s'enquit Black. Tu tires une drôle de tête depuis tout à l'heure."

" Ce n'est rien Patmol, ma Lily est toujours de mauvaise humeur quand elle est indisposée."

Le sous-entendu était plus qu'évident et la baguette que la rousse tenait toujours à la main crépita.

" Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh dans ce cas, la conseilla Pettigrow, désireux de se montrer aimable. Elle te donnera certainement quelque chose contre la douleur."

Les deux autres idiots ricanèrent.

" J'y penserai Pettigrow, s'efforça-t-elle de dire sur le ton de la politesse. Mais en l'occurence pour le moment j'aurais plus besoin d'un punchingball, ça me serait bien plus pratique qu'un quelconque médicament."

Lily imaginait parfaitement le punchingball en question : grand, brun, les cheveux en bataille et une paire de lunettes sur le nez.

Comprenant l'allusion, Peter baissa la tête d'un air gêné. Bien entendu, Potter également avait saisi où elle voulait en venir mais il préféra sans doute s'abstenir de tout commentaire et entama à la place une conversation sur le Quidditch avec son meilleur ami. S'autorisant un soupir de lassitude, la rouquine se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et étala de la marmelade sur un toast, écoutant d'une oreille les paroles qu'échangeaient les deux garçons.

Elle se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour aller raconter qu'elle sortait avec James Potter. Il était stupide, dénué de tout bon sens, ridicule, prétencieux, m'as-tu-vu, orgueilleux, tête à claques... Ce type était bourré de défauts et jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait voulu sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui. Alors qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller raconter une telle ânerie ?

" Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?" se lamenta-t-elle en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

" On se le demande mon cacnaridom sucré, moi le premier." s'exclama son ennemi en se tournant vers elle.

" Tu peux parler mon sombral d'amour, tu pouvais refuser également."

" Mais ma licorne argentée, tu étais tellement mal en point et tu me suppliais de ne pas t'abandonner. Et tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser."

Les deux jeunes gens se faisaient face à présent, et si Lily affichait un air énervé, James parraissait s'amuser de la situation.

" Allons mon pitiponk chéri, ne tire pas cette tête. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait par amour pour toi."

" T'es un crevard, Potter !"

Lily n'avait pu retenir ces mots. Le brun l'insupportait tellement qu'elle avait finit par cesser de jouer. Il la tournait en ridicule et se foutait royalement de son malheur. Mais alors que cette phrase s'échappait de sa bouche, une exclamation retentit derrière eux, les faisant sursauter et se tourner vers le propriétaire de ce son. Ou plus précisément, vers sa propriétaire : Bertha Jorkins.

" Je le savais, vous faites semblant tous les deux !" lança-t-elle tout haut, de sorte que toutes les personnes présentes puissent l'entendre.

Lily sentit son coeur rater un battement, elle n'avait pourtant pas parlé fort. Mais Bertha Jorkins était connue dans l'école pour être une fuineuse à l'ouie trés développée. Avec elle, pas besoin d'oreilles à rallonge. Quelle idiote elle faisait, elle ne s'était pas assez méfiée et une seule phrase avait suffi à tout révéler.

" Je me disais aussi que c'était louche cette histoire. Vous deux qui vous détestez et qui, brusquement, vous mettez à sortir ensemble."

Avec Potter, ils n'auraient finalement pas réussi à faire durer cette histoire plus d'une journée.

" Je n'y croyais pas, j'étais sûre que vous mentiez. Et j'en ai enfin la preuve."

Sa réputation était finie.

" Ne dis pas de conneries Jorkins ! s'exclama soudain Potter d'une voix froide. Où est-ce que tu vois qu'on joue la comédie ?"

Lily cligna des yeux, surprise. Elle aurait plutôt penser que le jeune homme profiterait de l'occasion pour tout balancer.

" Evans viens de t'insulter, comme elle le faisait avant toute cette histoire."

" Et alors ? T'as pas l'impression d'interférer dans une dispute de couple ?"

Jorkins resta coite puis réfléchi un instant.

" Non, vous vous disputiez comme vous l'avez toujours fait Potter ! Elle t'a appelé par ton nom de famille."

" Evans fait toujours ça quand elle s'engueule avec Jamesie. C'est sa façon à elle de lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas contente." intervint Black.

" Et puis, ne dit-on pas que les mauvaises habitudes sont tenaces ? renchérit Pettigrow. Avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble, à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche c'était pour lui hurler dessus. Et comme à l'époque elle le détestait, elle l'appelait par son nom de famille. Si bien que maintenant, quand il l'énerve, elle l'emploie sans s'en rendre compte."

Lily avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Au lieu de l'enfoncer, les trois garçons prenaient sa défense et tenter de convaincre tout le monde de sa bonne foi.

" Et puis tu crois vraiment que James serait prêt à faire croire à tout le monde qu'il sort avec une fille qu'il ne peut même pas voir en peinture ? Quel intérêt y gagnerait-il ?"

" Je ne sais pas mais c'est impossible que..."

Mais Potter la coupa.

" Et si, comme tu le dis, nous faisions semblant et que tu avais vraiment découvert le pot aux roses, tu penses que je continuerais à jouer la comédie en sachant qu'il n'y aurait aucun intérêt pour moi ?"

Jorkins ne répondit rien, trop sonnée par les dire de ses camarades. Autout d'eux, toutes les personnes présentes observaient la scène avec curiosité et nombre d'entre eux semblaient réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Quand à Lily, elle ne savait que penser. Le comportement des trois Maraudeurs était illogique.

" Tu vois, poursuivis le batteur de Gryffondor, toi-même tu admets que c'est vrai.

" Je n'ai jamais admis quoi que ce soit !"

" Qui ne dit mot consent."

Jorkins grogna quelque chose, l'air agacé. A nouveau, elle parut repenser à tout ça avant de reprendre la parole d'un air soupçonneux.

" Il y a tout de même une chose qui me tracasse dans cette histoire. En général, tous les couples se tiennent par la main et s'embrassent. Vous, depuis que tout le monde sait que vous en êtes un, personne ne vous a jamais vus ni vous tenir la main ni vous embrasser."

Lily se raidit à ses mots, pas rassurée par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Quant à Potter, son énervement commençait à poindre.

" Et alors ? Ca ne t'est peut-être pas venu à l'esprit qu'on n'était pas des exibitionnistes ?"

" Tu te moques de nous là, Potter. Toi qui passes ton temps à parader quand tu as une nouvelle copine."

La Serdaigle marquait un point là. Lily le savait, Black le savait, Pettigrow le savait. Potter lui-même le savait, et c'est certainement pour cette raison qu'il serra les poings. Constatant cela, Lily décida qu'il était temps qu'elle intervienne. Potter était déjà bien gentil de prendre sa défense alors qu'il la détestait, elle n'allait pas le laisser faire tout le travail.

" De toute façon, on n'a rien à prouver." s'exclama-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. La machine Potter était lâchée, son orgueil en avait pris un coup. Quelqu'un osait remettre en question son honnêteté.

" Très bien ! Dis-nous ce que tu veux qu'on fasse pour te prouver qu'on sort bien ensemble."

La préfète ouvrit des yeux ronds tandis que son cerveau assimilait les mots de son ennemi.

" Mais il n'y a rien à prouver !" crut-elle bon de rappeler.

" Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, Evans !"

Elle ne s'offusqua même pas de l'agressivité du jeune Potter. Elle avait trop peur pour ça.

" Tiens, tu l'appelles par son nom de famille toi aussi ?"

Lily ferma les yeux, s'interrogeant pour la énième fois sur sa santé mentale. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée en proférant une telle énormité ?

" Quand elle m'énerve oui ! Alors ne t'y mets pas non plus et dis-nous plutôt ce que tu attends de nous !"

Elle aurait pu donner n'importe quel nom : celui de Rémus, celui d'un chanteur ou acteur moldu que personne ne connaissait, ou même le nom du chien de sa voisine. Alors pourquoi avoir donné celui de son pire ennemi ?

" D'accord. Si vous êtes vraiment ensemble, embrassez-vous !"

A peine Lily eut-elle entendu cela qu'une bouche se posa fermement sur la sienne l'espace d'un instant pour se retirer tout aussi vite. Ce n'était pas un baiser, juste un échange grossier mais cela suffit à l'immobiliser sur place. La seule pensée cohérente qu'il lui restait, c'était que James Potter venait de poser brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

" Ca va, tu es contente ?" s'emporta le rouge et or à l'encontre de la bleue et bronze avec une colère évidente.

" Tu appelles ça 'embrasser' ? Je t'ai connu plus démonstratif, Potter."

Encore une fois, Lily fut incapable du moindre mouvement, le temps lui manquant considérablement. Mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas une bouche froide et implacable qui s'écrasa contre la sienne. Non, cette fois le contact était doux, tendre. C'était juste un frôlement de lèvres, une caresse légère, comme pour demander l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Puis, la sensation humide d'une langue qui léchait sa lèvre infèreure avant de s'engouffrer tendrement par la minuscule ouverture qui le lui permetait. S'ensuivit un ballet de caresses, deux langues qui se trouvent et entament une danse dont elles seules ont le secret.

Ca, c'était un baiser, un vrai. Le tout premier qu'elle ait jamais eu.

_**Fin du chapitre 2.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Joanne, vous le savez.

**Titre:** Menteuse, menteuse

**Pairing:** Lily/James

**Résumé:** James Potter et Lily Evans se vouent une haine féroce depuis leur toute première rencontre. Sept ans plus tard, Lily va apprendre qu'il n'est pas bon de mentir à toute une école et d'entraîner avec elle son pire ennemi.

**Menteuse, menteuse.**

_Chapitre 3_

" Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?"

Le cri résonna dans la salle commune, heureusement vide. Tous les étudiants étaient sortis dans le parc pour profiter des rayons chaleureux du soleil avant que ces derniers ne disparaissent, remplacés par un froid polaire en provenance du nord. Cela donnait l'occasion à James et Lily de régler leur différent tranquillement, sans personne pour les couper et être témoin de leur dispute.

" J'ai fait exactement ce que tu m'as demandé de faire Evans, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème." répondit James sur le même ton que celui employé par la jeune femme.

" Et à quel moment t'ai-je demandé de m'embrasser ?"

" Tu m'as demandé de jouer le rôle de ton petit-ami, l'aurais-tu oublié ?"

Lily le fusilla du regard. Cet abrutit jouait sur les mots.

" Ca ne te donnait pas le droit de m'embrasser."

" C'est ce que font tous les couples."

" Mais on n'est pas un couple, Potter."

Le Maraudeur serra les poings, cette fille était une imbécile née. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le faire sortir de ses gonds de la sorte.

" Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que j'avais le choix ? Je viens de sauver ta peau Evans, sans moi, tout le monde saurait qui tu es en réalité à l'heure qu'il est."

" C'est à dire ?"

" Une mythomane qui fait croire à tout le monde qu'elle sort avec son pire ennemi juste parce qu'elle a peur de s'engager dans une vraie relation avec un stupide Poufsouffle."

Lily ferma les paupière pour ne plus voir le visage honni de son ennemi et s'obligea à prendre une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer. Puis elle poussa un soupir de lassitude.

" Tu es un idiot, Potter."

" Et toi une menteuse qui ne sait même pas ce qu'elle veut."

Lily affichait à présent un air blasé. Décidément, Potter ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien. Pour lui, qui avait eu des dizaines de peties-amies, un baiser ne signifiait rien. Mais pour Lily, ce baiser représentait beaucoup. Et ce déséquilibré du cerveau refusait d'admettre ses torts. Il allait même jusqu'à affirmer qu'il avait agit de la sorte en toute âme toute conscience pour son bien à elle. Comme si elle pouvait y croire. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était préserver cette foutue fierté qui le caractérisait. Sans parler de son orgueil mal placé. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que Potter était lui-même convaincu du bien fondé de son action.

James, quant à lui, était furieux. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour l'aider. Ils avaient tous les deux fait un marché et il s'en était tenu à sa part personnelle, parce que quoi qu'on en dise il n'avait qu'une parole. Il lui arrivait souvent de mentir pour se sortir du pétrin mais jamais il n'avait fait défaut à sa parole. Et voilà le remerciement qu'il en tirait. Il avait été jusqu'à mettre sa langue dans sa bouche pour la sortir du merdier dans lequelle elle s'était mise. A la base, il n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire, il lui serait facile de faire une annonce publique dans la Grande Salle et de tout démentir. Mais il avait accepté le deal. Bon sang, il l'avait accepté et il s'était retrouvé dans l'obligation d'embrasser la fille qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Il l'exécrait même, et pourtant il l'avait embrassée. Que croyait-elle cette petite idiote ? Qu'il avait toujours rêvé de l'embrasser ? Rien qu'en y repensant, il en avait la nausée. Il se serait bien passé de ce geste si jamais il en avait eu la possibilité. Mais Jorkins ne leur avait pas laissé le choix, il n'y avait eu aucune porte de sortie.

" Potter !"

Le ton décidé d'Evans le fit froncer les sourcils. Il n'aimait que moyennement, voir pas du tout, le regard qu'elle lui lançait présentement. Et il aimait encore moins sa propriétaire.

" Je me doute que ce qu'il s'est passé ne représentait rien pour toi et que ça ne t'a fait ni chaud ni froid, mais j'exige des excuses !"

Il ricana tandis qu'un rictus méprisant naissait sur ses lèvres. Visiblement, certains croyaient encore au Père Noël.

" Plait-il ?"

" Oui, il me plait !"

" Et bien pas à moi. J'ai foutu ma langue dans ta bouche Evans, et tu peux me croire quand je te dis que je m'en serais passé."

" Tout comme moi ! La différence Potter, c'est que c'est toi qui a accompli ce geste stupide, pas moi. Maintenant, excuse-toi !"

" Il en est hors de question, je ne te dois rien du tout, Evans ! Toi, en revanche, tu peux me demander pardon."

" Et en quelle honneur ? Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible, moi."

" Tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible ? Laisse-moi rire."

" Eh bien vas-y, je t'écoute Potter, éclaire ma lanterne ! Qu'ai-je fait qui mérite que je te doive des excuses ?"

" Entraîner un honnête garçon dans un traquenard aussi ridicule que celui dans lequel je me trouve aujourd'hui peut-être ?"

" Honnête garçon ? Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre ! Dis-moi Potter, quand au juste as-tu été honnête ? Peut-être quand tu es passé au dessus du règlement pour aller t'amuser avec Black et Pettigrow hier soir ? Et si on parlait de ta fameuse cape aussi ?"

" Va te faire voir, Evans !"

" Je te renvoie la pareille, Potter !"

La tension était palpable dans la salle commune. Les deux étudiants se fusillailent du regard, se renvoyant ainsi à la figure la haine et le dégoût qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Quiconque serait entré dans la pièce à cet instant précis aurait compris que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une mascarade et la vérité aurait été révélée. James aurait aimé que ce fût le cas : la supercherie découverte, il aurait été débarassé de cette promesse faite à Evans et son honneur serait resté intact.

Cependant, que valait son honneur face à sa santé mentale ? Si tout ce cinéma ne prenait pas rapidement fin, il n'était pas sûr d'en resortir indemne. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce marché, cela faisait à peine plus d'une journée qu'il avait été signé et déjà tous les ennuis lui tombaient dessus. A défaut de le rendre fou, cette histoire allait à coup sûr avoir sa peau. C'est pourquoi, il prit une décision.

" J'arrête tout, Evans !"

Aussitôt, la colère de la jeune femme sembla s'évanouir et elle afficha une mimique estomaquée.

" Quoi ?"

" Tu m'as parfaitement compris, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter."

" Mais, tu ne peux pas... Pas après m'avoir embrassée devant tout le monde..."

Le Maraudeur s'obligea à rester calme malgré l'énervement considérable qu'il resentait.

" Ecoute, Evans ! Je me suis prêté au jeu malgré l'irritation quotidienne que tu me procures, mais toi tu n'y es pas du tout. Tu t'es embarquée dans cette affaire sans même avoir conscience des répercussions qu'elle pourrait avoir. C'était ton idée, et laisse-moi te dire que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ca aurait pu marcher si encore tu avais donné le nom de quelqu'un avec qui tu t'entends plus ou moins bien. Mais non, il a fallu que tu donnes le mien. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû mentir."

Lily était sidérée. Bien sûr, elle savait déjà tout ça, elle en avait pleinement conscience. Mais que pouvait-elle faire, maintenant ? Le mal était fait, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

" On ne change pas le passé, Potter. Si je pouvais revenir sur ce que j'ai dit ce jour là, crois-moi ou pas, je le ferais volontiers. Mais là est tout le problème : je ne peux pas."

" Toujours est-il que tout ce tintamare n'a ni queue ni tête. Alors on arrête tout."

Ceci dit, il tourna les talons et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du portrait de la grosse dame en quelques enjambées. Lily le regarda faire, tétanisée à l'idée qu'il était en train de l'abandonner. Mais tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, elle retrouva l'usage de la sa voix.

" Et ta promesse, Potter ?"

Il se tourna vers elle et haussa les épaules.

" Pour le remerciement que j'en ai... La prochaine fois Evans, t'y réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche."

Puis il s'en alla.

-HP-

Il la détestait, la haissait, l'exécrait, la honnissait. Depuis plus de six ans qu'ils se connaissaient, ça avait toujours été ainsi. Il l'avait toujours trouvée agaçante et insupportable. Toujours là à prendre la défense des Serpentards même si ces derniers l'insultaient en retour, toujours là à lui répondre quand il disait quelque chose, toujours là à lui pourrir l'existence. Parfois, il en venait à souhaiter qu'elle n'ait jamais existé. Ainsi, sa vie aurait été un véritable havre de paix, sans aucune ombre à l'horizon. Mais cette ombre existait bel et bien, et elle portait le nom de Lily Evans.

Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter un coup aussi tordu. Quoi qu'ait pu dire Sirius, il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de dire oui et de se mettre dans pareille situation. Tout d'abord parce que cette histoire était insensé mais aussi parce que sans ça il n'aurait jamais eu à embrasser la fille qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette affaire était réglée à présent. Définitivement terminée. Il allait de ce pas se rendre à la Grande Salle et avouer à l'ensemble des gens présents que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un affreux mensonge sorti tout droit de l'esprit détraqué d'Evans.

Il marchait à grandes enjambées, signe évident de la colère qu'il ressentait. Il n'y avait que cette fille pour le mettre dans des états semblables. Sa bêtise n'avait d'égale que son talent en ce qui concernait la conception des potions. Aux yeux de tous les professeurs, elle apparaissait comme l'élève parfaite mais pour lui elle n'était qu'une épine enfoncée très profondément dans son pied. Il était le seul la voir telle qu'elle était réellement, elle était loin d'être l'élève admirable que tout le monde décrivait. Mais bientôt, tout le monde saurait qui elle était. Evans allait recevoir la monnaie de sa pièce, son masque allait enfin tomber.

" Potter !"

Il aurait dû se doûter qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Evans, c'était de la glue extra forte, quoi qu'il arrive elle restait collée. Surtout quand il s'agissait de l'emmerder et de lui pourrir la vie.

" Potter, attends !"

Oh non, il n'allait pas attendre. Des années qu'il attendait que tout le monde comprenne, des années qu'il attendait que tout le monde se rende compte que l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle était fausse et éronnée. Il avait enfin l'opportunité de leur montrer et il n'allait pas la gâcher. Quoi qu'en dise cette fille. Elle avait eu sa chance et elle l'avait jetée aux orties. Grand bien lui en fasse et tant pis pour elle.

" Potter, s'il te plait !"

Il stoppa net, agacé, et se tourna pour lui faire face.

" Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Evans ?"

Elle resta coite un instant devant tant d'agressivité mais se reprit bien vite.

" Je pourrais te poser la même question, je te signale."

" N'inverse pas les rôles, ok ? J'ai joué le mien jusqu'au bout, même s'il ne m'enchantait guère. Toi, en revanche, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux."

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Bien sûr, il avait raison. Depuis le début, il avait fait tout et n'importe quoi pour que personne ne se rende compte que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un pur mensonge. Même quand Jorkins avait émis un doûte, il l'avait embrassée pour le dissiper. Il avait tenu sa part du marché. Le problème venait d'elle, elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il l'embrasse sans demander son avis mais dans le fond Potter l'avait fait pour sauver sa peau. Il était clair qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour le plaisir. Après tout, ils se détestaient cordialement tous les deux. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de tenir son rôle. En réalité, tout ça n'était qu'une histoire de fierté mal placée. Ca et le fait que son premier baiser lui ait été donné par le garçon qu'elle détestait le plus au monde.

Elle n'était pas prête à s'excuser, pas devant Potter du moins. Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle pouvait faire...

" Je vais faire des efforts, Potter. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme je l'ai fait, tu as cru bien faire, j'en ai conscience. Même si ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire..."

" Pardon ?"

" C'est bon, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je te pardonne."

" Non Evans, je ne suis pas en train de m'excuser. Je m'indigne plutôt de ce que tu viens de dire."

" Ne dis pas que c'était la chose la plus raisonnable que tu ais faites de ta vie, Potter ?"

" Oh non, loin de là ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse, hein ?"

" Ne pas marcher dans la plan de Jorkins aurait été une très bonne idée. Mais c'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne l'as fait que dans mon intérêt. Alors ça va, je passe dessus et je te pardonne."

" Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner Evans, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais visiblement, tu ne comprends jamais rien à ce que je te dis."

" Non, quand c'est toi, je ne comprends rien, en effet !"

Ils se fusillèrent du regard, jusqu'à ce que James tourne les talons.

" Où tu vas ?" lui demanda la préfête.

" Je te l'ai déjà dit : je vais mettre fin à tout ça !"

" Potter, ne fais pas ça !"

" Je vais me gêner !"

Et il pressa le pas. Mais c'était sans compter sur...

" Potter, je t'en supplie !"

L'appelé fit aussitôt volte face, les yeux ouverts grands comme des soucoupes.

" Quoi ?"

" Ne me demande pas de répéter ! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. Je viens de m'asseoir sur ma fierté et je te demande de m'aider."

Le jeune homme eut un sourire mauvais.

" Redis-le !"

" Non ! Une fois c'est amplement suffisant !"

" Je n'ai pas bien entendu..."

" Arrête de foutre de moi, tu as parfaitement entendu !"

" Non, je t'assure."

" C'est hors de question, Potter !"

Il haussa les épaules.

" Comme tu veux."

Et il reprit sa marche. Lily le regarda s'éloigner, une foule de sentiments se débattant en elle : l'agacement, le dégoût, la colère... Elle lui aurait bien balancé sa chaussure à la tête si ça avait pu changer quelque chose mais elle savait que ça n'aurait servi à rien. Sauf aggraver la situation.

" C'est bon Potter, tu as gagné."

James se retourna et observa avec un certain plaisir la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Evans, bien que ayant tout sauf l'air heureux de devoir en arriver là, se mit à parler.

" Aides-moi s'il te plait, dit-elle. J'ai été stupide et égoïste et je n'ai pas fourni les efforts nécessaires. Mais j'ai enfin compris et je vais faire mon maximum. Alors, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas tomber."

Elle avait dit ça en serrant les poings, James le voyait bien de là où il était. Mais il n'en tint pas compte. L'effort que venait de faire la jeune femme était conséquent et il n'était pas assez mauvais pour lui demander de répéter ces mots avec plus d'entrain. Il avait déjà obtenu cette supplique, c'était déjà bien. Il se rapprocha d'elle.

" Maintenant Evans, dis-moi une chose : pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi ? Tu n'es rien pour moi après tout. Je te déteste et le simple fait de te voir me donne envie de vomir. J'ai joué le jeu une journée entière et ça a été l'horreur. Alors donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire."

" Je viens de te supplier, Potter ! J'ai balayé ma fierté et je t'ai supplié de m'aider. Ca ne te suffit pas ?"

" Pas vraiment, non. En fait, ce qui m'intéresse le plus c'est de savoir pourquoi tu as dit à Diggory que tu sortais avec moi. Ca n'a aucun sens."

Lily soupira. Elle-même ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question, alors que devait-elle dire ?

" Je n'en ai aucune idée Potter, je te l'ai déjà dit. Avec le recul, j'ai conscience que c'était stupide et irrationnel de ma part."

James la fixa un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

" On n'a jamais pu se supporter toi et moi. Alors qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête pour que de tous les garçons de l'école ce soit à moi que tu penses ?"

" Ecoute Potter, s'impatienta la rouquine, c'est vrai : je ne t'aime pas. Mais alors, pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est vicéral, c'est tout. Depuis le tout premier jour, depuis la toute première minute, je ne te supporte pas. J'aimerais pouvoir revenir sur ce que j'ai dit l'autre soir mais c'est impossible. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup et je préfèrerais faire autre chose que de devoir faire croire à tout le monde que toi et moi sortons ensemble. Mais à choisir entre ça et passer pour une andouille aux yeux de tout le monde, je choisis la première solution."

" Au moins, tu admets que t'es une andouille..."

Lily préféra ne pas faire cas de cette phrase, parfaitement consciente qu'elle avait quasiment gagné la partie qui était en train de se jouer et que la moindre remarque mal placée réduirait ses efforts en miettes.

" Ecoute Evans, finit par reprendre le jeune homme, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Toute cette histoite n'a ni queue ni tête, aussi bien pour toi que pour moi. Alors laisse-moi un peu de temps pour me parer à toute éventualité. Et si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais en faire tout autant."

" Mais..." commença la rouquine, mais elle fut interrompu par son condisciple.

" Je ne dirai rien à personne, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. J'ai juste besoin qu'on me foute la paix. Je viens de passer le week-end le plus horrible de toute ma vie et j'ai vraiment besoin de tranquilité."

Lily approuva ses paroles d'un petit signe de tête, mais il ne put s'en rendre compte. Il avait tourné les talons et s'éloignait déjà.

-HP-

James avait toujours été quelqu'un de rationnel et réfléchit. Qu'importe la situation, il avait toujours su agir en conséquence en prenant à chaque fois la décision qui lui paraissait la plus juste. Et jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était jamais trompé. Jusqu'à maintenant ! Evans avait remis en doute cette capacité qu'il avait de raisonner en tenant compte des 'pour' et des 'contre'. Il semblerait même qu'en l'espace de seulement deux jours, il ait attrapé la stupidité qui animait la préfète en chef depuis qu'il la connaissait. Il l'avait rencontrée six ans plus tôt, lors de leur tout premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express et, dès le premier regard, une haine mutuelle s'était installée. Il ne se l'expliquait même pas. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il détestait quelqu'un avec autant de force et il était incapable d'en saisir la raison.

Toujours est-il que si, jusqu'à présent, il avait su adopter le bon comportement au bon moment, dès lors ce n'était plus le cas. Il avait réellement pensé aller tout balancer à la Grande Salle mais maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Comment pouvait-il raisonner correctement après ce qu'il avait vécu au cours des deux derniers jours ? Et comment Evans pouvait-elle attendre de lui qu'il garde sa langue ? Qu'il garde cette histoire pour lui ? Non, pas pour lui ! Entre elle et lui ! L'idée même des noms Potter et Evans ensemble était une abomination, alors le fait en lui-même était mille fois pire !

Ce scénario rocambolesque n'avait duré qu'une seule journée, et pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi épuisé. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait déjà tout été balancer et toute cette histoire serait terminée. Alors pourquoi n'y allait-il pas de ce pas ? Tout simplement parce qu'il l'avait promis à cette peste d'Evans. Mais pour quelles raisons avait-il promis une telle chose ?

Dès le début, avant que cette histoire ne prenne autant d'ampleur, avant qu'il n'atteignent le point de non retour. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il aurait dû agir. Il auarit dû dire non. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et désormais il ne lui restait plus que ces yeux pour pleurer. Ca et sa fierté mal placée qui l'obligeait à tenir une promesse folle qui allait, pour sûr, avoir sa peau.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il était foutu.

" Je crois que tu devrais tout aller balancer, Cornedrue. Et tant pis pour tous les devoirs qu'elle aurait pu faire à notre place ! Cette fille est d'une stupidité à toute épreuve."

James émit un geignement.

" Le plus stupide des deux c'est moi, Patmol. Evans a raison, je n'aurais jamais dû marcher dans le jeu de Jorkins et l'embrasser."

" Tu parles ! Le plus à plaindre c'est toi, qui as dû embrasser cette mythomane désespérée. Elle, elle a eu la chance de recevoir un baiser du garçon le plus célèbre de l'école. Après moi bien sûr."

" Oui, et puis c'est elle qui a commencé, intervint Peter. Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire que tu étais son petit copain. Si tu veux mon avis, elle a cherché ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle doit arrêter de se poser en victime."

" Queudver a raison : la véritable victime c'est toi !"

" Je sais bien tout ça, mais Evans semble l'oublier. Pour elle, je suis le responsable de tous ses malheurs, alors que c'est elle qui s'est foutue dans la mouise. Et elle m'y a entrainé de force cette garce."

" D'autant que ça ne lui coûtait rien d'avouer à Diggory qu'elle n'avait pas de copain. C'est pas parce que t'es célibataire que tu dois naturellement sortir avec le premier abruti du coin. Evans aurait dû tout simplement dire la vérité à ce bênet."

" Oui, mais Evans est fière. Elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle n'avait aucune expèrience dans le domaine amoureux. Ca aurait été admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne."

Cette réflexion de Peter fit son petit bout de chemin dans l'esprit du jeune Potter qui se frappa soudainement le front avec le plat de la main.

" Mais c'est ça ! C'est pour ça qu'Evans a réagit comme ça quand je l'ai embrassée... C'était son premier baiser."

Un court silence s'installa dans la Salle sur Demande, aménagée pour l'occasion en un petit salon avec canapé, fauteuils et une petite table basse. Il y avait aussi une cheminée, mais le feu était éteint pour le moment.

" Attends, s'exclama alors Patmol, tu crois vraiment qu'Evans n'avait jamais embrassé aucun garçon avant toi ?"

" Si j'en crois sa réaction, c'est tout à fait probable. Après tout, on ne l'a jamais vue avec aucun mec, et elle n'a même pas d'amie."

" Donc elle serait du genre à garder son premier baiser pour le..."

Sirius se tut, comme s'il ne croyait pas en ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Après tout, c'était tellement vieux jeu.

" Pour le bon, oui !" termina James.

Sirius était abasourdi. Que ce genre de filles existe encore à leur époque était pour lui une aberration.

" Donc, au final, tu lui dois des excuses Cornedrue."

Le brun se rembrunit.

" Et puis quoi encore ? D'accord, j'ai peut-être volé le premier baiser d'Evans, mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais ? Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès ! J'aurais de loin préféré ne pas avoir à commettre cet acte immonde. Et comme vous l'avez dit, c'est moi la victime dans l'histoire. Je suis déjà bien gentil de ne pas aller tout raconter à la Grande Salle."

" Bien dit Cornedrue !"

A nouveau, les trois garçons se turent, jusqu'à ce que Peter reprenne la parole.

" Tu vas faire quoi alors ?"

James soupira.

" Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber, je le lui ai promis."

" Mais tu ne peux pas t'excuser non plus..." dit Patmol.

Le jeune Potter, qui jusque là était assis par terre, se releva.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

" Je ne peux pas la trahir parce que je lui ai donné ma parole, et il est hors de question que je me confonde en excuses. Alors je vais faire la seule chose qu'il y a à faire."

" C'est-à-dire ?"

" Je vais mettre les choses au point avec elle, et on tire un trait sur cette histoire. De toute façon, c'est ça ou je vais tout raconter au reste de l'école. Je fais mon maximum pour aider cette imbécile, il faut également qu'elle donne du sien."

Et sur cette bonne décision, il sortit de la pièce.

-HP-

Se jeter dans le lac avec une pierre attachée autour du cou ou se jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie ? Se pulvériser la tête contre un mur ou se faire écrabouiller par un shouppuff après l'avoir provoqué pour qu'il la charge ? Confectionner une fiole de_ Goutte du Mort-vivant_ pour l'avaler ou se rendre aux toillettes du deuxième étage pour se noyer dans les larmes de Mimi Geignarde ? Se jeter d'un balai en plein vol ou se lancer un sortilège de distorsion ? Il existait un nombre incaculable de morts différentes et, après une heure à toutes les énumérer, Lily ignorait encore qu'elle était celle qui lui conviendrait le mieux.

Car, après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Potter un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il ne lui restait plus que cette option. Elle ne pouvait décidemment pas rester en vie en sachant que si Potter décidait d'aller tout raconter, elle en mourrait très certainement de honte. Alors, quitte à mourir, autant qu'elle choisisse la mort qui lui correspondait le mieux. Et autant qu'elle soit marquée dans les annales de L'Histoire de Poudlard. Au moins, elle ne serait pas morte pour rien, et on tairait sa mythomanie.

Elle était indéniablement fichue de toute façon. Il était certain pour elle que Potter ne l'aiderait pas et qu'il irait tout raconter. Il n'allait pas s'en priver alors qu'il avait là une chance d'enfoncer la Préfête-en-chef de Poudlard et de la descendre au plus bas. Ou alors il lui restait la fuite. Elle pourrait faire ses valises et s'enfuir. Mais pour aller où ? Elle n'avait nulle part où aller à part retourner chez ses parents, et elle était sûre qu'on viendrait l'y chercher pour la ramener de force à l'école. Et puis où qu'elle aille de toute manière, on la retrouverait. A moins qu'elle ne décide de vivre en autarcie... Loin de tout, loin des gens et sans magie.

" Je veux mourir !" geignit-elle.

" Ca peut s'arranger, Evans. Je peux te faire mourir de plaisir si tu m'accordes un tête à tête de cinq minutes."

Lily s'arrêta au milieu du couloir qu'elle était en train de traverser et regarda Diggory, blasée.

" Cinq minutes, rien que ça ?"

" Que veux-tu Evans, je suis doué dans ce domaine."

" Tu veux pas plutôt dire que t'es un éjaculateur précoce ?"

Pour le coup, la tête que tira le Serdaigle l'aurait bien faite rire si elle-même n'était pas dans une situation désespérée. Son condisciple se reprit bien vite cependant.

" C'est ta relation avec Potter qui te donne autant d'assurance ?"

La rouquine le fusilla du regard. De quel droit il parlait de ça, cet idiot ? Et puis de quelle relation il parlait ? Ce semblant d'histoire d'amour avait à peine duré une trentaine d'heures. Dans quelques minutes, heures tout au plus, elle serait devenu la risée de toute l'école et elle n'aurait plus qu'à aller s'enterrer six pieds sous terre toute seule.

" Va te faire foutre, Diggory ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur."

Oui, elle était grossière, c'était bien la première fois d'ailleurs qu'elle employait de tels mots à l'école. Mais, pour dire vrai, puisque son supplice allait bientôt commencer, elle pouvait bien se lâcher maintenant. Parce que d'ici très peu de temps, elle n'en mènerait pas large.

" J'ai comme l'impression que tu me fais des avances, ma belle."

" Pardon ?"

" Oui, il y a comme des sous-entendus dans tes paroles. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es disputée avec Potter et maintenant tu cherches à évacuer la pression ? Je suis ton homme."

Lily secoua la tête de lassitude.

" Dis-moi Diggory, tu n'as vraiment aucune fierté ?"

Le bleu et bronze sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il appuya son bras contre le mur de gauche.

" Je crois que tu n'as vraiment rien compris, Evans. J'ai énormément de fierté justement, et c'est cette fierté qui me pousse à insister auprès de toi. Parce que malgré tous mes efforts, tu ne m'as jamais regardé alors que je sais que toi et moi on pourrait passer d'agréables moments ensemble.'

" Tu oublies une chose Diggory, et ça tient en un seul mot : Potter !"

Foutue pour foutue, autant qu'elle persiste dans son mensonge jusqu'au bout. La chute n'en serait que plus longue et plus douloureuse mais de toute façon elle allait mourir juste après. Alors qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?

" J'en ai rien à foutre de Potter ! Franchement Evans, ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de rester avec un mec pareil ?"

Cette question l'agaça au plus haut point.

" Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?' cingla-t-elle.

" Eh bien, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il soit démonstratif..."

" Et alors ? Qui te dit qu'il ne l'est pas en privé ? Si tu veux tout savoir, quand on est seul tous les deux, il est extrêmement doux, gentil et attentionné et, sexuellement parlant, il me comble plus que quiconque ne pourra jamais le faire !"

Mensonge, mensonge, mensonge, mensonge ! Elle avait presque l'impression que ce mot s'étalait en lettres rouges sur son front. Car, bien sûr, Lily n'avait jamais vu Potter doux et attentionné. Surtout pas avec elle. Quand au sexe, Dieu merci, elle ne l'avait jamais expérimenté avec lui et ça n'arriverait jamais. Et pourtant, ces mots semblèrent convaincre son vis à vis qui fronça les sourcils.

" Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Evans ? Si tu n'as pas de relation avec d'autres mecs, tu ne pourras jamais savoir s'il n'y a pas mieux que ce bigleux de Potter ! Ne me dis pas que tu es du genre à t'attacher à ton premier mec ?"

" Parfaitement !" lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Qu'y avait-il de mal à vouloir minimiser les erreurs sentimentales ? Celui à qui elle donnerait tout, sa confiance, son amour, son premier baiser, sa virginité, celui-là serait le premier et le dernier ! Elle oubliait légèrement que son premier baiser lui avait été volé le matin même par son pire ennemi, lequel était justement au coeur de la discussion qu'elle avait entamée avec Diggory.

" Tu es ridicule ! Tu ne te rends pas compte du nombre d'expèriences intéressantes que tu rates."

" Rien à foutre !"

Elle n'en démordait pas. On aurait dit qu'elle était prête à mordre. Et ce n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Diggory, avec ses grands airs, cette façon qu'il avait de se croire le meilleur, et cette façon qu'il avait de dénigrer Potter, la mettait hors d'elle.

" Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus comblée avec Potter !" rajouta-t-elle, et elle vit avec satsifaction le jeune homme reculer d'un pas devant sa détermination.

" Tu as compris maintenant, Diggory ? Alors, dégage !"

Ou peut-être que finalement ce ne fut pas elle qui provoqua le léger retrait du Serdaigle. Potter venait d'arriver et avait passé un bras possessif autour de ses épaules et il regardait le garçon avec un sourire mauvais tandis que cette phrase s'échappait de ses lèvres. Lily se raidit quelque peu au contact du Gryffondor et lui jeta un regard en biais, l'incompréhension se lisant parfaitement sur ses traits. Heureusement, Diggory ne la regardait plus, toute son attention était posée sur Potter.

" De quoi tu te mêles, Potter ? Cette discussion ne te concerne pas, je discute avec Evans, là !"

" Oui Diggory, et tu sembles oublier qu'Evans est ma copine. Alors tu ramasses tes clics et tes clacs et tu bouges tes fesses d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve et que je ne t'envoie valdinguer les quatres pattes en l'air. S'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient."

Lily ne savait absolument plus quoi penser après avoir entendu la tirade de Potter. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il aille tout dévoiler et qu'il la rabaisse à plus bas que terre. Alors à quoi jouait il ?

" Ce qui t'appartient ? Tu la traites comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet, Potter."

" Et toi comme si elle était un morceau de viande, juste bon à baiser puis à jeter."

Les yeux réduits à l'état de deux fentes, les deux garçons se fusillaient du regard.

" De toute façon, tu l'as entendu toi-même, continua Potter, je suis doux, gentil, attentionné et, sexuellement parlant, je la comble plus que personne ne pourra jamais le faire."

L'horreur de la situation frappa Lily de plein fouet alors qu'elle comprenait que Potter avait entendu tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire à son encontre au cours des cinq dernières minutes. Au moins ! Au moins, car Potter pouvait très bien avoir assisté à cette dispute depuis le tout début. Et il réutilisait maintenant les mots qu'elle avait elle-même employés un peu plus tôt.

" Je veux mourir..." marmonna-t-elle.

" Pour le moment, Potter ! dit Diggory. Evans n'a malheureusement jamais connu d'homme avant toi, elle ne peut donc pas comparer. Mais attends qu'elle se soit rendue compte que tu n'es qu'un boulet et qu'elle n'a pas encore trouvé la bonne chaussure à son pied."

" Chaussure à son pied ?" répéta Lily, pas certaine de comprendre.

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse à sa question.

" C'est ça, répondit le rouge et or, en attendant, aux dernières nouvelles, Evans est à moi. Alors fous-lui la paix ! Et maintenant, tu te tires de là !"

Si Potter n'avait pas été son ennemi de toujours, Lily aurait été admirative devant la manière qu'il avait de s'en sortir en toutes circonstances. Il venait d'envoyer balader l'autre garçon et Lily voyait déjà qu'il avait remporté la manche, alors même que Diggory n'avait pas encore bougé. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, ce dernier lança un regard dédaigneux au Maraudeur avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner en maugréant.

La Préfète-en-chef était absourdie par ce qui venait de se passer. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Potter viendrait à son aide et prendrait sa défense. Elle aurait voulu le remercier, il venait de la sortir d'un mauvais pas après tout, mais on ne balayait pas six ans de haine comme ça. C'est pourquoi, à la place, elle s'exclama, outrée :

" C'était quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'intervenir comme ça dans ma conversation ? Pour qui tu te prends ?"

" La ferme !"

Le ton était sans appel tandis que Potter lâchait son épaule tout en lui lança une oeillade meurtrière. Et c'est sans aucun doute ce regard, plus que le ton qu'il avait employé, qui l'incita au silence.

" Ok, Evans ! dit-il alors. J'ai réfléchi et, dans ma grande bonté d'âme, j'ai décidé de t'aider. Ne te méprends pas, je ne le fais pas pour toi mais pour moi, parce que je te l'ai promis et que je n'ai qu'une seule parole."

" Tu es trop bon." ironisa-t-elle, mais au fond d'elle elle était soulagée, elle n'en croyait pas sa chance.

" Donc, continua-t-il, faisant fi de son intervention, on va mettre quelques petites choses au clair. Toi et moi, on n'est pas un couple, ça c'est certain, mais on est censé en être un aux yeux de tout le monde. Alors, puisque tu n'as aucune expèrience dans ce domaine, je vais te faire un cours rapide. Un couple, sans avoir à passer tout son temps ensemble, ça se voit au moins plusieurs fois par jour, ça se donne la main et ça s'embrasse."

" Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça !" s'offusqua-t-elle.

Si elle devait embrasser Potter, elle laissait tout tomber. Elle préférait encore avoir la honte de sa vie plutôt que d'embrasser Potter. Encore.

" Je n'ai pas l'intention de réitérer notre seule et unique expèrience en matière de baiser, ne t'inquiètes pas. Merlin m'en préserve. De toute façon, une fois, ça devrait avoir suffit à les convaincre. En revanche, tu vas devoir faire des efforts sur les deux premiers points."

" Mais..."

" Crois-moi, je n'ai pas plus que toi envie qu'on passe du temps ensemble, et encore moins qu'on se tienne la main. Rien que l'idée me répugne."

" Parce que tu crois que moi ça me fait plaisir, peut-être ? Tu n'es pas le seul à être écoeuré de cette situation."

" Sauf que tu oublies que c'est justement toi qui l'a provoquée, cette situation !"

Lily ne sut que répondre à cette accusation. Potter avait raison, tout était sa faute. Le jeune homme continua sur sa lancée, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais interrompu. Pourtant, on voyait bien que tout ce tintamare l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il avait le visage fermé, il semblait faire un effort surhumain pour rester serein et ne pas l'envoyer, elle, valdinguer, comme il en avait fait la menace à Diggory.

" C'est pourquoi, on ne se donnera la main que pour donner le change, c'est-à-dire quand ce sera vraiment nécessaire. Quant aux moments qu'on passera ensemble, je ne te demande pas ni de me parler ni de parler à mes amis mais au moins d'être là et de sourire de temps en temps. N'oublie pas qu'on fait semblant, et si tu tires à chaque fois une gueule de six pieds de long, la vérité sera vite découverte."

Lily n'approuvait pas vraiment ce que lui racontait le Maraudeur mais il s'y connaissait mieux qu'elle. Après tout, les relations amoureuses, c'était son domaine.

" Ensuite, point très important, même si tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch, essaie d'assister une fois de temps en temps à mes entraînements. Ca passera mieux aux yeux de tout le monde. Ils ne nous pardonneront aucune faute alors apprends à mieux jouer la comédie."

Elle secoua la tête en signe d'accord mais elle n'en pensait pas moins : elle avait horreur du Quidditch. En fait, sortir avec quelqu'un, c'était plus contraignant qu'autre chose. A bien y réfléchir, c'était comme une vie de chien : suivre son copain comme un chien suivrait son maître, faire le beau pour se faire bien voir des passants, se tenir la main comme si on était tenu en laisse et s'embrasser de la même façon qu'un chien lécherait les mains de son maître pour lui montrer son affection.

" Des questions ?"

Lily jeta un regard désespéré au jeune homme qui soupira.

" Mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée, moi ?"

" A toi de me le dire, je ne saisis pas plus que toi ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête. Si un jour tu trouves une réponse, je serai ravi que tu m'en fasses part."

Et sans ajouter un mot, il s'éloigna sous l'oeil abattu de Lily. Mais elle se reprit bien vite.

" Potter, tu vas où ?"

" Comme tout le monde à cette heure-ci, je vais manger Evans." répondit-il sans se retourner.

Il fit encore quelques pas avant de rajouter :

" Et si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais venir avec moi."

" Et pourquoi cela, je te prie ?"

James souflla. A croire qu'elle n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il répondit tout de même.

" Parce que ça fera plus crédible si on va manger ensemble, pauvre cruche !"

-HP-

Lily étouffa un baillement tandis que, un peu plus loin devant elle, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait entamé son troisième tour de course. Tous les lundi depuis qu'il était passé capitaine, Potter obligeait son équipe à faire cinq tours du stade, ceci afin de commencer la semaine dans les meilleures conditions, disait-il. Et cela semblait fonctionner à merveille, chaque joueur donnait le meilleur de soit-même à chaque nouvel entraînement. Pour Lily, en revanche, c'était un véritable calvaire que d'être obligée d'assister à ce rituel hebdomadaire. D'autant qu'elle craignait fort que Potter ne l'oblige à y assister chaque semaine à partir de maintenant. Par ailleurs, une quincaphonie exhorbitante avait envahi le lieu.

Autour d'elle, on hurlait les noms des joueurs à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Potter par ci, Black par là, Morison à droite, Charters à gauche... Entendre les hurlements incessants et désagréables des groupies des joueurs lui donnait un mal de tête insupportable, surtout d'aussi bon matin. Lily n'en revenait pas de voir qu'il existait des filles assez folles pour suivre chaque semaine les entraînements de l'équipe, et encore moins de si bonne heure. A cette heure-ci, elle était généralement en train de se réveiller calmement dans la quiétude et la chaleur de son lit.

L'équipe de Quidditch comptait cinq garçons et deux filles. Potter occupait le poste de Poursuiveur avec Erin Tripp et Tommy Morison, Black et Riley Hope étaient tous les deux Batteurs, Loren Madden s'occupait de garder les buts et Jason Charters avait la lourde tâche d'attraper le vif d'or. C'était tout ce qu'elle savait de l'équipe de sa maison, elle ne s'était jamais intéressé au Quidditch. Les cours de vol, en première année, avaient toujours été un fardeau pour elle. Surtout que, à l'époque, Potter n'avait de cesse de se moquer d'elle et de son incapacité à rester assise sur un balai.

Un nouveau baillement lui échappa lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'entraînement était fini et que Potter s'approchait d'elle. Des soupirs lourds de sens fusèrent dans le groupe de filles qui l'entouraient. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux deux fois plus en bataille que d'habitude et les joues rouges.

" Il a trop la classe..." souffla l'une d'entre elles.

" Je vais défaillir..." dit une autre.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de bêtise au moment même ou son ennemi arrivait à sa hauteur. Ce dernier ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle sentait le regard des groupies posé sur elle mais elle n'y prit pas garde. Elle attendait de voir ce que Potter allait dire. Mais au lieu de prendre la parole, il tendit la main dans sa direction. Surprise, elle y jeta un coup d'oeil avec curiosité, se demandant ce qu'il attendait d'elle, attendant qu'il le lui dise. Mais comme il n'en faisait rien, elle se décida à relever les yeux vers lui et lui lança un regard où se lisait parfaitement l'incompréhension. Potter soupira.

Comme si elles n'attendaient que ça, les groupies tendirent brusquement les mains vers le jeune homme et Lily vit apparaître une dizaine de bouteilles d'eau dans son champs de vision. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds. Quant à Potter, il n'eut aucune réaction visible. Il ne prit même pas une seule des boissons qu'on lui tendait. Il se contentait de la regarder, et ce que la Préfète-en-chef voyait dans ses yeux en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait d'elle présentement.

Sans même un coup d'oeil aux filles qui les encadraient, il attrapa soudain sa main et la tira plus loin.

" Tu sers à rien, Evans !" dit-il une fois qu'ils se furent suffisament éloignés, sans même se tourner vers elle.

Comprenant ce que le jeune homme lui reprochait, elle s'arrêta.

" Attends, comment j'étais supposée savoir qu'il fallait que je te ramène de quoi te désaltérer pour après l'entraînement ?"

Cette fois, il se retourna pour lui faire face et lâcha sa main.

" T'es vraiment stupide ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses être aussi nulle en matière de relation amoureuse."

" Mais comment tu voulais que je le sache ?"

" Tu n'as jamais lu de livre romantiques ?" demanda-t-il avec une ironie non feinte.

" Bhen non, justement ! J'ai horreur des histoires d'amour, vois-tu. Je préfère les romans historique."

" Tu es ridicule, Evans." lança-t-il dans un soupir.

" C'est ta faute Potter, tu aurais dû me le dire !" grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

" Excuse-moi de t'avoir un peu trop surestimée."

Lily lui lança un regard noir.

" C'est toi qui m'a tirée de mon lit aux aurores, je te signale."

" Ce que je fais Evans, je ne le fais pas pour moi !" lança-t-il avec agacement avant de rajouter :

" Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié."

Elle préféra ne rien dire, sachant pertinemment que quoi qu'elle dirait ça lui retomberait dessus. Le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, là où se trouvait le groupe de fans en délire qui, elles, avaient pensé à ramener suffisament de bouteilles d'eau pour abreuver tout un régiment. D'ailleurs, elles étaient justement en train d'en faire profiter généreusement les autres membres de l'équipe.

Potter secoua alors la tête de désespoir.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Cornedrue ?" s'exclama Black qui venait de les rejoindre.

" Evans est une vraie calamité."

" La calamité t'emmerde, Potter !"

" Oui, ça je le sais déjà. Tu viens de le prouver devant une vingtaine d'étudiants. Notre couple fait très réaliste." ironisa-t-il.

Black rit.

" Tu t'es foutu dans cette merde tout seul, Jamesie. Je t'avais dit de laisser tomber et de tout aller balancer. Mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter."

" Oui, et qui m'a dit d'accepter au début ?"

Le Batteur ne répondit rien. Agacée d'être ainsi ignorée, Lily intervint.

" C'est bon ! La prochaine fois je le saurai !" râla-t-elle.

Les deux Maraudeurs la regardèrent.

" Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin d'un cours plus poussé sur la vie de couple, Evans." dit James.

Se disant, il attrapa sa main et suivit son meilleur ami qui prenait déjà le chemin du château pour aller déjeuner. Lily voulut retirer sa main de celle du jeune homme mais il la tint fermement.

" Regarde derrière-toi avant de faire quoi que ce soit, grosse nouille."

Obéissant, elle regarda dans son dos. Le reste de l'équipe les suivait, accompagné de la bande de groupies en folie.

" Maintenant, si tu veux, je peux lâcher ta main quand même. C'est pas vraiment mon problème..." continua le brun.

Elle serra davantage sa main.

" Ne t'avise pas de me la lâcher !"

Puis, comme il l'avait traitée de 'grosse nouille', elle rajouta :

" Nécessiteux de la matière grise !"

-HP-

" Dites, vous ne trouvez pas que Rogue tire une drôle de tronche aujourd'hui ?"

" Tu veux dire, pire que d'habitude ?" plaisanta James.

" C'est peut-être parce qu'on l'a obligé à se laver les cheveux ce matin." ajouta Sirius, hilare.

James se tourna pour observer le concerné à la table des Serpentards.

" Je ne vois aucun changement pourtant."

" Ca, c'est parce que la crasse et le gras sont tellement incrustés qu'il ne peut plus les retirer."

Les trois Maraudeurs partirent dans un fou rire quand Evans les coupa.

" Vous êtes vraiment méchants avec ce pauvre Rogue."

James se tourna vers elle avec dédain.

" Eh bien si tu l'aimes autant, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour l'épouser ?"

" Il est certain que si je devais choisir entre l'un de vous deux, c'est Rogue que je choisirais."

James eut un sourire mauvais.

" Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? Je suis sûr que Servilus apprécierait de savoir que tu t'es entichée de lui."

" Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Potter. C'est juste que Rogue, lui, au moins, est une personne appréciable et fréquentable. Contrairement à toi !"

" Ca c'est certain, dit Sirius. Pour ceux et celles qui aiment les cheveux gras et les nez crochus."

Cette réflexion sembla agacer la rousse.

" Et toi Black, tu t'es déjà regardé dans une glace ?"

" Oui, tous les jours, et je suis à chaque fois ébloui par mon charme légendaire et ma beauté de Pygmalion."

James s'étouffa de rire dans son café en écoutant son meilleur ami déblater de telles conneries.

" Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles tous les trois. Heureusement que Rémus relève le niveau de votre groupe d'abrutis congénitals."

" Notre groupe d'abrutis congénitals, comme tu dis Evans, est apprécié par les trois quart de cette école. Alors que toi, personne ne peut t'encadrer. A part Diggory, mais lui il a un pois chiche à la place du cerveau. Quand à Rémus, il a juste pitié de toi."

Une lumière sur leur droite les aveugla brusquement, les coupant dans leur conversation. James ferma fort les yeux tandis qu'un énorme point rouge venait troubler sa vision. Ce point le gêna pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne disparaisse et qu'il puisse distinguer ce qui l'avait ainsi aveuglé. Le première chose qu'il vit fut un énorme objectif et un sourire bright juste derrière. Il reconnut assez rapidement Mickael Simms, un Serdaigle de cinquième année, qui, comme à l'accoutumé, portait son appareil photo next generation autour du cou. Ce dernier souriait de toutes ses dents, semblant ravi de son apparition surprise.

" Celle-là sera géniale !" s'exclama-t-il gaiement.

James fronça les sourcils.

" Géniale pour quoi ?"

" Pour le journal de l'école." dit-il comme si cela semblait être une évidence.

" Comment ça pour le journal de l'école ? demanda Evans. Il n'y en a pas à Poudlard."

" Si ! Dumbledore m'en a donné la permission au début de l'année."

" Comment ça se fait qu'on n'est pas au courant ?" interrogea Peter.*

" Ah bhen ça, c'est parce que jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais pas trouvé de véritable scoop à publier. Alors le journal n'était pas véritablement ouvert... Mais aujourd'hui, grâce à Potter et Evans, _Les Potins de Poudlard_ va enfin faire une entrée fracassante. Je vais le tirer à 600 exemplaires."

_" Les Potins de Poudlard ?" _répéta Patmol.

" C'est sympa comme nom, hein ? J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider. Au début j'hésitais entre ça et _Poudlard Informations_. Y a pas photo, hein ? Quoi que, si justement."

Et il éclata de rire. Mais James venait de comprendre une chose.

" Attends une minute ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de cette photo ?"

" La publier pardi. Et bien sûr, il y aura un article avec. Bertha Jorkins m'a dit qu'elle voulait s'en charger. Je vois d'ici les gros titres : _James et Lily, de la Haine à l'Amour !_ Pas mal, hein ?"

Le jeune Potter vit nettement Evans pâlir à ses côtés et c'est en même temps qu'ils s'exclamèrent :

" C'est hors de question !"

Le bleu et bronze parut étonné de leur réaction.

" Pourquoi ?"

" Parce que c'est une intrusion dans la vie privée d'autrui !" hurla presque la rouquine.

" Mais pas du tout, argumenta le plus jeune, c'est juste une photo de vous deux dans la vie de tous les jours. Et elle n'a pas été prise dans un cadre privé mais dans un lieu publique."

Il désigna la Grande Salle d'un geste de la main.

" C'est le scoop de l'année, je vais devenir célèbre grâce à cet article." s'esclaffa-t-il en partant, laissant derrière lui une Lily et un James choqué.

" Vous êtes dans la merde." fit remarquer Sirius, ce qui lui valut une oeillade assassine de la Préfète-en-chef.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda-t-elle alors. Si jamais cette photo venait à circuler dans l'école, notre couverture sera fichue."

" Pourquoi ?" s'enquit poliment Peter.

" Pettigrow, es-tu idiot ou le fais-tu exprès ? dit-elle froidement. Cette photo est la preuve même que Potter et moi on se déteste."

" Simms risque d'être étonné quand il vous verra vous entretuer sur sa si merveilleuse photo. Finalement, le scoop de l'année ce sera le mensonge qui plane au-dessus de votre soi-disant histoire d'amour." dit Black.

" Il n'en saura rien !" s'exclama Potter avec une certitude à faire froid dans le dos.

" Et tu proposes quoi ?"

" On va récupérer cette photo avant qu'elle ne soit publiée !"

_**Fin du chapitre 3.**_

Voilà le chapitre 3 est enfin posté. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

Certain d'entre vous m'ont demandé à quel rythme je pensais publier. Pour le moment, les 5 premiers chapitres sont écrits, il me reste juste la correction à faire. Mais pour me donner le temps et ne pas aller trop vite, au risque que l'histoire en patisse, je compte publier un chapite par mois. Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres que fera cette histoire, quand j'avais commencé à l'écrire, j'avais envisagé 5 chapitres. Mais ça ne faisait pas crédible du tout. Donc, en y réfléchissant, je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je pense tabler autour de 11 ou 12 chapitres. J'espère avoir répondu à vos questions.

Rendez-vous est maintenant donné pour le quatrième chapitre, d'ici un mois ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à Joanne, vous le savez.

**Titre:** Menteuse, menteuse

**Pairing:** Lily/James

**Résumé:** James Potter et Lily Evans se vouent une haine féroce depuis leur toute première rencontre. Sept ans plus tard, Lily va apprendre qu'il n'est pas bon de mentir à toute une école et d'entraîner avec elle son pire ennemi.

**Menteuse, menteuse.**

_Chapitre 4_

Lily ne savait pas quoi penser. Juste devant elle, Potter faisait l'imbécile avec les deux abrutis qui lui servaient d'amis et il l'ignorait superbement, comme si elle n'avait aucun intérêt. Alors qu'elle avait le droit de savoir. Elle voulait connaître l'idée tordue qui avait traversé le cerveau tout aussi tordu de son ennemi quant à la manière dont ils allaient s'y prendre pour récupérer cette photo.

Le jeune homme avait refusé de lui dévoiler son plan. Il oubliait que cette histoire la touchait fortement, et même bien plus que lui. Car si _Les Potins de Poudlard _publiait cet article, c'en été fini d'elle. Tandis que Potter n'aurait qu'à dire que c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de le faire passer pour son petit ami et même qu'elle l'avait supplié. Et, par Merlin, c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Lily connaissait suffisament Potter pour savoir qu'au moment le plus critique, il n'hésiterait pas à la lâcher. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire confiance.

" Potter !" appela-t-elle discrètement en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à McGonagall qui leur faisait un cours théorique sur la capacité que pouvait avoir un sorcier à se transformer en animal.

Etrangement, Lily aurait pensé que le cours sur les animagi aurait grandement intéressé les Maraudeurs mais elle s'était trompée. Les trois garçons ne prêtaient pas plus attention à l'enseignante qu'ils ne lui en prêtaient à elle.

" Potter, appela-t-elle à nouveau, tu sais qu'utiliser la Magie contre un autre étudiant est interdit, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le Gryffondor ne lui répondit rien mais la rouquine vit qu'il l'écoutait attentivement. Black et Pettigrow venaient de se tourner vers elle et le brun lui lançait un regard moqueur. Elle le fusilla du regard et reprit où elle en était.

" Ne fais rien d'illégale, Potter. Si jamais tu te fais attraper, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Tu pourrais être renvoyé, on briserait ta baguette et, selon la gravité de tes actes, tu pourrais aller à Azkaban."

James se tourna vers elle avec lassitude.

" T'en n'as pas marre de raconter des conneries, Evans ?"

" Je dis ça pour toi Potter ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu."

" A quoi tu penses, Evans ? l'interrogea Black, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Tu crois que James serait prêt à tuer Simms pour récupérer cette photo ?"

" Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Mais je vous connais assez pour me douter que vos intentions sont tout sauf louables."

" De toute façon Evans, intervint le garçons aux lunettes, si je plonge tu plonges avec. Quoi que je fasse. Si je me fais attraper, je balancerais ton nom parce que, après tout, c'est toi qui veux à tout prix mettre la main sur cette photo. Pas moi."

Lily resta bouche bée l'espace de quelques secondes mais elle se reprit bien vite.

" Potter, si tu fais du mal à Simms, je t'étripe puis je piétine ton corps avant de t'écrabouiller la tête dans une baine à ordures ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?"

Cela le fit rire.

" Et tu crois sérieusement que je te donnerai l'occasion de mettre tes menaces à exécution, Evans ? L'espoir fait vivre à ce qu'on dit."

" J'en suis tout à fait capable, Potter !"

Les trois Maraudeurs ricanèrent et Peter prit la parole.

" Tu refuses que James fasse quelque chose d'illégale mais tu serais prête à te mettre hors-la-loi pour l'en empêcher ?"

" Ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire s'appelle un meurtre, Evans ! précisa Potter. Et ça, c'est un allé simple pour Azkaban."

" Bah, y en a qui veulent devenir Aurors, d'autres professeurs à Poudlard, et il y a ceux qui veulent devenir Ministre de la Magie, dit Black. Et puis il y a ceux, comme Evans, qui veulent devenir pensionnaire à Azkaban."

James et Peter sourirent.

" Il faut voir les points positifs, dit le plus petit des trois, elle n'aura pas de loyer à payer. Nourrie, logée gratuitement."

" Le beurre, l'argent du beurre, la crémière et son sourire. Evans est plus maligne que je ne l'aurais imaginé..." s'exclama Black avec une fausse lueur d'admiration dans le regard.

" Ah bon, parce que tu sais penser toi ? lui lança la rouge et or. Excuse-moi Black, j'ai vraiment dû te sous-estimer parce que, jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours pensé que tu n'étais qu'un détraqué sexuel qui ne savait penser qu'avec sa queue. Alors apprendre que tu peux émettre une opinion sur moi avec autre chose que ton service trois pièces, pardonne-moi, mais ça me laisse sans voix."

" Pour une personne qui reste sans voix, je trouve vraiment que tu parles trop, ma plume en sucre."

Lily voulut répliquer quelque chose à son ennemi de toujours mais un regard courroucé de McGonagall l'en empêcha. Cette dernière s'approcha vivement de leurs tables et s'arrêta devant celle des Maraudeurs.

" Votre conversation semble bien plus passionnante que mon cours, jeunes gens. Aussi, je pense que vous pourriez en faire profiter toute la classe." dit-elle en les regardant chacun par dessus ses lunettes.

Lily baissa honteusement la tête et s'excusa d'une toute petite voix. Mais son excuse fut couverte par la réponse que donna Potter à la directrice des rouges et ors.

" Veuillez me pardonner professeur, mais je suis tellement fou d'amour pour ma femme que passer une heure sans la regarder ou lui parler est une véritable torture pour moi."

En premier lieu, Lily eut du mal à saisir de qui il parlait mais quand elle comprit que 'ma femme' faisait référence à elle, elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer drôlement. Une rougeur de honte cuisante et de colère suprême. Même devant les professeurs, cet abruti avait le don de se foutre de sa gueule sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Tout du moins, personne excepté Black qui ricana.

" Eh bien puisque vous éprouvez le désir intense de vous retrouver en tête à tête, vous serez donc en retenue ce soir. Dans mon bureau. A 20h." s'exclama l'enseignante avec son habituel air sérieux.

Lily était estomaquée. Elle était collée. Pour la première fois de sa vie. A cause de Potter. Elle vit avec horreur sa directrice de maison retourner à son bureau. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole et défendre sa position - il était hors de question qu'elle passe sa soirée en retenue à cause de ce débile mental. Mais ces mots moururent dans sa gorge avant même qu'ils ne franchissent ses lèvres. McGonagall avait repris ses explications.

Lily était sidérée. Elle aurait voulu prendre sa propre défense mais à quoi bon ? Elle était tout aussi responsable que Potter et ses amis dans cette histoire, et elle méritait cette punition. Mais c'était justement parce que Potter refusait de se montrer sérieux qu'elle avait agi ainsi, elle perdait patience. Ils avaient un véritable problème, ils ne pouvaient pas permettre que cette photo soit publiée. Potter ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il agissait avec une telle désinvolture, comme si ça n'était pas important. Et ça la mettait hors d'elle.

" Potter !" commença-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Mais le jeune homme la coupa.

" Evans, déstresses un peu, ok ? Et fais-moi confiance." dit-il.

Elle le regarda d'un oeil dubitatif mais comme il ne la regardait pas il ne le remarqua pas. Il poursuivit.

" Je vais la récupérer cette foutue photo !"

" Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?"

Il eut un sourire à faire froid dans le dos tandis qu'il se tournait pour lui faire face.

" Tu oublies une chose essentielle, mon épouvantard d'amour."

Elle le fusilla du regard, n'appréciant pas d'être comparée à l'une de ces créatures mais elle ne dit rien, attendant l'explication du brun. Laquelle ne tarda pas à venir.

" Je suis un Maraudeur !"

Lily se fracassa la tête sur sa table. Avec un pareil raisonnement, ils étaient fichus. Comme si le simple fait d'être un imbécile à tête enflée qui s'amusait à faire des coup foireux, à désobéir au réglement et à jouer des tour aux autres suffirait à régler leur problème. Oui, Lily avait une vision très noire de ce que pouvait-être un Maraudeur, et c'est justement parce que le garçon en était un qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

" Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?"

James soupira et redressa la tête pour voir arriver la fille qu'il supportait le moins dans cette école. Evans affichait un air furieux tandis qu'elle venait se poser devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Heureusement pour eux, la salle commune était vide et donc, personne n'assistait à la nouvelle preuve flagrante que toute cette histoire était un coup monté de toutes pièces. Evans ne savait décidément pas jouer la comédie.

C'est Sirius qui répondit à sa question.

" On prépare un mauvais coup, Evans. Pourquoi ? Tu veux participer ?"

Les joues de la jeune fille s'échauffèrent danreugeusement de colère.

" Vous ne croyez pas avoir autre chose de mieux à faire ? Comme de récupérer la photo ?"

James haussa un sourcil. Cette histoire de photo la hantait tellement qu'elle en oubliait de leur hurler dessus parcqu'ils préparaient encore un sale tour aux Serpentards. Et donc, elle en oubliait son rôle de préfête-en-chef. Il ricana.

" Tu devrais te calmer Evans, c'est pas bon pour le coeur toutes ces sautes d'humeur."

" Arrête de te foutre de moi, Potter ! cria-t-elle presque. Tu m'avais promis de t'en occuper, et force est de constater que tu t'en moques éperdument !"

" De toute façon, récupérer cette photo ne sert strictement à rien." dit-il d'un ton très calme.

" Oui, bien sûr ! Monsieur s'en balance ! Aprés tout, ce n'est pas toi qui sera la risée de toute l'école !"

" Détrompes-toi Evans, au contraire. J'ai participé activement à ton mesonge, je suis donc complice. Tout comme toi, je mens à toute l'école. Et, si ça venait à ce savoir, je serais tout aussi catalogué que toi comme embobineur suprême. Et bien entendu, ma réputation en prendrait un coup."

" Alors pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?"

" Parce que vu la manière dont tu te comportes, les gens ne vont pas tarder à comprendre que quelque chose cloche. Donc, autant leur éviter de se poser mille et une questions et les laisser découvrir la vérité à travers cette photographie."

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'la manière dont je me comporte' ?"

James et Sirius soufflèrent, blasé. Cette fille était d'une nullité à toute épreuve. C'est Peter qui lui expliqua.

" Mais enfin Evans, tu n'agis pas comme une petite-amie est sensé le faire. Tu passes ton temps à hurler sur James et à le rabaisser devant tout le monde, alors bien sûr les gens se posent des questions."

" Merci Queudver." remercia le cerf, soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à lui donner ces explications.

" Comment ça je le rabaisse ?"

" Tu n'es pas assez discrète, dit Sirius. En cours de Métamorphose tout à l'heure, quand tu t'énervais aprés Jamesie, Jude Oliver te regardait étrangement. Ca se voyait qu'il se posait des questions."

" Les gens ont déjà du mal à croire à votre couple, continua le rat. Alors si en plus tu fais flancher la couverture..."

" Le pire, c'est que tu accuses Cornedrue de tout faire pour que ça capote, alors que, au contraire, c'est toi qui flanques tout en l'air."

Lily observa tour à tour les deux garçons, ébahie, avant de se tourner vers son ennemi. Ce dernier avait attrapé un magazine de Quidditch qui trainait sur le divan et le feuilletait tranquillement.

" Mais je n'y peux rien si Potter m'insupporte au point où je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de lui hurler dessus."

" Dans ce cas, t'aurais dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre Evans."

" Tu connais le proverbe qui dit 'Les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces', Black ?"

" Oui, et alors ?"

" Eh bien, avec Potter, ce proverbe s'accorde parfaitement. Lui crier dessus est devenu une habitude pour moi, c'est automatique. Je ne m'en rends même pas compte."

" James aussi ne t'aime pas, Evans. Pourtant, il ne passe pas son temps à s'époumoner contre toi."

" Encore heureux, intervint le concerné. J'ai une vie privée moi."

Lily resta silencieuse, ne sachant que répondre. S'entêtait-elle à ce point contre Potter ? Il était vrai que depuis leur première année, ne pas passer une seule journée à le rabrouer lui était insupportable. Potter était responsable de tous ses problèmes, et elle ressentait tous les jours le besoin de le lui faire savoir.

" Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse alors ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Déjà, commence par arrêter de lui hurler dessus à tout bout de champs et de toujours tout lui reprocher." s'exclama Patmol.

" Et puis, fais exactement ce qu'il te dit de faire." ajouter Peter.

" Ca, c'est hors de question !"

" Evans, James s'y connait largement plus que toi dans le domaine des relations amoureuses. Il sait quoi faire, quand et comment. Si tu veux persister dans ton mensonge, fais le bien."

" Mais... les couples ça se disputent !" essaya-t-elle de donner comme excuse.

" Oui, mais pas 24h sur 24. Par ailleurs, tu ne te disputes pas avec lui comme si vous étiez un couple."

" Mais parce qu'on n'est pas un couple, Black ! On fait semblant."

" Alors tâche de faire semblant correctement devant les autres !" trancha-t-il.

Lily resta muette, ne sachant plus quoi répondre. Finalement, James prit la parole.

" Ce n'est pas grave Evans, dit-il. Je t'ai donné des instructions hier, mais il est vrai que tu manques d'expérience dans ce domaine. Je t'ai peut-être un peu trop surestimée."

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

" Tu n'auras pas vraiment besoin de jouer la comédie, je la jouerai pour nous deux. Parce que je te l'ai promis et que je n'ai qu'une seule parole."

" Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, alors ?"

" Que tu te laisses faire. Quand on sera entouré de monde, tu ne feras rien et tu me laisseras tout gérer. Et tu as tout intérêt à obéir. Parce que, dans le cas contraire, je ne donne pas cher de notre couverture."

" Tu veux que je te fasse confiance, c'est ça ?"

" Tu as tout compris."

" Mais mon cher Potter, je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Ton comportement puérile de ces dernières années m'a montré que tu étais quelqu'un d'irresponsable, à qui on ne pouvait justement pas faire confiance."

Le rouge et or ne dit rien. Il reposa son magazine de Quidditch et se leva.

" Trés bien, comme tu voudras."

Puis, sans mot dire de plus, il passa devant elle et se dirigea vers la sortie que gardait le portrait de la grosse dame. Portrait qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt pour laisser entrer deux élèves de cinquième année et trois élèves de deuxième année. James s'arrêta donc et, sous leurs yeux, se tourna vers la rousse.

" Tu viens ma puce ?"

Lily observa un instant sa main tendue avant de passer à son sourire qu'elle savait purement hypocrite en ce moment. C'était sa chance. La dernière que Potter lui offrait. Si elle refusait cette main tendue, il laisserait les choses se produire comme elles le devaient et tout serait terminé. La vérité serait dévoilée et elle serait reléguée au rang des calomnieurs.

Elle s'approcha de lui et saisit sa main. Immédiatement, il reprit sa marche et ils sortirent ensemble de la salle commune, laissant Black, Pettigrow et les cinq étudiants derrière eux. Ils marchèrent pendant prés de deux minutes dans les couloirs sans parler, avant de rencontrer un groupe d'élèves de sixième année. Puis, survint un groupe de première année. Tous les regardaient avec un air étrange, mais Potter agissait comme si de rien n'était et traçait sa route, la main de Lily toujours dans la sienne.

Se rendant compte qu'ils étaient le centre d'attention de tous ceux qu'ils croisaient, Lily serra plus fortement la main de son ennemi.

" N"oublie pas la photo, Potter ! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. La photo !"

" Excuse-moi, tu n'aurais pas entendu parler du nouveau journal de l'école par hasard ?"

Le première année à qui il venait de poser la question fit non de la tête et James soupira.

C'était la quatrième personne à laquelle il posait la question et il obtenait à chaque fois la même réponse. Sans se démonter, il s'en alla à la recherche d'une nouvelle personne qui pourrait lui donner le renseignement qu'il cherchait. Il arrêta bientôt une élève de cinquième année de Poufsouffle.

" Exuse-moi, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve la salle attribuée à Simms pour les _Potins de Poudlard ?"_

La jaune et noire lui jeta un coup d'oeil curieux.

" _Les Potins de Poudlard_ ? répéta-t-elle. C'est quoi ?"

" C'est le nom que Simms a donné au journal de l'école."

" Je ne savais pas que Poudlard avait un journal officiel..."

" Moi non plus jusqu'à ce matin." dit-il dans un soupir las.

Constatant que James semblait agacé, elle lui dit d'un air navré.

" Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas du tout. Mais peut-être devrais-tu demander à un professeur, ils sont certainement plus au courant que nous. Simms a probablement dû monter un dossier avec son directeur de maison avant d'obtenir l'accord de Dumbledore. De ce fait, je pense que le professeur Backer sera plus à même de te renseigner."

" Oui, peut-être. Merci."

Puis il s'en alla. Ce qu'avait dit cette fille n'était pas idiot, Baker devait probablement savoir où se trouvaient les bureaux des _Potins de Poudlard_. Il partit donc en direction du bureau personnel du professeur d'Etude des Moldus. Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour arriver à destination et, comme l'avait suggéré la jeune fille de Poufsouffle, il questionna l'enseignant qui lui apprit que Simms avait eu l'autorisation d'installer tout son matériel dans une salle de classe désafectée du couloir de Cricket le Minus, au 9ème étage. Remerciant le pédagogue, James se dépêcha de rejoindre le dit couloir.

Le couloir de Criket le Minus avait été interdit d'accés lors de leur deuxième année, aprés que Peeves ait décidé de s'y installer et d'y faire le pitre. A cette période, il ne cessait de déranger les cours qui y avaient lieu et de casser tout ce qui lui passait sous la main : chaises, tables, livres... Il lui était même très souvent arrivé de s'incruster pendant les cours et de balancer des objets de toutes sortes sur les étudiants, les obligeant à fuir. Pour dire la vérité, Peeves s'était rapidement approprié les lieux. Cela avait duré trois ans avant que l'esprit frappeur ne décide qu'il était temps pour lui de déménager et de s'installer ailleurs. Mais depuis lors, plus personne n'avait réintégré cette partie du château. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il trouva rapidement la salle qu'il cherchait. C'était la seule pièce d'où s'échappait un rayon de lumière par l'intersectrice de sa porte et des sons étranges retentissaient parfois à l'intérieur, synonyme que quelqu'un s'affairait à diverses occupations. Sans même frapper, le Maraudeur pénétra à l'intérieur. Il avisa immédiatement Simms, debout prés d'une table il était en train de ranger des papiers.

" Hey Simms !" l'appela-t-il aussitôt.

Le Serdaigle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

" Ah Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

" Dis, tu sais que t'es dur à trouver ?"

" Oui, Dumbledore m'a dit que ce couloir offrait un cadre tranquille et reposant et que je pourrais y travailler sans être dérangé. Et il a bien raison. Tu es la première personne à venir ici depuis que je m'y suis installé."

" Tu m'étonnes." marmonna le cerf, en jetant un coup d'oeil maussade autour de lui.

Il y avait une couche de poussière imprésionnante et des chaises et tables cassées trainaient dans un coin. Ca ressemblait étrangement à la cabane hurlante, la lumière du soleil filtrant à travers la fenêtre en plus.

" Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?" l'interrogea le bleu et bronze.

" Oui. En fait, je voulais savoir ce que donnait la photo que tu as prise ce matin."

Simms rit.

" Pressé de la voir, hein ?"

" Oui, en quelque sorte." répondit le Gryffondor d'un air hyppocrite.

" Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'en occuper à vrai dire. J'essaie de ranger un peu ce foutoir et j'attends l'article de Bertha Jorkins. Une fois qu'il sera terminé, je m'atèlerai à la développer. Ca ne prendra pas longtemps. Je pense qu'on bouclera le tout demain soir. Bertha fera la mise en page de ce qu'elle a écrit, je tirerai la photo et tu peux être sûr que mercredi matin, tout le monde aura ce premier numéro entre les mains."

Il semblait extrêment heureux de ce fait. Mais il était le seul à se réjouir, car cela voulait dire pour James qu'il avait 24h tout au plus pour récupérer cette maudite photo. Et il devait agir avant qu'elle ne soit développée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser le bleu et bronze aviser le contenu de l'image qui sortirait de son appareil. C'est pour cette raison qu'il devrait voler le dit apareil. Ce soir.

" Tu me tiens au courant quand elle sera prête ?" demanda-t-il alors.

" Pas de soucis."

Remerciant son camarade d'un signe de tête il s'appêta à sortir de la salle au moment même où Jorkins y entrait.

" Tiens Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Bah, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je me suis penchée sur l'article, je sais exactement de quoi il va traiter. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le rédiger. Tu verras, il sera super."

" Je n'en doute pas, Jorkins..." répondit-il, blasé.

Elle éclata de rire et alla s'assoir à une table où elle sortit une plume à papotte et un parchemin. Aussitôt, la plume gratta le papier. James l'observa un instant. Il connaissait suffisament Jorkins pour savoir qu'elle allait tout extrapôler et il se demandait ce que ça pouvait donner dans le contexte présent, dans la mesure où le sujet de son article était un honteux mensonge. Il imaginait déjà l'horreur que représenterait ce texte.

Lily pestait contre les Maraudeurs alors que tous les quatre sortaient du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière leur avait imposé un devoir sur le sujet suivant : Le point de vue de Backiel Irve sur la Transfiguration vous apparaît-il comme justifié si l'on prend on compte les différents degrés de Métamorphoses qu'il existe selon l'approche finale qu'en a fait le sorcier Mill Krude en basant sa théorie sur le sortilège Verti Speciei ? Autant dire que ce sujet était impossible à traiter. Même Lily qui était réputée pour être une très bonne élève n'était parvenue à remplir qu'un seul parchemin sur les trois qu'avait demandés l'enseignante. Et au vu de la manière monumentale dont elle venait de se planter, elle espérait fort que la note qu'elle obtiendrait ne compterait pas dans sa moyenne.

" Eh bien Evans, t'en tires une drôle de tronche." lança joyeusement Black en passant gaiement devant elle, tandis qu'ils prenaient la direction de la Tour de Gryffondor.

La rouquine lui lança une oeillade assassine qui le fit éclater de rire.

" Oh, c'est que tu ferais presque peur." dit-il.

Puis se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

" Je crois qu'Evans s'est plantée, Cornedrue."

" On s'est tous plantés, Patmol." dit Queudver.

" Oui, mais nous on ne tire pas des gueules de six pieds de long. Souris un peu Evans, t'es pas un monstre."

" Tu te trompes Patmol, intervint Potter. C'est sa tête de tous les jours. M'est avis que d'ici un an tout au plus, elle a sa première ride. Là, juste au coin de l'oeil."

Les trois garçons rirent. Quant à Lily, elle serra les poings, préférant ne rien dire. Elle voulait bien croire Potter quand il disait qu'elle serait déjà ridée dans un an, mais il oubliait que ce seraitt sa faute. Parce qu'il lui pourissait la vie depuis trop longtemps déjà. Elle resta donc silencieuse tandis que les Maraudeurs riaient sous cape. Elle regrettait que Rémus ne soit pas là. Lui au moins savait se montrer gentil et prévenant. Et il n'était pas idiot comme ces trois là.

Bientôt, elle n'entendit plus que des chuchottements discrets derrière elle et elle se tourna vers eux avec un regard soupçonneux.

" Qu'est-ce que vous complotez encore ?"

" Rien qui te regarde, Evans !" répondit Potter d'un ton agressif.

" Si justement ! Je suis Préfète-en-chef, et il est de mon devoir de vous empêcher de faire une bêtise. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, Black m'a avoué que vous prépariez un sale coup tout à l'heure..."

" Oui, et tu est complètement passée à côté parce que tu étais trop obnubilée par cette histoire de photo." dit Pettigrow.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre à cette phrase et se tourna vers Potter.

" Je ne plaisante pas Potter, ne faites pas de bêtises."

" Sinon tu feras quoi, Evans ? Tu iras tout balancer à McGonagall ?"

" Je ne dis ça que dans votre intérêt."

" Tu parles ! Tu te fiches pas mal de nous, la seule chose qui te préoccupe vraiment c'est que quelqu'un apprenne que tu étais au courant du fait qu'on préparait quelque chose et que tu n'ais rien fait pour nous en empêcher."

" En fait, tu veux juste te donner bonne conscience." ajouta Black.

" Et plutôt que de t'occuper de nos affaires Evans, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper des tiennes."

" Oui, si je ne m'abuse, il y a une chose que, dans ton intérêt personnel, tu ferais mieux de récupérer au plus vite. Avant qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains."

Tour à tour, Lily darda les trois garçons d'un regard glacial.

" Tu as de la chance que Cornedrue n'ais qu'une seule parole Evans, continua Sirius. Si ça avait été moi, je ne me donnerais pas toute la peine qu'il se donne pour te venir en aide."

Elle voulut répliquer mais n'en eut pas le temps. Potter s'adressait à son meilleur ami.

" Laisse tomber, Patmol ! Ca ne vaut pas le coup de discuter avec Evans. Toi et Peter vous n'avez qu'à faire ce qui était prévu à la base ce soir, je vous rejoindrez après. De mon côté, je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire."

" Tu es sûr que ça ira ? On peut t'aider si besoin est." dit alors Pettigrow.

" Non, Lunard a plus besoin de vous que moi en cet instant."

Lily fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient. Elle les écouta discuter quelques instants jusqu'à ce que deux d'entre eux ne s'en aillent et qu'il ne reste plus que Potter.

" Bon ! On n'a pas toute la nuit Evans, alors on y va !"

Elle le vit s'éloigner dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avaient pris les deux autres Maraudeurs précédemment. Ces derniers avaient déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Rapidement, Lily rejoignit son ennemi.

" Pourquoi tes deux copains ne nous aident pas ?" s'enquit-elle auprès du jeune homme une fois à ses côtés.

" Parce qu'ils n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, Evans."

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont partis faire ?"

" Rien qui ne te concerne."

La rouquine s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir et serra les poings.

" Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Potter ! Vous mijotez quelque chose, je le sais."

" Et alors ? Tu veux une médaille ?" répondit le brun, tout en continuant sa marche.

" Potter !" l'appela-t-elle aussitôt.

Ce dernier se retourna.

" Mêle-toi de tes fesses Evans, tu veux ? Dans l'immédiat, ce que sont partis faire Sirius et Peter n'est pas important. L'essentiel, pour l'instant, c'est qu'on se rende au 9ème étage."

Puis il repartit et elle dut courir pour le rattraper.

" ¨Pourquoi au 9ème étage ?"

" Parce que c'est là que se trouve ce qu'on cherche."

" Comment tu le sais ?"

" Parce que je me suis renseigné, répondit-il agacé. Pendant que toi tu faisais tes devoirs à la con à la bibliothèque, moi je me démenais pour savoir où étaient les locaux de ce putain de journal. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, ferme-la ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, le couvre feu est passé depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Et je n'ai pas envie de me faire attraper par Rusard."

Lily resta interdite. Potter s'était renseigné pour savoir où ils devaient se rendre exactement pour récupérer le fameux cliché ? Elle ne savait quoi penser pour le coup. Il était vrai qu'elle n'aimait pas Potter, et elle avait un mal fou à lui faire confiance. Pourtant, depuis trois jours que cette histoire concernant leur soit-disant couple circulait dans le château, pas une seule fois il ne l'avait trahie.

Lily avait du mal à savoir s'il agissait réellement parce qu'il le lui avait promis où si c'était parce qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Le connaissant, elle optait plutôt pour la seconde option. Malgré cela, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de travailler en étroite collaboration avec lui. Il ne s'agissait pas de confiance ici, non elle se contentait d'obéir parce qu'elle y était obligée. Pour sauver son honneur.

Elle vit soudaint Potter s'arrêter devant elle et sortir un vieux parchemin de la poche de sa robe. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de le remettre à sa place et avança à nouveau. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir d'écrit sur ce papier ?

" Potter, c'était quoi ce truc ?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix

" Quel truc ?"

" Le parchemin que tu viens de remettre dans ta poche."

" Tu viens de répondre toi-même à ta question, Evans. C'est un parchemin."

" Potter, je suis sérieuse !"

" Mais moi aussi, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux."

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, le rouge et or serait certainement mort à cet instant précis.

" J'ai le droit de savoir, je crois."

" Eh bien tu crois mal, Evans. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir là, c'est qu'on se rend au 9ème étage, plus précisément au couloir de Croket le Minus. Le reste, tu ne t'en inquiètes pas. Je gère la situation."

Il y avait une chose que Lily avait toujours envie de faire quand il s'agissait de Potter : lui tordre le cou. Il avait cette manie de se croire supérieur en tout point à tout le monde. Il rabaissait les gens, de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables.

" Tu gères la situation, dis-tu ? Ok, alors je vais attendre de voir comment tu ten sors, Potter. Mais je te préviens : c'est de ma vie dont il s'agit, alors ne joue pas avec !"

Il ricana.

" C'est toi qui as lancé le jeu Evans, pas moi !"

Puis il s'enferma dans un mutisme profond jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur but : les locaux des _Potins de Poudlard_. De temps à autres, Lily le voyait resortir son parchemin jauni et y jeter des regards furtifs, puis il le repliait et le rangeait dans sa poche. Et en fonction de ce qu'il y voyait, il changeait de direction, prenait tel racourci ou au contraire tel détour.

Lily avait bien essayé de jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule du garçon, pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'écrit sur ce document, mais toutes ses tentatives se montrèrent infructueuses.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent les lieux du journal, elle entendit Potter murmurer un 'lumos' qui retentit dans le calme ambiant de la pièce. Jusque là, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de lumière pour se repérer dans les couloirs du château, l'éclairage provenant des fenêtres devant lesquelles ils passaient régulièrement leur suffisant largement. Mais ce coin de l'école n'était plus utilisé depuis prés de cinq ans maintenant. Et, partout, une étonnante couche de poussière reposait confortablement. Sur les meubles, sur les chaises, sur le carrelage... C'était à se demander comment Simms et Jorkins pouvaient travailler ici. Lily, elle, ne l'aurait pas supporté.

A sont tour, elle prononça le sortilège de luminosité et sa baguette s'alluma presque instantanément. Jetant des coups d'oeil alentour, elle promena sa baguette devant elle, avisant les objets qui se trouvaient là. Parchemins, plumes, bouteilles d'encre, livres... Tout était dans un tel foutoir que ça lui donnait envie de prendre la fuite. Pourtant, il aurait suffit d'un simple sort de rangement pour que tout soit correctement classé. Et il suffisait d'un seul autre sort pour que tout soit propre. Mais ses deux condisciples de Poudlard paraissaient se retrouver dans leur bordel, et la poussière ne leur semblait pas une priorité.

" Quel ramassis de conneries !" entendit-elle distinctement.

Elle se rapprocha de Potter qui était penché sur un nouveau parchemin, où une encre verte s'étalait sur plus de la moitié. En haut de la page, il était écrit : _James et Lily, de la haine à l'Amour._ Il devait s'agir de l'article que Jorkins avait promis de faire publier avec la photo. D'une moins, une partie de l'article. Elle parcourut promptement les quelques lignes.

En vérité, la chronique n'était pas si terrible que ça. Il y avait jusque quelques expressions qui faisaient tirer la grimace à Potter et qui donnèrent plus envie de rire qu'autre chose à Lily tellement c'était ridicule.

_'Leurs joutes verbales cachaient en vérité des sentiments profonds l'un envers l'autre' _était-il écrit à la troisième ligne. Puis une ligne en dessous : _'les yeux plein d'étoiles lorsqu'ils se regardent.'_ Un peu plus loin, Jorkins écrivait _'James Potter déclare haut et fort que Lily lui appartient.' 'Il n'a pas eu peur des représailles de ses ex.'_ A la douzième ligne, _'le plus beau couple de Poudlard clâme son amour éternel'_ s'étalait en lettres majuscules. Et juste aprés _'Depuis lors, ils ne se cachent plus.'_

Mais ce qui fit vraiment rire Lily, ce fut la dernière phrase écrite par l'écrivain en herbe. _'De la haine à l'Amour, il n'y a qu'un pas'._

Malgré ses doutes de la veille, Bertha Jorkins semblait enfin les considérer comme un vrai couple. Peut-être trop en fait.

" Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Evans." lui lança Potter en s'éloignant.

" C'est tellement ridicule." lui répondit-elle.

" Non, tu crois ?"

Visiblement, Potter ne goûtait pas à la plaisanterie que représentait ce torchon. Elle ne dit rien et, imitant le brun, se mit à chercher l'appareil photo de Simms. Elle fouilla les tiroirs des quelques trois bureaux qui se trouvaient là, jeta un oeil dans l'armoire du fond, souleva les bouquins et parchemins qui encombraient les bureaux pour vérifier dessous... De son côté, le jeune Potter faisait exactement de même. Mais, pas plus qu'elle, il n'obtint de résultat. Ils auraient bien continué à fouiller l'endroit si un miaulement sonore ne les avait pas surpris quelques minutes plus tard.

Mesquine se trouvait à l'entrée de la pièce et les regardait d'un air réprobateur. Le coeur de Lily manqua un battement. Si Mesquine était là, cela signifiait que Rusard n'était pas loin. Elle entendit Potter jurer et elle se tourna vers lui au moment même où il remettait son parchemin dans sa poche.

" Rusard arrive !" dit-il alors d'une voix où perçait parfaitement son agacement et une légère pointe d'anxiété.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Le Gryffondor passa devant elle, l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira en dehors de la salle.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demanda-t-elle, prise de panique.

" On s'en va !"

" Quoi ? Mais on n'a pas trouvé ce qu'on était venu chercher !"

" Oublie un peu cette satanée photo, Evans ! Elle ne va pas s'envoler."

Elle se dégagea de sa poigne.

" Je n'irai pas avec toi, Potter. Pas sans ça !"

" Ne sois pas idiote, Evans ! Tu vas te faire attraper par Rusard."

" Et alors ? Depuis quand le grand James Potter a-t-il peur de se prendre une retenue ?"

" Ca n'a rien à voir, Evans. J'ai autre chose à faire en ce moment que de passer toutes mes soirées en retenue."

" Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?"

Potter lui lança un regard meurtrier. Il allait lui répondre, certainement pour l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs, quand elle distingua la voix de Rusard non loin d'eux, dans le couloir adjacent.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma Minette ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"

Mesquine avait dû s'empresser de rejoindre son maître pour le prévenir que des élèves se balladaient dans les couloirs à l'instant même.

" Dis-moi Evans, dit alors son ennemi, tu tiens vraiment à te prendre une retenue, même pas 12h aprés que McGonagall t'en ais donné une ?"

Lily tiqua. Potter avait raison. McGonagall serait extrêmement déçue de voir son élève la plus douée être à nouveau punie. Et cette fois, pour non respect du réglement. La directrice des rouges et ors ne lui pardonnerait pas cette faute.

" Trés bien Potter, tu as gagné ! On s'en va !"

Mais à peine disait-elle ça qu'elle entendit le concierge pousser une exclamation dans son dos. Il les avait vus. Ni une ni deux, Potter attrapa bruquement son bras et ils se mirent à courir tous les deux dans le couloir, avec l'intention formelle de s'enfuir. Il ne faisait aucun doûte que Rusard n'avait pas pu les identifier. Les lieux étaient emplis par l'obscurité et on ne voyait pas à deux mètres. En revanche, il avait certainement dû discerner la forme de leur corps.

Potter la tenait fermement tandis qu'il la tirait derrière lui. Il lui faisait mal, sa poigne était puissante et douloureuse. Lily était certaine qu'après cela, elle aurait une marque sur son avant bras.

" Potter, tu me fais mal !" lui dit-elle entre deux essoufflements.

Mais le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction visible. Tout ce que la préfète voyait, c'était ses cheveux noirs en bataille, qui semblaient plus ébouriffés que jamais, et les pans de sa robe de sorcier qui voltigeaient dans les remous de l'air qu'il provoquait dans sa course. Il la trainait dans les couloirs, tentant d'échapper à Rusard qui s'était lancé à leur poursuite.

Ils remontèrent ainsi plusieurs couloirs, dévalèrent trois escaliers et empruntèrent un passage secret. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une partie trés éclairée du château et il aurait été facile au concierge de les reconnaître. Mais Rusard semblait loin désormais. Cela n'empêcha pourtant pas le Maraudeur de la faire entrer de force dans une salle de classe et de refermer la porte derrière eux. Lily voulut en profiter pour se dégager et lui hurler dessus mais ce dernier se colla dos à la porte et la ramena contre lui. Il la maintint avec force et posa une main sur sa bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse le moindre bruit.

Elle se figea, totalement déconcertée. Son coeur battait la chamade, elle avait le souffle court et ses joues devaient être rouges d'avoir tant courru. Tout contre elle, elle sentait que Potter était tendu. L'oreille collé au montant de la porte, il écoutait attentivent ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté - sûrement essayait-il de distinguer les pas de Rusard dans le couloir.

Collée ainsi contre lui, Lily pouvait sentir son coeur cogner dans sa poitrine. Les pulsations étaient rapides et rapprochées et le jeune homme auquel elles appartenaient respirait fort. Potter était tout aussi haletant qu'elle l'était mais il parvenait à se contrôler pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Et lorsqu'il entendit leur poursuivant arriver dans le couloir, il retint même sa respiration.

Lily aurait pu être admirative devant tant d'efforts de la part de son ennemi si elle même n'avait pas eu peur de se faire attraper. Car après cette course poursuite, il était certain que si Rusard leur mettait la main dessus, ils passeraient un sacré quart d'heure.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes tout au plus mais, pour elle, cela lui parut une éternité. Elle entendait Rusard parler de l'autre côté de la porte - sans doûte fulminait-il d'avoir perdu leur trace, ou alors il s'adressait à Mesquine - mais elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il disait. Sa tête était maintenue de force contre la poitrine de Potter et cette position lui faisait mal. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'empêchait d'entendre les paroles du gardien, mais plutôt les battements du coeur du Gryffondor qui entravaient sa concentration.

Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle cala sa respiration sur celle de son camarade, se focalisant sur le martèlement sans fin de son coeur dans sa poitrine. Etrangement, ça avait quelque chose de reposant, et elle oublia presque que Rusard était en train de les chercher. Mais elle revint à la réalité quand un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du capitaine de Quidditch.

Sans délai, elle retira sa main de sa bouche et s'éloigna de lui.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de m'agresser comme ça ?" asséna-t-elle.

" Surtout ne me remercies pas Evans, ce n'est pas comme si je venais une fois encore de sauver ta peau."

" Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Potter !"

" Arrête de faire l'enfant !"

" Je ne fais pas l'enfant, abruti d'idiot de mes deux ! Je n'apprécie que moyennement d'être attaquer de la sorte."

" Non mais tu t'écoutes parler, des fois ? A t'entendre, on dirait que je suis un tyran sanguinaire."

" Si tu veux mon avis, tu n'en es pas trés loin !"

Une lueur assassine apparut dans les deux yeux marrons.

" Ok, j'ai compris. Rusard doit encore être dans les parages, je vais le chercher. Tu te débrouilleras avec McGonagall quand il faudra lui expliquer ce que tu fichais dans les couloirs à 23h, parce que moi j'aurais accidentellement perdu ma langue à ce moment là."

Il fit un mouvement pour partir.

" Potter, tu ne vas nulle part !"

" Tu m'agaces, Evans !"

" Tant mieux, c'est réciproque !"

Les deux jeunes gens se fusillèrent du regard quelques instants. Puis, sans mot dire, Potter sortit son parchemin de sa poche, y jeta un oeil et le replia.

" On peut y aller." dit-il, froidement.

La rousse lui lança une oeillade soupçonneuse mais elle préféra se taire et le suivit à l'extérieur. Le corridor était désert. En effet, comme il l'avait dit, la voie était libre, Rusard était parti. Ils prirent donc la direction de la Tour de Gryffondor dans un silence total, lui devant, Lily marchant dans ses pas, s'interrogeant. Sur un peu tout. Et surtout, sur ce fameux parchemin que Potter ne cessait de consulter et qu'il semblait vouloir lui cacher.

Ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre leur salle commune, et, bien heureusement, ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur le chemin. Fatiguée de sa soirée, elle passa devant le brun, l'ignorant, et monta les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir.

" Bonne nuit mon bébé !" s'exclama alors le garçon honni avec une note bien dosée d'ironie dans la voix.

" Va te faire voir, Potter !"

La Grande Salle de Poudlard avait toujours était une pièce où il faisait bon vivre. Chaque jour, aux heures des repas, on pouvait y entendre le tintamarre incessant des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient, auquel se mêlait la confusion des rires et des conversations de centaines d'étudiants, venu là, non pas seulement pour se remplir l'estomac mais aussi pour décompresser des quelques heures passées en classe à emplir leurs têtes de connaissances diverses.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle et, bien que les élèves confortablement installés aux quatre tables de Poudlard s'étaient levés à peines quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, tous étaient totalement réveillés et profitaient gaiement de l'amont de nourriture qui se présentait à eux.

Il en était de même pour les Maraudeurs. Du moins, pour deux d'entre eux.

Rémus n'était pas encore revenu. La veille avait été la dernière nuit de pleine lune du mois, mais il devait encore se reposer une journée entière avant de pouvoir revenir en cours. Les transformations du lycanthrope était violentes et érintantes, en plus d'être douloureuses. Les membres s'allongeaient ou, au contraire, rétrécissaient, certains os se brisaient, sa mâchoire s'élargissait... Tout cela faisait que chaque mois, en plus des trois jours passés dans la cabane hurlante, il devait passer une quatrième journée à l'infirmerie, aux bons soins de Mrs Pomfresh.

Quant à James, s'il ne participait pas à l'allégresse générale, c'était parce qu'il était trop occupé à réfléchir à un moyen de récupérer la photographie prise par Simms. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, le Serdaigle pouvait à tout moment la développer et découvrir la vérité.

Avisant sa mine déconfite, Sirius prit la parole.

" Arrête de te tracasser, Cornedrue. Cette fille n'en vaut même pas la peine, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu te prends autant la tête."

" Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas." ajouta Peter.

James poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

" On est trois dans ce cas là... Je sais bien que cette histoire ne me concerne pas vraiment et, qu'en plus de cela, Evans ne mérite pas mon aide. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je lui ai donné ma parole. Et vous me connaissez : quand je promets quelque chose, je m'y tiens jusqu'au bout."

" Peut-être que tu devrais prendre toute cette histoire avec dérision." suggéra le rat.

" Queudver a raison Cornedrue, tu prends tout ça trop au sérieux. Tu es un Maraudeur, alors agis en tant que tel !"

James redressa la tête et regarda son meilleur ami qui souriait avec malice. Ce fut plus fort que lui, il lui répondit en adoptant le même air. Sirius avait raison. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient toujours vécu en s'amusant et en faisant peu de choses des différentes situations auxquelles ils étaient confrontés. Et ça ne devait surtout pas changer.

" Vous avez raison ! Toute cette histoire n'est qu'un nouveau jeu auquel j'ai accepté de me prêter."

" Sauf que tu n'y gagnes rien."

Cette réplique de Peter lui vallut un coup de coude brutal dans les côtes de la part de Sirius.

" Quoi ?" s'offusqua le rongeur.

" L'enfonce pas ! Cette histoire est déjà suffisament déprimante comme ça sans que t'ais besoin d'en rajouter."

" Mais c'était ton idée je te rappelle ! C'est toi qui a dit à Cornedrue d'accepter, en prétextant qu'il pourrait ainsi lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Et pour le moment, c'est surtout lui qui en bave, si tu veux mon avis..."

" Eh ! se défendit le chien. Tu étais tout aussi partant que moi ! Même Rémus a admis qu'Evans méritait une bonne leçon."

" En fait, c'est de votre faute à tous les trois ! les coupa James. J'étais contre dés le départ, mais c'est vous qui m'avez convaincu d'accepter."

Un silence s'installa entre eux suite à cette accusation véridique du capitaine de Quidditch. Peter parce qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre, gêné d'avoir attiré des ennuis à son amis, et Sirius parce qu'il réfléchissait.

" En fait, aucun de nous n'a eu tort, finit-il par décréter. Au contraire même ! C'est juste que, pour le moment, on n'a pas encore trouvé de chose assez ignoble à lui faire faire, donc tu ne vois que le mauvais côté de la chose, Cornedrue."

" Le mauvais côté ? répéta le cerf, sceptique. Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il y a un bon côté dans cette histoire ? Bordel ! Quand je pense que j'ai foutu ma langue dans la bouche de cette..."

Il eut un frisson de dégoût au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours plus tôt.

" Bah, tu t'en es relevé indemne. La preuve que t'es solide !"

" J'espère juste n'avoir jamais à retenter cette expérience. Sinon, je ne cherche pas plus loin et je me jette de la tour d'astronomie."

" Je te pousserai si tu veux ! Ca me fera des vacances."

Un agacement profond s'afficha sur les traits du brun tandis que sa détestable condisciple prenait place à ses côtés.

" Oh, et tant qu'on y est, rassure-toi Potter ! Cette ignominie ne se représentera certainement pas. J'étais tout autant, sinon plus, que toi écoeurée par ce qu'il s'est passé."

Sur ce, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue provoquant un tique nerveux chez James.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?"

" Je te dis bonjour, mon gros nounours."

Un sourire purement hypocrite s'étalait sur son visage.

" Je croyais que cette 'ignominie ne se représenterait certainement pas' ?"

" En effet, tu m'as bien comprise Potter."

" Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

" Je viens de mettre mes lèvres sur ta joue. En revanche, toi, tu avais foutu ta langue de serpent dans ma bouche. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose."

En la voyant lui sourire ainsi, comme si elle s'adressait à un demeuré, James eut une envie irrésistible de la frapper. Il s'obligea donc à se tourner vers son assiette de bacon, afin d'éviter de comettre une action qu'il pourrait éventuellement regretter plus tard. Mais Evans reprit bientôt la parole, sur un tout autre sujet cependant.

" Au fait, vous avez des nouvelles de Rémus ? Vous savez quand il rentrera ?"

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?" lui demanda Sirius.

" Je m'inquiète ! répondit-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même. Rémus est mon ami, après tout."

James ricana à cette phrase. Rémus s'entendait effectivement bien avec Evans, mais c'était seulement parce que le loup-garou était quelqu'un d'extrêmement sociable et qu'il s'était senti obligé d'avoir de bons termes avec elle lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux été nommés préfets-en-chef.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Potter ?"

" Rien du tout, mon coeur d'artichaud."

Elle plissa les yeux.

" Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles !"

" Quand tu arrêteras avec les tiens !"

" Même si aucun d'entre eux ne te caractérisent, les miens sont mignons."

" Et les miens plus recherchés !"

" Abruti !"

" Moi aussi je t'aime, ma chocogrenouille avariée."

" Et si, au lieu de déblater tes conneries, tu cherchais une solution pour récupérer la photo que Simms a prise hier ?"

" Et si, au lieu de me dire quoi faire, tu apprenais à te débrouiller toute seule ?"

Au même moment, un groupe de quatrième année vint s'installer à côté d'eux et il leur fut impossible de continuer leur dispute sous peine de se faire démasquer. La rouquine le remarqua aussi et, ravalant sa réplique, elle le fusilla du regard. James sourit et attrapa le plat de porridge. Il savait qu'Evans avait horreur de cette bouillie jaunâtre et grumeuse.

" Tiens mon bébé, manges que tu es toute maigre."

Se disant, il en déposa une énorme cuillère dans l'assiette de la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait les yeux exorbités et regardait avec dégoût le contenu qui reposait désormais devant elle.

" C'est mignon ! s'exclama l'une des filles qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'eux. On voit que Potter tient vraiment à toi, Evans. T'en as de la chance d'avoir un copain qui prend soin de ta santé comme il le fait."

James sourit, fier de lui, tandis que Sirius s'enfonçait deux doigts dans la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

" C'est vrai, dit alors le jeune Potter. Tu en as de la chance de m'avoir, ma croquinnette."

La préfète eut un sourire forcé.

" Merci mon fizwizbiz d'amour." dit-elle à voix haute.

Mais elle rajouta tout bas :

" Ca, tu me le pairas, Potter !"

" Mais bien sûr !" répondit-il sur le même ton, juste avant de rajouter plus haut " Et surtout, finis bien ton assiette."

Bon, il avait bien rigolé. Il avait réussi à rabattre le caquet d'Evans et à l'obliger à manger l'infecte bouillie dont il avait gracieusement remplit son assiette. La rouquine avait tiré une drôle de tête tout au long du repas, sous le regard attentionné de James qui s'assurait qu'elle ne manquait pas un gramme de son fructeux petit déjeuner. Mais cela ne réglait toujours pas son problème, à savoir comment et quand récupérer le cliché de Simms.

" Je crois que Simms ne se sépare jamais de son maudit appareil, maugréa-t-il. Sinon, on l'aurait trouvé hier soir."

" Alors il faudra attendre qu'il développe la photo et la voler ensuite." suggéra Peter.

" Impossible ! répondit Sirius. On ne peut pas laisser Simms tirer la photo, il se rendrait compte immédiatement que toute cette histoire n'est qu'une affreuse supercherie. Et même sans la photo comme preuve, en imaginant que James l'ai détruite, ainsi que les négatifs, il lui suffirait de dire ce qu'il a vu."

" Mais qui le croirait ?"

" Tout le monde bien sûr ! Leur couple est déjà bancal, pour la simple raison qu'ils se sont toujours détestés jusqu'à maintenant. Tout le monde n'attend qu'une faute de leur part pour les calomnier."

" Alors, la seule solution qu'il reste..."

" La seule solution que j'ai, c'est de subtiliser l'appareil à Simms à son nez et à sa barbe."

James se tourna vers ses deux amis.

" Et pour ça, j'aurais besoin de vous !"

Sirius eut un sourire mauvais.

" Cornedrue, mon pote, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi. Confie-moi n'importe quoi, je le ferai sans rechigner."

" Très bien ! Alors le but, c'est d'isoler Simms. Personne ne doit savoir que c'est nous, sinon ça paraîtrait suspect. Et on aura besoin de la cape et de la carte."

" Bien ! Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez y aller. N'oubliez pas que vous avez jusqu'à lundi pour me rendre votre traduction."

Aucun élève ne répondit et tous sortirent de la salle de classe où ils venaient de passer une heure à étudier les runes. Tous semblaient fatigués, mais pour Lily cette heure avait été la plus reposante de ces derniers jours. Depuis qu'elle était obligée de se coltiner Potter et sa clique, elle n'avait pas une minute pour elle. Sauf en cours de Runes, et cours d'Etude des Moldus. Aucun Maraudeur n'avait ces deux options dans son emploi du temps. Ca lui permettait de respirer et de décompresser. Parce que Potter avait ce dont de la stresser et de la mettre sur les nerfs, tout le temps, à chaque instant, n'importe quand.

Mais sa tranquilité n'était pas faite pour durer et elle tiqua quand elle remarqua que son ennemi de toujours l'attendait patiemment, adossé contre le montant de la porte de la salle de classe. Il avait un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres qui la fit froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ce dégénéré avait encore fait ?

Elle s'arrêta devant lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda-t-elle quelque peu agressive mais suffisament bas pour qu'aucun des étudiants présents ne l'entende.

Les gloussements des quelques filles qui étaient là couvrirent même sa phrase.

Le sourire de Potter s'élargit alors qu'il lui répondait.

" Venu te chercher."

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il attrapa sa main et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Lily le laissa faire, sachant pertinemment qu'il jouait son rôle. Mais le sourire qu'il arborait la déconcertait et l'agaçait au plus haut point.

" Pourquoi tu souris comme un imbécile ?"

" Parce que je suis le meilleur !"

Elle eut un rire sardonique.

" Tu doutes de rien Potter !"

" Non, crois-moi Evans : je suis le meilleur ! Enfin, je dois admettre que si Sirius n'avait pas été là, mon plan serait tombé à l'eau. Mais il est certain que je m'en sors beaucoup mieux avec mes amis qu'avec toi."

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et se tourna vers elle.

" Je veux dire par là Evans que tu m'es redevable à vie."

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

" Ca n'a pas été sans anicroche bien sûr, mais Simms s'en remettra vite."

Cette phrase fit son petit bout de chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et elle comprit enfin de quoi Potter lui parlait.

" Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?"

" T'inquiètes Evans, il s'en remettra vite. Par contre, on ne peut pas en dire autant de son appareil photo."

" Potter, tu n'es qu'une sale brute !"

" Tout de suite les grands mots ! Mais tu oublies une chose Evans : c'est toi l'entière responsable de ce qui arrive."

" Moi ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de t'en prendre à Simms !"

" Mais tu m'as pompé l'air avec ta saloperie de photo ! Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! J'ai récupéré l'appareil et je l'ai détruit. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Plus de photo !"

Lily voulut répondre quelque chose mais sa réplique mourrut dans sa gorge. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Potter avait raison. C'était elle qui avait fait un scandale à cause de ce cliché, et lui avait tout fait pour mettre la main dessus avant qu'il ne parraisse dans le journal.

" Surtout, ne me remercies pas Evans, c'est tout naturel."

" J'aurais pu le faire en effet, cingla-t-elle. Mais tu as utilisé des méthodes peu orthodoxes pour arriver à tes fins je te signale !"

" A mes fins ? Je crois que tu as mal saisi un truc dans cette histoire : ce sont tes fins à toi, pas les miennes. C'est pour toi que je l'ai fait."

" Alors quoi ? Ce qui est arrivé à Simms est ma faute ?"

" En partie, oui. Mais je suis magnanime : Sirius et moi avons nos torts."

Elle le fusilla du regard et passa devant lui, énervée. Mais se faisant, elle attrapa sa main et ce fut son tour de le tirer dans les couloirs.

" Evans, tu me broyes la main, là."

" Et alors ? Je ne savais pas que t'étais une chochotte !"

" La question n'est pas là, mais l'image que nous sommes en train de donner n'est pas celle d'un couple."

" C'est toi qui m'a dit que les couples se donnaient la main."

" Oui, tu as saisi la nuance. Ils se donnent la main, ils n'essayent pas de la réduire en miettes."

Dégageant sa main de l'emprise de la jeune femme, James soupira.

" T'es vraiment trop nulle !"

Puis, mêlant ses doigts aux siens, il la mena jusque dans le parc, où leur cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

_**Fin du chapitre 04.**_

Et un nouveau chapitre de bouclé. Je l'ai relu à trois reprises pour enlever les quelques fautes qui auraient pu se glisser par-ci par-là, et j'espère ne pas trop en avoir oubliées. Mais je suis certaine qu'il en reste toujours quelques unes qui ont échappé à mon oeil de lynx. Elles auront été chanceuses ^^

Vous connaissez le système, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. J'accepte toutes les critiques tant qu'il n'y a pas d'insultes, faut pas déconner. Lol.

Sinon, je tiens à remercier tous les reviewers. Certains étant anonymes, je ne peux pas leur répondre directement mais sachez que ça fait toujours très plaisir de recevoir un petit mot d'encouragement :D


End file.
